The Gryffindor Writer
by shadowwritr
Summary: Post War - AU, BDMS, NOT PWP, Has a plot. Warnings inside. At the end of 7th year Hermione Granger writes a fantasy story which ended up stolen, read by the Slytherins and confiscated by Professor Snape.  What will he do after he has read it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Just having a bit of fun. Not making anything you know the drill, yada, yada, yada.

Warnings: Not for small children. High M rating, BDSM, language, violence. All set ratings for no children allowed. You have been for warned.

Summary: Post War AU, set cannon all alive. Set at the end of the seventh year. Hermione Granger wrote a fantasy story which happened to get stolen and read by the Slytherins and confiscated by one Severus Snape. What is Snape going to do with it now that he has read it?

* * *

**The Gryffindor Writer**

It was nearing the end of seventh year and Severus Snape, the Potion Master of the dungeons, was very pleased. He would be rid of the Gryffindor trio once and for all in three short weeks. It was Friday night. He had no detentions to bother with, and he turned toward the common room wall to make a final check on the Slytherins.

He slipped inside once the wall opened to him and noticed it was abnormally quiet. With his brows furrowed, he spied about the common room and noticed half of his seventh years huddled in a corner with their backs to him. No one had noticed his entrance. He placed an Illusionment Charm over himself and slowly walked over taking notice of the red and flushed faces of the group. They were up to something, and Severus was going to figure it out.

He noticed several of them kept adjusting in their seats. And this corner smelled sexually feral at this point. His nostrils inflamed at the smell of the scents mixing with one another.

"Oh Merlin!" Pansy exclaimed as she waved her hands toward her flushed and hot face.

"Shite, I creamed my pants." Gregory Goyle stated.

"Ugh! Too much information Goyle." Draco said in a husky voice.

Severus watched as Draco flipped the page of some thick type of manuscript.

"Fuck!" Draco said as he passed it to the next person after he read the page.

"Language." Severus said smoothly.

All of his seventh years turned towards his voice as he took off the charm. Severus noticed one thing. They all looked extremely red and embarrassed. And very guilty. They were up to something, and it had everything to do with those pages. Draco stood quickly and snatched the pages back from Nott as he hid them behind his back.

"Give it here Mr. Malfoy." Severus said as he extended his hand out.

"Professor Snape," Draco said while shaking his head no. "You really don't want to read this. I'll just go toss it in the fire."

Severus watched as Draco tried to move as quickly as he could and Severus pulled his wand and cast the spell that plucked the pages out from his hand, and he caught them with deft precision. He looked down at the title, _The Dungeon Master_, and author then back up at Draco with his eyebrow arched.

"Am I to assume she actually wrote this or is this some Slytherin payback for the fall of the Dark Lord?" Severus asked smoothly.

Draco's neck and cheeks were aflame as he stammered out his answer. "She wrote it. We were going to use it, that was until after we read it. And then reread it."

"I see." Severus said silkily. "I do believe this is mine now."

Severus spun and headed out the common room. He wondered what the innocent and naïve little know-it-all could have written that had his seventh years so twisted in knots and embarrassed over. The girl blushed at the drop of a hat with any crass comment. The Weasley boy even had Potter blushing at things right along with Miss Granger.

Severus went back to his quarters and tossed the pages onto the coffee table by his chair and sat down. He then conjured a tea in a cup and looked at the title that was on the first page. _The Dungeon Master._ _No doubt it is a slam against me. _

Severus crossed his legs and picked up the pages. Surely, whatever the pristinely innocent know-it-all wrote couldn't be that bad. Then Severus turned the page over that held the title and her name and began to read.

**The Dungeon Master**

**By**

**Hermione Jane Granger**

The Introduction

Love and hate go hand in hand. The same as pain and pleasure. For years his voice had that authoritative quality that demanded complete and absolute obedience. His voice whipped across my very soul that begged to be brought under his full control. This was how it all started.

Frightened and walking up to the castle during the middle of the night with my chaperone, she told me there was no going back. My life was about to change. This school was like none other that I have ever attended. I was eager and frightened all at the same time. I knew it was here that I would truly find and discover myself.

"Remember, you wanted to go through this. This was your choice." She said.

"I remember. I haven't changed my mind." I told her.

"Very well," She had my bag in her hand, once we were at the stone steps that led to the great wooden doors. She gave two sharp raps.

I looked at her. My heart was pounding. I vaguely knew what to expect. I was eager to learn. He was the best after all. His name alone was whispered in hushed circles with awe and great respect. Here I had been chosen among the few to learn at the hands of a Master. The doors opened and I could feel the rush of cold air from the draft as it hit my bare legs. It sent shivers of up my spine and did nothing to quail my anticipation. It only heightened it even further.

I crossed the threshold. The overwhelming desire to please flooded through me, there was no going back now. My chaperone came over to me and gave me a quick reassuring hug. Then she sat my bag next to me. "You are to wait here and do everything you are instructed to do."

Then she left. The doors shut behind her with a resounding thud, and the locks clicked one by one. With each click, my heart and body leapt with a jarring jolt as my mind raced with every possibility that I was now locked inside a very personal prison of my own doing. The deep voice rang out across the hall.

"Stand still and do not fidget."

I tried to comply as nervous as I was. Needless to say, I failed miserably. I couldn't stop shaking. His voice penetrated to the very dark crevices of my soul casting a light upon them. Out of the shadows he came, the slow seductive walk of confidence as a panther he stalked about me. His eyes roved over my frame. As clothed as I was I felt completely vulnerable and naked before him.

"I demand total obedience, anything less, and you will be excused." He hissed in my ear.

His breath caused my skin to alight on fire, and I closed my eyes. The heat of his body exuded from him and set my right side aflame with a rush of sexual taunt tension.

"Is that understood?" He asked with a low deadly silky voice.

"Y…y…yes." I stammered.

"Yes, what?" He demanded.

"Yes sir." I said softly, feeling as if my mind finally kicked into gear and the haze of wanton desire was chased away.

"Better, for now." He paced once more about me. "Stand up straight, shoulders back, stomach in, chin up, eyes down."

I followed his every command. It was compelling. I had to do it. Something inside me longed to do it. He grabbed my chin and turned my head from side to side as if deciding something.

"Yes, you'll do." He finally said after a long drawn out pause as I quivered from his touch. "You only speak when spoken to. Any other time you are to keep your mouth shut. My time is valuable. Learn that well. Leave the bag, you'll not be needing it. Follow me."

I followed not even daring to hardly breath. We have sunk lower into the castle down into the dungeons where his lair was. The cold dank air swirled about my hot flushed body that his voice had stirred. Lower, ever lower we sank into the dark and winding halls that were lit with torches. He paused at a door and opened it.

"Inside, do not dawdle." He barked.

I scuttled in as fast as I could, and he hissed at seeing me do this. I felt the crack of the whip that bursts from his wand across my bare legs below my skirt.

"You will not scuttle. Never will you walk like that in my presence again."

"Yes sir." I answered. Choking back on the disappointment I felt at not even being able to do a simple task, such as a walk. The disappointment in his voice had stung more harshly than the whip had across my legs.

He showed me where my room was to be and bade me enter it. Once inside he told me my uniform was in the wardrobe, and that I was to wear it all times and nothing else. Then he snapped the door shut, and I jumped at the harshness of it, knowing that I displeased him already. I went to the wardrobe and opened the door. Inside was the most exquisite black lace Victorian gowns, the bodice of which would expose my ample bosom as well as tailor my waist to a slim and daunting hour glass figure.

I stripped of the clothes that I had on going to the mirror. I took one of the uniforms and slipped it on over my head. Once the bodice settled down to my waist line, it laced itself magically, pulling ever tighter, I felt the very breath of my life would be sucked out. My breasts were pushed up and out and the lace, silkily played across my nipples with each breath I took and made them to stand out hard, aching, and wanton.

"Merlin!" Severus exclaimed.

He laid the pages aside and stood and headed for the cabinet, he kept his liquor in. That story she had written was by far not a tea story. It was a fire whiskey story. He opened the cabinet and grabbed the bottle, uncorked it and downed several drinks not even bothering with a glass.

"Innocent and naïve just left with the pixies." Severus said and took another swig of the fire whiskey as he turned back around and stared at the pages laying so innocently on his chair. He swirled the amber liquid around in the bottle. His seventh year Slytherins had read this at least twice. Severus took the bottle back over to the chair and picked up the manuscript. This was normally not his Friday night book, he would settle down with.

Severus turned and settled back down into his chair and crossed his legs once more. The manuscript lay open upon his lap, sitting there like a lover waiting to be read.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus sat the whiskey bottle on the coffee table beside the chair and picked up the manuscript off his lap. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly and then started reading from where he had left off once more.

Lesson One - Not Your Own

He had left me alone that first night. My mind raced with the possibilities of what I would learn from him. The ache in my breasts was continual as I breathed and lay there trying to go to sleep. It became overwhelming difficult to sleep with the longing. I reached up and grabbed a hold of my breasts. Sharp stings in quick succession had my hands back away from my body. I looked at the back of my hands and saw the small red rising welts. The uniform magically chastised and punished me.

Slowly, my mind raced with dawning comprehension that I was not allowed to ease the ache of my own body. With a disturbing realization, it dawned on my sexually hazed mind, that my body was no longer my own. The ache and thrill of it inflamed the burning desire ever higher. Always, I had pleasured myself without a care of thinking one day I would be denied that intense rush of passion which so inflamed my swollen nipples.

It was unmerciful, as the sexual tension spread from my breasts into a deep seeded taunt ache that now started between my legs. I pushed my head back into the pillow, on the bed in which I lay, trying to elevate the ache with pain and pressure to my head. The damp wetness felt like smooth silk, and I could smell the scent of my own randy lust that stirred within me. The smell of it had me longing to taste that delicate ambrosia that I knew was sweet as honey and a musk that was all my own. I rocked my head from side to side, anything to help ease such wanton yearning that coursed like fire throughout my veins.

(Severus shifted and uncrossed his legs. He pulled his trousers to a more comfortable adjustment and re-crossed his legs. Then continued reading.)

This was to be my personal prison of my own making.

("Mine as well you little vixen." Severus said at what he had read.)

I tried not to think about him, the more I tried the worse I failed. I had to maintain a decorum of diplomacy, how else was I going to survive learning anything from him if my mind was constantly thinking of nothing but what was happening to my body. It was the darkness inside me that I feared would have me cast out before it ever started. He demanded perfection and here my hands kept searching out a way to help with a release that I so desperately craved.

Sting after sting was marred across the back of my hands. My eyes filled with tears as the early morning hours soon fell upon me. In desperation, I had curled the duvet around them as I fought the need that my body so longed for. The reckless ache and hunger that had been aroused. I lay there panting as the door opened and my eyes beseeched straight for the door.

There he stood, silhouetted in the doorway, his face hidden in darkness as the light shown behind him. I lay there like a feast waiting to be devoured. I was beyond ready, beyond needy. I was starved for his touch. His touch alone only would render me over that passionate haze of lustful bliss.

"Show me your hands." He commanded with a deadly voice.

Here it was. My heart fell as the tears welled up as I unwound myself imposed restraints. He would despise me and I would be sent away. I lifted my arms and turned the backs of my hands for him to see them.

"Are you aching?" He asked as he staid at the door.

"Yes, sir." I panted out breathlessly.

He walked slowly, ever so slowly, towards the bed. Reaching out he took one of my hands into his long elegant fingers. He traced each of the welts across the back of my hand.

"Who does your body belong to?" He asked as his fingers traced down my arm sending tendrils of pleasure toward my very soul that was already breaking desperately with need.

"You, sir."

"Yes." He said his voice rasped out with possessiveness. "Mine. Not your own."

I nodded fervently in agreement as his other hand pulled the duvet down toward the foot of the bed. With his wand, I saw the manacles appear as they hung from the wall above my head. The black rich leather he pulled down and raised my arm then placed it around my wrist. Once held in place, it magically sprang back up toward the wall. So vulnerable, so frightened and sexually aroused I was becoming by that vulnerability. My heart quickened and my eyes opened even wider as he pulled my other arm up and bound my last free wrist in the restraint. I lay there breathlessly panting with such hunger.

"Who does your body belong to?" He asked again as he leaned over me looking into the depth of my soul with those haunted eyes.

"You, sir."

"Mine." He said huskily. "Close your eyes."

I did so, even though I desperately wanted to see, to see what was coming. I felt his hand on the inside of my ankle and whimpered at the touch as my body jumped of its own accord.

"Lay still. Do not move." He said his hot breath washed over my dampen skin near my face, and I shivered.

I felt his hand trace up, ever slowly and the silken gown had me shuttering as it crept up trailing behind his hand. I moaned at the feel of it, so sensual, upon my heated flesh.

"Be quiet. Not a sound." His voice was deeper and gravely and he stopped moving his hand which was now at my knee.

I bit down on my lower lip. I had to please him. I had to obey. I had to find out why these things dwelt within the darkness of my soul. I had to learn as much as it frightened me, the darkness had to be explored to find out who I truly was.

His hand continued to move slower. I was so wet. So ready. So hungry. The pads of his fingers traced the insides of my thigh, and I bit harder down upon my lip drawing blood from trying not to cry out. His fingers moved up at the crease between my thigh and my hot core that was throbbing with such an ache. Slowly, the back of his hand trailed across my damp, curly, hair. His fingers slid down between the folds of my lower lips.

"Whose?" He asked, his breath came like a rush across my mouth.

"Yours sir." I panted and his lips captured my own.

His fingers slid inside my sexual desire, and I knew for sure my body was not my own as he drove me over that lustful edge of bliss.

Severus sat the manuscript down and took a long drink of the fire whiskey. He stood, then paced for a bit trying to relieve the tightness in own groin. _Merlin help me. _He ran his hand through his hair as he took another drink from the bottle.

_What the hell was she thinking? Other than the obvious. Merlin help me. _

He stopped pacing once he had his own body under control again, at least part way. His eyes sought out that manuscript. He was only a part way through that. Severus narrowed his eyes at the innocent looking parchment that was so deadly.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus strode with purpose and determination towards those pages and picked them back up. He wouldn't be sitting down in his comfortable chair. With ease, he moved to the table in his quarters and sat the manuscript upon the dark mahogany. The creamy light texture of those pages stood out in harsh contrast with the richness of the wood. The whiskey bottle he sat next to it as he rested on his hands upon the table as he leaned over not daring even to sit down. He flipped the page to the next lesson as the first one had already finished. He started to read.

Lesson Two - Pain Before Pleasure

The constant barrage of commands was endless. I was becoming undone as my mind fought desperately to stay in focus. Weeks after weeks learning to tend the garden the right way. It was a deadly affair and a constant battle with my mind and my body. Learning to work around the sexual haze and cloudiness of it all. This was agony and torture, yet something he demanded and commanded, I learn.

Each plant had its own needs and some of them were deadly if handled the wrong way. If I got hurt from them, it was my own fault for not paying attention. It was cruel and taxing to be of two minds. Each hour felt like a day in this self imposed prison.

And I was not alone, there were others around me, learning the same skills, the same demands. It took everything in me to not constantly worry and look about at the others, wondering to do they know, do they have the same darkness inside that I do. I am alone in this prison. This self imposed darkness, the harsh reality that no one would understand.

He would walk out and my heart would pound, beating a wake of pain across my chest. Today? Will it be today? Slowly, those dark eyes would assess the workers in the garden. The commanding air about his visage was a siren song unto my soul. His walk was like a graceful buck as he strode to and fro, from one to another checking on the progress they had made. The sharp rebuke would be a dagger driven deeply with skill and precision to the unexpected.

It was torturous to watch when he lavished praise on another. Me? When will it be me? Yours. Don't you remember? I am not my own. Mine, you told me. A lesson I have learned well. When would he notice? No marks across the back of my hands now. The nights of desirous torment you have wrought asunder upon my heated flesh. Yet no more relief.

Severus pushed from the table, turned and walked slowly away raking his hands through his hair. _How much damage could I have done to her? Was she really like this? That desperate for praise from me. Does she actually think she is mine? How much of this is some fantasy and how much is really her?_

Turning back around he looked at the manuscript and hung his head. _I am a bastard. I know exactly what I am. Yes I demand the dunderheads to pay attention in class. If not there would be deaths in the class. How long has she been like this? I have never seen anything close to the passion she has written in this._

Severus took off his outer cloak and tossed it on his chair. He rolled his neck and unbuttoned his shirt and pulled the tails out of his trousers and opened the top of them, as well as he stared at the manuscript. He walked back to the table and leaned in once more as his eyes sought the place of the words he had just read.

I noticed as he drew closer. My body alight with flame that was his doing. It was his after all. He would have to do nothing but stand beside me and the burning desire would kindle anew and smolder just waiting there for him. He stopped beside me as I knelt down beside the plants working feverishly with my nimble fingers as I pruned away.

"Stop." He commanded.

Instantly, I stilled at his command. I felt his hand as it reached out and grabbed the top of my head, as his fingers dug into my hair tilting my head back. My neck was stretched long and supple, and I felt his fingers as they grazed down upon the throbbing pulse that beat out. The heat rose from the very center of my soul at his touch and my flesh burned with desire that he shaped and called forth with masterful hands of a maker.

My eyes besought his own. Such a fool I was for doing so. In my haste, I lowered them quickly but not before he had seen. I longed to see the acceptance and praise in his eyes yet was loathed to find none there. Callous and hooded was all that was there.

"Did I command you to look at me?" His voice dug with razor precision into my soul as I had displeased him.

"No, sir." I said with unabashed humility at being caught.

He forced me to stand, and I was walked to the posts in the middle of the garden. My heart raced with fear and excitement. Fear of knowing what was coming, but excitement as he himself led me to the posts. Once inside the circle of the walk he cast me to it. The rings and bindings flew out and adorned my wrists and ankles, and I was splayed wantonly open. In the middle, I was pulled taunt between the two posts.

It was deadly beautiful as the black roses ran up along the posts showing their thorns of torment of pain and pleasure. They crept along the bindings inching closer to my hands and feet. I grabbed the binding knowing soon the pain would come as those thorns would dig into my flesh.

"No sound if you wish to please me." He said darkly from behind me.

I felt the gown that had always covered my flesh raise up to bottom of the bodice. My body flushed with all humility at being splayed before him in such a manner. The thorns started to dig as they crept along drawing pain with it. The roses with the soft petals brushed upon my skin with velvety smoothness. It was a tortuous and sensual pain that bursts the smoldering heat inside my body to flair to a roaring flame.

My chest heaved as my heart pounded. I closed my eyes and bit my lip in order not to cry out from the tormenting pleasure of it all. I could feel his hands as he reached up and ran them through my hair, which had been pulled into a bun, and he undid it. It cascaded in curled ringlets down my back and stirred whispering soft hints of pleasure as the wind blew it back and forth across the top portion of my bare flesh below the bodice.

His hands reached around from behind me, and he grabbed my breasts and squeezed setting them ablaze with ache and much needed attention. The back of my head rest upon his shoulder and I could feel his hot breath breathe upon my dampen neck. The feel of his tongue was upon my jaw made my body convulse with reckless and shameless hunger.

I bit harder upon my lip trying to stay quiet at such wanton lust he ignited within me. The sharp taste of salty, metallic blood entered my mouth, and I sucked on the sore of my desire.

"Beautiful." I heard the husk rasping in his voice at my ear as he kissed and nipped at the flushed skin. His hands were not idle. They kneed my breasts and pinched the buds where they pressed out against the lace.

I could feel his need as he was pressed against my back. His right hand went lower down to the very center of my desire, and he pressed me back and rocked his hips forward into me. I shuttered and the tears flowed as I so wanted to cry out take me. I panted. I heaved with each breath.

"So wet you are." His fingers were crafty and sinfully delightful as he plundered his silky treasure.

He rocked us ever forward to that unabashed and blissful edge. His fingers were not enough I craved the fullness of him. The pain and ache of emptiness was inside me. I was his, ripe for the taking. I pressed back into him as he kept plundering away and sucking at my neck. Oh please, oh please. I was begging mercifully inside my lust crazed mind. To feel him, to pleasure him, to be used by him. I wanted this and so much more.

"Do you want it?" He heaved out.

I nodded.

The sadistic laugh that rang out as he removed his fingers. The bastard. I pulled on the bindings as he stepped away from me. It was like my soul shattered with such hunger. Such need. I broke as I whimpered and cried out as the tears gushed, and I hung my head in shame. He would toss me away. It was coming. I felt it. I had failed.

I felt his fingers the very ones he had plundered me with and could smell my wanton desire as he lifted my face upward.

"Pain before pleasure." He said as he took my mouth with such hunger. I felt the driving abandon as he filled me and for once I felt full, whole, and completely and utterly his to be used.

Severus groaned. The deliciously wicked image that had given him was driving him mad with desire. He knew where those two posts were on the grounds. That garden out beyond the back of the castle nearing the outer edges of the Forbidden Forest would be a sinful pleasure for him now. And no telling how many seventh year Slytherins he would catch over there in the next three weeks. Those black trellises roses did indeed run up those two posts. No bindings though. He groaned and reached for the bulge in his trousers. Closing his eyes he stroked until he panted and felt his knees buckle at how hard his climax had come due to the image that was fed by what he had just read.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione went through her bag one more time. She couldn't find it. The manuscript she had been working on was gone. Looking over to Ron and Harry, who were playing wizard's chess, she tried to figure out who would be the likely culprit. Harry wouldn't, she knew he wouldn't.

Harry had already read everything she had written so far. It had all been his idea to write these in the first place. That had been a rather interesting conversation during the Christmas Holidays. She staid with him while everyone else had left for the holidays, including Ron and Ginny. She couldn't help but snicker at it, who would have thought that the famous Harry Potter had a bad boy fetish. They had been running around since Christmas Holidays finding the best spots to come up with those fantasies.

Harry's had been a little more raunchy and a lot more sadistically malicious than hers. Not to mention, Harry tended to swing both ways. He wanted to top as well as bottom. The only problem was neither one of them thought Ginny was able to do this with him. Ginny was just too sweet and straight laced. The same as Ron.

Which Hermione was now glaring at. Ever since they broke up before Christmas, he had been finding ways to nag and pick and get back her. He was also jealous that she and Harry tended to run off every Friday night. Which would be happening in a few short minutes from now. They were just waiting on curfew. She was taking Harry with her to go to patrol the halls and go scout out some more rooms for ideas. Only problem was she had wanted to let him read lesson three. That was the other thing they did. They also swapped every three weeks for each other to read.

"Check Mate!" Ron yelled. "You might actually beat me one of these days."

Hermione snarled at him.

"I doubt it." Harry got up and grabbed his bag.

"Where you off too?" Ron asked.

"With Hermione, you know. Our other friend." Harry said.

Hermione watched as Ron turned and glowered at her. She scowled right back at him.

"I could give you detention Harry. It is after curfew." Ron told him as he crossed his arms over his chest. His neck already running red and flush as his anger was coming up.

Harry busted out laughing. "Good one. You going to spank me too."

Hermione smiled at Harry because that was one comment that always had Ron disgusted and shutting up as he stalked up to the boy's dorm room. Harry came over to her.

"We ready?" Harry asked her with a grin.

Hermione grabbed her bag. She wasn't about to say anything in the common room. They were the only two who knew about the stories. She grabbed his arm and out they went. Once outside the common room and down the hall away from the portrait which was a bloody busy body she started talking softly to him.

"I can't find it." Hermione confessed to him.

Harry looked at her. "Can't find what?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I can't find my manuscript. I've checked my bag twice already."

She watched as Harry's eyes got big and his mouth dropped open. Now he was fully comprehending the situation.

"Oh shite." Harry's face was flushed red.

"Do you still have yours?" Hermione asked.

Harry opened his bag and pulled his out. "Right here." He gave her a wicked grin.

Hermione slapped his upper arm a few times. "Put it away. We don't need yours going missing as well."

He snickered as he put his back in his bag. "Where did you have it last?"

"In my bag. It always stays in my bag, unless I'm working on it." Hermione stated. "You think I would leave anything like that just laying around."

They turned the corner and kept walking and started down the stairs.

"That's really scary. Are you sure it couldn't have fallen out some place?"

Hermione thought about it. "I did drop my bag in the library today. The seam split open. I fixed it and then shoved everything back in real quickly."

"Let's check the library. It wouldn't hurt." Harry offered.

"Alright." Hermione told him.

She knew as long as Harry was with her, he wouldn't be getting into trouble being out after curfew. Besides, they had been stopped by several teachers, and no points had ever been deducted for it. She just couldn't stand patrolling the halls with Ron anymore and over the past seven weeks he had not done one patrol at all. Professor McGonagall had basically given her permission for snagging Harry and taking him with her, so it was all covered.

Once they were down on the floor where the library was they opened the doors. The library was rather daunting at night, but it was also one of her most favorite rooms in the whole castle. Harry started looking on one side while she started looking around on the other. It was easier to look it over quickly since they had split up. Hermione threw up her hands in disgust. It wasn't here. She walked over to where Harry was now sitting up on the main library desk looking around with that goofy grin on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes, she knew that grin. Harry was off in la la land and imagining all sorts of things.

"Stop that." Hermione told him as she slapped his leg.

Harry moaned and lay back on the desk. "I'm telling you Hermione, you could top if you wanted to."

Hermione groaned at him and then sat down beside him. "That is just it Harry. I don't want to. We've had this discussion before."

"Oh you tease." Harry said playfully.

Hermione snickered at him and lay back on the desk as well. "I'm dead Harry. You realize how dead I am if I can't find that."

Hermione looked over at him and Harry turned his head towards her. "No offense, but I'm keeping mine with me. No swapping tonight. The last thing I need is for mine to get out."

They both laughed hard at that thought. Harry was always getting into trouble and none of it his fault. Some of the times at least. This was one time Hermione didn't object not to read his manuscript. He had a very good point.

"Did you check Madam Pince's desk?" Hermione asked as she grimaced at the thought of Madam Pince reading it.

"Yes. First place I looked." Harry said. "If someone just picked it up then you can bet it has been read Hermione."

Hermione groaned, she already had a feeling it was going to come to this.

"You better hope and pray Professor Snape hasn't gotten a hold of that yet. Can you just imagine the look on his face?" Harry asked sadistically.

Hermione reached over and shoved him off the desk as Harry started laughing. Hermione sat up and scowled at him. "You better hope it doesn't get to him Harry. I'll throttle you to within an inch of your life. This was all your idea."

Harry grinned at her and started hopping away from her. "Oh baby don't tease me. Come get me."


	5. Chapter 5

Severus said a cleaning spell over himself and hastily got dressed again. He had to leave his own chambers. The little vixen had him so knotted up at the point he needed to walk and think. The best time he did this was when he prowled the school at night after curfew. He headed towards the library one of the rooms that had always eased his mind in the castle.

Taking the shortcut he knew he ended up going in the back way and not through the main doors. He paused when he heard the voices, two voices. Harry Potter and the vixen herself. Severus cast the Illusionment Charm and slowly made his way towards the front.

"You better hope and pray Professor Snape hasn't gotten a hold of that yet. Can you just imagine the look on his face?" Harry asked sadistically.

Severus paused at hearing himself being brought up by Potter. He watched as Hermione shoved the teen off the desk and scowled at him. Severus knitted his brows together. He had never seen either of them act this way before.

"You better hope it doesn't get to him Harry. I'll throttle you to within an inch of your life. This was all your idea."

Harry grinned at her and started hopping away from her. "Oh baby don't tease me. Come get me."

Severus's brows rose, that was blatantly sexual. _What had the vixen meant by this was all his idea? What did Potter have to do with it?_

He watched as Hermione laid back down on the desk. If Madam Pince knew those two were playing around her desk that way, hell would freeze over. Severus smirked. He wasn't about to give up this advantage to see what these two were up too.

"Stop it Harry. Come on, it is time to get serious. My manuscript is missing." Hermione said.

He watched as Harry came back over to the desk and hopped up beside her again. "I know. I was trying to lighten the mood some. Okay, we know it isn't in Gryffindor tower. You would have already been called a Scarlet woman by now."

Hermione snorted out a laugh. "If they only knew."

Harry snickered. "I'm not telling them. So Gryffindor is out."

"If anyone in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw would have found it, I would have had it back or in a teacher's office by now." Hermione said.

"Too true." Harry agreed.

Severus smirked as they were narrowing things down of where it actually was.

"That leaves Slytherin." Hermione stated.

Harry snickered. "They would read it."

Hermione groaned. "No doubt a Scarlet woman with them as well."

Severus clamped down from making a retort on that one. He watched as Harry leaned over her. "No. With Slytherin. You'd be infamous."

"Oh God Harry!" Hermione said. "Don't tell me such things."

Severus nodded. _Keep going Potter. Do tell her._

"Come on Hermione. Think about it." Harry said and then hoped down from the desk and grabbed her hands, so she was pulled in a sitting position.

Severus could see the rosy flush in her skin as she was evidently giving this some thought.

"You actually think the Slytherins would understand Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Baby they'd be coming to beg for lessons." Then he snickered.

Severus smirked at the scandalized face Hermione had gotten from that comment. Severus wouldn't have gone that far with it.

"Stop it Harry James Potter." Hermione scolded him.

"Yes, Mummy." Harry said as he hopped back before she could slap him.

Severus noted these two were very comfortable with each other considering what they were talking about. He also still thought Potter needed a good slap up side his head for that.

"Okay, seriously. Look at this way. If they read it, one they are going to figure out it is Professor Snape. Two, you are probably the only brave enough one to think about him that way. Three, it also shows how much you admire him. Gryffindors don't like Slytherins, but I bet they'll think differently about it now." Harry stated.

Severus nodded in agreement. He sure was as he watched her face as it became pensive as she thought about what Potter had just told her.

"I don't know Harry." Hermione said in resigned and defeated tone.

Severus closed his eyes. He did not like hearing that tone in her voice. Not considering after reading what he had read, he felt responsible for this. He knew he was a bastard and this time for once he saw the effects of what damage it could cause for being that way.

"Come on Hermione, it's not like this fourth year again. It's not plastered all over the Daily Prophet. I doubt any of the Slytherins would stoop so low to suffer the wrath of their head of house." Harry said.

"We'll see. It's not like I can stop it. I don't even have it to stop it."

Severus opened his eyes. One thing was for certain. He was having a talk with his seventh years. He eased away from them and headed out the back of the library. Potter was right about one thing. This was not even coming close to being put in the Daily Prophet.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus paused outside the Slytherin common room. _You need a plan Severus. You got three weeks to fix the damage you caused. Not to mention a house full of hormonal teenagers. Merlin, this was not going to be easy. Potter is involved. Anytime Potter is involved nothing is ever easy with him. _

Once the password was said Severus walked into the common room. He looked around noting that forth year and below were all in their beds as they should be. Fifth years had five minutes left to clear the common room. Draco and Pansy had flushed red in having noticed him walk into the room.

"I need to speak with all my seventh years alone. Everyone else clear the common room." He announced inside the room.

They scurried and scuttled about and Severus noted they moved quickly and soon all he had left were his seventh years. He walked about slowly looking at each of them. His scowl of disapproval firmly set in place. The conscious and deliberate way of glaring at each of them set the mood.

"I confiscated a certain manuscript tonight as some of you well know." Severus started, then continued. "While certain literary writing is not banned at Hogwarts. It will be banned in Slytherin House. It shall also not be discussed for any reasons, without exception outside those who have already read it. Think carefully even while discussing it then. The consequences of such actions will be vile and excruciatingly painful, life imposing even."

He continued his slow stalking about them and watched as his seventh years swallowed visibly under his intense gaze. Some shifting uncomfortably, while others looked away not even daring to meet his eye. _The little vixen knew exactly how this felt. My snakes hadn't gotten such treatment before. _It was better to leave it up to their imaginations and allow it to really sink in. Some of them knew exactly how vile and maliciously painful he could get. Death eater tales from their parents were notoriously rampant in this house.

_Think Severus. They need more than a just a threat at this point. They actually stole this from another student. _

"For the next three weeks, all seventh years will be under notice for theft of personal property. Whether you took it or not. The property in question has a great value for the damage it can inflict. Not only for the student in question but also for myself."

He paused again letting the silence hang like dark imposing cloud over each of them. He saw several lower their heads as he stalked slowly about and pausing here and there to study his snakes.

"Such information, better not leak from this house. To ensure that it does not leak and for the theft in question: All letters of recommendation have been revoked for continuing further education once outside Hogwarts."

Severus heard the pitiless moans and groans as he weighted down his judgment upon them.

"But, sir. That is rather harsh. How are we supposed to get apprenticeships if we don't have that approval?" Blaise asked.

Severus scowled at Blaise. The boy lowered his eyes quickly away. Severus knew he had other connections, but a head of house recommendation went far and wide to the masters in the wizarding community. Most masters wouldn't take on an apprentice without a recommendation from the school they had attended.

"Then I suggest you earn them back in the next three weeks." Severus said silkily.

_Potter is involved in this. My snakes made it worse. Not to mention my own part in all of this. If I have to suffer for three weeks of picking up the pieces so do they. This isn't exactly a plan Severus. This is just a band-aid at the moment._

"How do we do that sir?" Draco asked.

Severus turned his scowl towards him and watched his face go deathly pale as Severus took a moment to think.

_That is a good question. How are they going to do this Severus? I don't know. That is a scary thought. I am not exactly sure what I want out of this yet. I really need to figure that one out._

He could feel his snakes covertly watching him as all eyes were on him. He had to tell them something.

"For starters. Miss Granger will be treated with respect." Severus said slowly. _Swallow that one yourself Severus. _"For the next three weeks, each of you will be going out of your way to show her that respect."

He heard only a few reluctant groans. This wasn't altogether surprising. Some of his snakes weren't exactly stupid. Harry did make a very good point to Hermione, they'll think differently about her now, and from the sounds of it, they were already starting to do so.

"We are only doing this with Miss Granger, no one else?" Pansy asked as a slight pinkish tinge rose up along her neck.

Severus arched a brow. This was interesting. "Yes with Miss Granger, if any others arise for the occasion Miss Parkinson use your discretion."

He saw Pansy sit back with almost a feral look on her face. Evidently Miss Parkinson had her eye on someone in Gryffindor, yes. She would take the advantage of seeing this as an opportunity to put her cunning mind to work. Severus saw Draco roll his eyes at Pansy. He knew these two were friends, much like he had seen Potter and Hermione in the library earlier. Draco would know who his friend was after.

"If anything else should arise within the next three weeks I'll inform you at that time. Letters earned back will be given after the end of year feast. That is all." Severus said and strolled toward the exit of the common room. He was past the point of being seen when he heard the group start talking. He paused to listen.

"I told you." Pansy hissed. "I warned you all that something like this was going to happen."

He heard Draco snort. "Well, it's not like you are going to just sit back now and just watch is it. Going after a certain lion to corrupt now aren't you."

"Ouch, quit slapping me." Draco said. "Not my fault you got your heart on taming a lion."

"Shut up Draco." Pansy hissed.

"Crabbe and Goyle are going to be the first ones to pay their respects." Blaise stated.

"Come on. Why us?" Crabbe said. He heard Goyle grunt in agreement.

"Why? You stupid dolts." Draco said. "You two are the ones that stole that in the first place. And look at what it has got us. Three weeks of torture."

"Speak for yourself." Pansy said wickedly. "This is three weeks of broadening opportunity."

Draco groaned. "You are going to make me help you aren't you?"

"Draco dear," Pansy said sweetly. "You know how much I adore you, and if you want to keep your little lion under wraps as well, you'll be helping me."

Draco moaned. "Fine, you little black mailer. Don't come crying to me if this doesn't work out."

Severus shook his head and left the common room. They were going to be plotting away now at what they all wanted. He headed back to his quarters. He had to figure that out himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione lay in bed looking at the four poster bed posts and the closed curtains. This had been her bed for the past seven years. She hadn't been the only one to sleep in it. The posts along with the underside of the wooden canopy above her had scratches and doodles, names of past students. She had studied every inch of this bed once she got there in her first year. Hermione had remembered doing that her very first weekend.

There was best friend stuff, boyfriend and girlfriend stuff, little different symbols. Her first impression of it all was vandalizing of property. However, over the years as her time was getting closer to leaving the school; she understood the need to leave a lasting impression of one's self. She still hadn't decided on a design yet.

Standing up on the bed her fingers traced the very familiar patterns in the wood. It had become a mosaic of time. Her favorites had been done by Harry's own mother. She never told him about it, she had kept that little bit of information to herself. They were the colorful masterpieces all on their own.

Slowly, her fingers traced over the STS. The two Ss were snakes turned towards each other, and one flipped upside down in the yin and yang fashion. The T in the middle was designed in the shape of a cross. While embossed behind it was a delicate lily whose petals were marbled in with black and white. Underneath it was written: Snake of Worth.

Hermione looked at the others that Lily had done. All the marauders were there. Harry's father, was an imposing and reverent stag with a lily behind it. Lily had written Determined to the End. Sirius had a dog with a lily behind it, Mutt for Life. Professor Lupin was a moon with a wolf howling in the center with that same lily behind it like the others, Understanding without Fail. Even Wormtail, that Lily had written, Shifty Whiskers.

Hermione smiled. Harry's mother had gotten them all right. She felt a closeness to Harry's mother that Harry hadn't even known. Hermione knew that Harry needed to see this, but it wasn't like he could come into their dorm room. Getting down off the bed she pulled out a piece of parchment. She got back on her bed and painstakingly added each design his mother had done to the bed upon it.

Once finished she grabbed more parchment and put them one by one on separate sheets and enlarged them further. She wouldn't want to keep the Wormtail one, but it would be up to Harry on that one. She made a copy for herself on Professor Snape. She had stared at it often enough to know exactly who it was. At first she didn't know. It had taken some time to figure it out. She put Harry's copies back in her bag and lay back down tracing her fingers over the snakes.

Everything in her told her that Lily got this one right as well. She couldn't help how she felt about him. It was like trying to tell the ocean to not to move or the sun to stop shining. Hermione sighed. It had been a slow and gradual process. It hadn't happened overnight. She hadn't discovered it herself until shortly after Christmas when Harry had broached the subject of sexual fantasies.

Now those were with Slytherin. Hermione couldn't help but feel depressed about the situation. Anytime the Slytherins got a hold of something it always went bad. The tears started falling down the sides her face. She knew it was coming. Harry was too optimistic about things. She couldn't blame him really, after everything he had gone through. He almost had to look at life that way. Nevertheless, she wasn't Harry. She didn't live the charmed life he had. She was just one of his best friends who went along for the ride. Not always coming out of it for the better at times. It took a lot of bravery to stand beside Harry. You never knew what was going to happen.

She never counted on this happening. This was far worse than the Daily Prophet. She hadn't told Harry how deeply she had fallen. He only knew that she thought Professor Snape was well worth shagging. She had poured her heart into those fantasies, and now it was in the middle of the snake pit.

_You need to stop this right now. Whatever happens will happen. It hurts so bad._ Hermione chastised herself for how she was feeling. She got back up and got out a quill and ink, then she sat back down and pulled over the design that Lily had done for Professor Snape. She worked for several hours. Once she had finished, she looked back at the parchment and stared at it.

The lily was clearly still there, the design she had. Hermione did not want to mess with it. Around the lily, itself Hermione had drawn the vines and thorns interlocking around the whole thing. There were black and white roses placed around it as well. Under what Lily had written, Hermione put these words: Behind the Thorns.

Hermione got up and taking the parchment she took out her wand and slowly embossed around the design. Once finished she stood there and looked at it. It fit perfectly and she couldn't help but smile at it. Now if she could get her manuscript back, she knew exactly what she wanted to add to the front cover of it. Harry already had a design for his own. He had been teasing her for weeks for not coming up with one yet. Well, she'll show him tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

It was early Saturday morning as Severus sat at the teacher's table to eat breakfast. The student tables would be more filled in another hour and a half. Eating breakfast as early as he could always left him more time to get other things done. This had become one of his habits with being a spy for the order. Organizing his time had been a must, he had so little of it. Now he felt he had too much on his hands.

Last night he had still not thought about what he really wanted to come out of this whole situation that he found himself drawn into unsuspectingly by Hermione. He also had left off reading the last lesson in that story she was working on. He was already twisted in knots enough as it was without adding more fuel to the fire. Which at present had him thinking of how to actually get the manuscript back to her.

_I could banish it back to her. What would be the enjoyment in that? I'm a sadistic bastard, I wouldn't be able to see her face that way. Seeing her is the key here. Her body language, her emotions, I have got to figure out how far she has really taken this._

Severus lifted up his coffee and instead of taking a drink. He watched the two Gryffindors come into the great hall. For the last several weeks, he had noticed them eating breakfast without their third companion. Lunch and dinner were still eaten with him and the youngest Weasley as well as a few others. He had noticed, but hadn't paid close attention. It wasn't like he had wanted to.

Taking out his wand he silently said the listening spell over the salt and pepper shakers. Crafty little spell of his own making, he felt the tickle in his right ear, and things became a little more clearer from where they had sat at. Severus sipped his coffee as he watched and listened.

"I have something for you." Hermione said. He watched as Hermione pulled her bag up on the table and opened it and handed over several scrolls of parchment.

"Not more notes. I have enough of those." Harry groaned.

Hermione shook her head no. "Not notes. Open it."

Severus narrowed his eyes as he watched Potter unroll the parchments. He saw the wide eyed look on the teen's face.

"Hermione," Harry gushed. "did you do these?"

Hermione had a wistful look on her face. "No. Your mother did Harry."

Severus brow arched. _What had she found? What did Lily do? Parchment looks too new to be anything Lily had done._

"Oh Hermione, I didn't have anything that was my mother's." Harry said with cracked voice filled with emotion. He flipped one scroll to the next. "I don't understand. How did you find this?"

Severus watched as Hermione wiped her face under her eyes as she had been watching her friend.

"I've seen them every day. I've been at Hogwarts. At the end of our third year four of those finally made sense. I didn't know your mother was the one who did them until then." Hermione said.

"Why are you just now giving it to me? Why didn't you give them to me back then?" Harry asked.

Hermione snickered. "Not like I really could have given them to you. They are on the bed that I sleep in."

Severus eyebrows rose. _The Vixen is sleeping in the same bed as Lily had. Lily had evidently left her moniker on the bed. With what though?_ Severus felt pained. A part of him would always love Lily. He knew it was one sided and not worth living that way. This was one thing he had first hand knowledge of. He looked at Hermione. He had to find out how she felt about things. About him.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, not like I'm allowed up there." Harry flipped over another one. "What is hard. My mum did these. But seeing what she did for Wormtail is ugh. Not sure if I even want to keep that one."

"If it was me, I wouldn't." Hermione said. "But I'm not you Harry. That was why I brought all of them."

Harry flipped another one. "Oh man. She even did one for Professor Snape."

_Did one what Potter?_ Severus scowled. _This was irritating, why couldn't the two of them have sat a little closer to the head table?_

Severus watched as Hermione leaned over and pointed at something on it. "Have you noticed that whatever, she wrote has been right Harry."

Severus saw Potter's grin then look up at the head table at him. Severus had a scowl on his face as he kept eating and looked around at the still quiet great hall.

"Snake of Worth." Harry said. "She got that right as well."

Severus looked back at the pair. Harry was no longer looking up at the table. Hermione was though. _Lily had stopped talking to me after fifth year. Why would she have put something like that about him where she had slept? _

"She got it right Harry. On the marauders as well as Professor Snape."

Severus took a drink of his coffee. It was odd feeling he got when she looked at him. He could see the admiration that she had on her face along with respect. Something he wasn't given all that often.

"Be right back." Harry said.

Severus watched as Potter got up from the table with a piece of parchment in his hand. He started walking to the head table. Severus put his normal scowl on his face whom he designated only for Potter. Potter stopped in front of him.

"Yes, Potter?" Severus silkily asked.

He watched as Harry looked at the parchment then Hermione then back to him. "I think you should have this. My mother did this. Hermione gave me something that is precious. I know we haven't always gotten along, but I think this one would mean more to you than me."

Severus watched as Harry stretched out his arm, and Severus wiped his hand on a napkin and took the parchment.

"Got to run." Harry said.

Severus watched as Harry practically ran back to the table. Severus looked down at the parchment, and his heart clenched at seeing the drawing Lily had done. This was the last thing he would have expected her to do. Severus looked up at the two of them. They had been watching him, not saying a word as he looked over the drawing. Severus realized one thing. Potter was not like his father. He wasn't like James. James would have never given this to him. In a manner that Severus had never done, he inclined his head to Potter. What felt even better, it finally felt like she had truly forgiven him for what he had said.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione noticed the nod. Her heart soared for her best friend and a little for herself for making that happen. She hadn't really expected Harry to give it to him, but was delighted that he had. She turned and looked at Harry. He had a little bit of a goofy grin on his face. Hermione wasn't sure which grin that was.

"What did he say?" She asked him.

"He didn't say anything. I didn't expect him to either." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It's weird. I think he finally saw me for the first time. He has never done that before with me Hermione."

"I told you she was right." Hermione reached in her bag and pulled out the parchment, she had added to the original. "I want to show you something else. Now maybe you'll leave me alone. I finally got the design I want to put on the manuscript if I ever get it back."

She pushed it across the table as Harry picked it up and rolled the parchment. Hermione chanced another glance to look up at the head table again. She noticed Professor Snape was eating slower than he normally did this morning. Hermione also noticed he kept looking at the two of them. She figured it had to do with what Harry had just given him.

"This is perfect. Behind the Thorns."

Hermione turned back to Harry, who was grinning at the parchment.

"You really think so?" She asked. She felt so depressed still and needed the boost of confidence.

Harry looked up at her and rolled his eyes at her. "My design on my manuscript looks like a two year old drew it compared to this one. Of course it's perfect. It's from you."

Harry handed it back to her, and she gave him a soft smile. She felt a little better.

"You always saw him, Hermione. Nobody else did. You've always been able to see through things. Figure things out before anyone else. Nobody else got passed the thorns." Harry said softly.

Hermione gave an uncontrolled laugh. "Thanks Harry."

She looked back at the head table. Hermione saw a very pensive look on Severus's face as he held his coffee mug. She could see he kept twirling it around, not drinking it or setting it down. That look was a rare one, she wondered if that drawing that Harry's mother had done caused that. Lily was after all the one who had seen him first. She didn't understand fully what had happened there between them, that was something Harry hadn't discussed either. Severus had shown Harry a few memories and Hermione and Ron hadn't pushed for it. Harry had told them it was private. Whatever had happened. Hermione had a feeling it had to do with those thorns he had around him.

"I'm going to go fly for a few hours. Want to come with me?" Harry asked.

"No, not really. We have exams coming. You know the two weeks of study, study, study. That is why no classes, so we can prepare." Hermione warned him.

Harry groaned and rolled up the scrolls. He put them in his robe stood up and squared his shoulders and set a scowl on his face and glared at her. Hermione's eyes widen. She hated when he did this, and secretly loved it at the same time. Harry was very good at pulling off Professor Snape's faces and attitude when he wanted something.

"Miss Granger," Harry hissed in a low deadly growl. "Grab your bag and follow me."

Hermione put the scroll back in her bag. "Where are we going?" She asked him.

Harry put his hands on the table and leaned in menacingly, "Did I give you permission to question me?"

"No." Hermione told him softly as students were now starting to come into the great hall for breakfast.

She watched as Harry looked towards the door and looked back at her. "Then do as your told and follow me." He said scathingly.

Once she had her bag ready she stood up and Harry started for the door. "Damn," she hissed. "now he'll make me watch him fly for the sheer torture of it."

She followed him. Once to the doorway she looked back quickly at the head table. Professor Snape had stood and he was scowling at the two of them. She gulped that was his you are in so much trouble scowl. She turned back and walked out the doorway her heart fluttering in her chest. Harry was good in a pinch at getting her to move to do something, but he wasn't Snape.


	10. Chapter 10

Severus had listened to the rest of their conversation. It had been rather enlightening. Potter seemed to have one of these manuscripts as well. Now it appeared, she had a design that belonged on it. He could also hear the desperate need for approval in her voice, and Potter had risen like the true friend he was and told her exactly how he felt about it. Severus noted the slight change in her voice that the reassurance had given her. She needed a lot more than that, and he knew it. She had willingly put herself into a position of looking past all of his defenses he had in place of keeping everyone away.

What had happened with Lily had been his own fault. His ever sadistic nature had been looking for people to strike out at so it could be stroked. It took a certain type of temperament in a woman to actually be able to do that. He had gone over what happened with Lily for years and knew it was himself who had pushed her towards James Potter. He had even begged her to forgive him. Evidently, she had but never told him so. That was a bitterness left in his mouth, knowing she had done that.

He looked back at Hermione. Severus realized, he would have never been able to close that chapter in his life without that witch sitting right there. Lily had been the first one to see who he was. Now it seemed he had another who had dared to come around his sadistic bastard side and look past it all.

_What do you really want Severus? I want someone who can withstand the sadistic nature that I have. Someone who is willing to feed off of it, to stroke that side of me because what is behind it is very vulnerable and like hell I am willing to just let anyone around it. _

Severus watched as Potter stood up, and he saw that teen emulated him for Hermione. The tone in his voice, the set scowl that was his. He watched as Hermione responded to Potter being sadistic with her.

_Bloody hell, Potter has read what she has written. She's stroking that side of him, drawing it out so he has to man up to the challenge of it. _

He watched as Potter leaned in towards her and his comment. That air of authority and confidence with laced with a hint of a threat. Severus was proud to see that. _That is my handiwork right there. If Potter could see his son now, he would turn over in his grave at seeing that. _

Severus stood and narrowed his eyes in a sadistic predatory scowl as they headed for the door. He kept that scowl in place and watched as Hermione looked back at him.

_Yes, you are in trouble. A world of it is going to come down upon you, my little vixen. I have every intention of stoking that flame and adding fuel to the fire. Time to read what you wrote for lesson three Severus. Time to figure out my little minx that has been dished up to me unknowingly. Let her go play with Potter and sit outside and wonder about that look. _

Severus canceled the spell over the salt and pepper shakers after they left the great hall. He swallowed the last of the coffee down in his cup and walked out the back door. With a scathing, curled upper lip, his feet carried him down into the dungeon as students jumped out of his way.

He saw the look of widening eyes on Pansy and Draco's faces as they looked at him. Severus didn't care if his seventh years saw the look he had right now. It was territorial and very predatory as he passed them heading straight for his quarters.

"Oh my." He heard Pansy hiss.

"Leave it alone." Draco told her. "Move woman, we need to hurry if you want to find your lion."

Severus stopped at the door to his office that would lead into his quarters. He watched as Draco pulled Pansy further down the hall.

"Do you think Professor Snape will go after Miss Granger?" Pansy asked Draco.

"Whoever wins Miss Granger's affection is going to be one hell of a lucky man. Now move." Draco tugged her.

Severus smirked and opened his door and stepped inside shutting the door behind him and warding it. His Slytherins would see the color of the door, and that meant no interruptions, unless death was upon them. He strode over to the bookcase which hid the door to his personal quarters and said the password to get inside. Once inside he took off his outer robe and hung it up on the snake rack by the door. His eyes fell on the manuscript as it lay still on the table where he had not taken it from. Severus walked over to it and picked it up.

"Time to show me what you really got inside you my little minx." Severus headed to his bedroom with the manuscript.

Once inside his bedroom, he tossed it down on his bed. Slowly, he started undressing. He had every intention of enjoying himself as he decided that would start reading it the start and work back up to lesson three. He tossed his shirt over the bedroom chair while he kicked off his shoes. Severus undid his trousers and pulled them off tossing them also over to his shirt. He sat down on the bed and looked at the manuscript as he pulled off his socks.

Severus pulled the pillows out from under the sheets, which were white satin. The duvet was black which he left in place as he maneuvered the pillows, so he could lean back and relax on the bed. He was situated where he could sit up in bed as he had done on many occasions reading well into the hours of the morning. After they were to his liking, he picked up the manuscript and leaned back and started reading.

Soon he closed his eyes after having read the introduction again.

"Her first two sentences show she is masochistic. Love and hate, pain and pleasure. She is playing them off of each other. Loves pain, hates pleasure." Severus opened his eyes at what he had said.

"If she hates pleasure you have royally screwed her over, Severus." He said as he ran his hands through his hair. He started searching the introduction again. He knew he was onto something. His senses came alive as he continued to follow that little tug inside him.

"She is effected by my voice, rather deeply if her soul is begging for it. I wonder how well I've voiced trained her already." Severus shook his head. "Wonder about that one later. Stay on track here."

His eyes started picking out words off of the manuscript. Frightened, eager, discover myself, her choice, haven't changed my mind.

"Determined little minx." Severus grinned at that.

That was all before he stepped inside the story. His eyes continued to scan for other clues she placed inside her own words.

He was best after all, awe and great respect, hands of a Master.

"Little enamored by me." Severus chuckled. He had to admit. He was enjoying himself.

He reread over the introduction again. "You have listened rather well to what I've told you over the years. I made a lasting impression on you that was for sure."

Severus laid his head back, "So she's attracted to me sexually, my voice effects her, she frightened of this at the same time."

He turned the page and started to read over the first lesson.

"She at least knows her body. As even gone as far as tasting herself." Severus moaned at that and closed his eyes and imagined seeing her.

_My eyes roved over her creamy skin so satiny smooth as she lay on the black duvet on my bed. That wild hair tamed as it had been before on the night of the dance back in her fourth year so elegantly twisted up on her head, with stray ringlets falling down on the sides of her face. Her soft brown eyes ever looking frightened and hopeful at the same time. My heart quickened at seeing that look. _

"_Run your hands over your body." I commanded her._

_I watched as she complied with my orders. I watched as those delicate little hands of hers started at her neck and slowly went over her breasts. She continued past her breasts, which started to harden but not fully enough for me._

"_Back to your breast. Kneed them." I told her as my voice dropped lower as feral desire of claiming arose in me._

_I watched as she did exactly as I asked, the pleasure of watching her doing this was breathtaking._

"_Pinch your nipples. As hard as you can until you moan for me."_

_She did so and I watched her fingers, the whiteness in the joints learning how much pain her body could endure where it would wash over to pleasure. My breathing was slow as I forced myself to maintain that calm and confidential sagacity that she needed. I heard her whimper and then finally moan for me._

"_Yes, you enjoyed that didn't you?" I asked her._

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Move your hands lower."_

_I watched as her as her back arched as for me. That body was mine to control to torment her with pleasure. Her eyes closed as her hands continued down her stomach. I feasted upon watching her doing this to herself all the while I longed to be inside her, filling her, taking her repeatedly. Not yet, I had to tell myself, I had to keep restraint, to hold off, to drive her to the point where she would be. Where I wanted her. Where I needed her to be._

_Her hands were down to that soft luscious moist hair that glistened with her arousal._

"_Spread you legs wider."_

_She obeyed and my heart beat faster as I looked upon her flesh with pride coursing through my veins. _

"_Finger yourself."_

_My breathing hitched as I watched her stroke in and out of her sex. I was pleased and awed that she had so willingly allowed me to do this to her._

"_Taste yourself. Taste how much you desire me. How much pleasure I give you." I commanded her._

_I watched as she pulled her fingers from her sex and heard her moan as she took them in her mouth and sucked them clean._

Severus groaned and growled out as he came hard, his muscle clenched and throbbed in his hand. He rode through the sexual induced high as he panted for air desperately to fill his lungs.

He growled in frustration at not having gone further in the fantasy. His climax came too soon for his tastes.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione was worried. By the time her and Harry had made it out of the castle to head towards the pitch, so he could go fly, four Slytherins had been very pleasant to her. They greeted her without malice, no snide remarks, no scathing comments about her looks, and to top it off Crabbe and Goyle had held the doors open for both her and Harry.

Once they were far enough from the castle not to be heard Harry started walking backwards in front of her.

"Well Miss Granger," Harry grinned broadly. "seems I was right."

"Shut up." Hermione told him grinning right along with him. She couldn't help it. It actually felt good, and very odd at the same time. They had always gone out of their way to hiss harsh comments at her. Now they were going out of their way to be pleasant. It felt unnerving for the abrupt change in them. She was worried, no telling what they were truly after, and it was a little scary to say the least.

"Now, now. Be a good girl and play nicely." Harry teased.

Hermione glared at him. She felt responsible for feeding fuel to Harry's fire. He had picked things up to quickly. Harry had become an avid reader of certain books that her mother had sent her for him. She loved her parents dearly. They were so understanding, not to mention that Hermione knew her parents more than just dabbled into that lifestyle. They lived in it. Accidents do happen when you walk in on things unawares. It was just one of those facts of life. It was the summer after her third year when that had happened. Needless to say her mother had sat her down and given her a crash course on the lifestyle. It was hauntingly beautiful. She had always known her parents were deeply in love with each other. They gravitated around each other so perfectly. So when Harry started having other questions that was when she wrote her mother to explain the situation and now Harry had a treasure trove of books that he had been reading.

He was already using key words to elicit responses in her. They wouldn't go so far as to have sex with each other. She loved to tease Harry, and he teased her right back. She had a bond with Harry that even Ron wouldn't understand.

"No." She teased.

Harry stopped walking and his chest puffed out, and she watched as his face got that air of confidence again, and he narrowed his brows. He pulled his wand out and placed it on the side of her neck rubbed the wood along the muscle right where she was very sensitive.

"None of that now. You know better." He threatened with a scathing tone.

Hermione couldn't help it. That threat along with the hint of pleasure was driving her crazy. "Alright, you win. I'll be a good girl."

Harry smirked then threw his arm about her shoulders and kissed the side of her head. "You are so fun to play with."

"A little toy for your entertainment." She snickered.

They started walking to the pitch this way. She was feeling a lot better now. They had a way with each other for letting this side of their nature out to come play in a safe manner where they wouldn't hurt each other. The lines had been set up clearly and they both knew exactly where to stop.

She left Harry when he had playfully pushed her up to the stairs of the stands, and he entered into the pitch on the ground level. Hermione ascended the stairs and came out to where the seats were. After looking around she found a set of seats that didn't have anyone around them. She didn't feel up to chit chat, it was dreadfully dull to sit and talk about the weather and things that she felt utterly useless. When she had been younger, she would have sought out as much company as possible, now she gravitated to be left alone. She wanted topics that were meaningful and not just fluff.

Reaching into her bag, Hermione pulled out her copy of _'The Story of O'_, she started reading it yet again. She had read it quite a few times. It was one of her favorites. It had been written by a woman to her lover who had admired the works of Marquis de Sade. She smiled at the fact she had used this novel to start out her fantasies herself. O had been taken to the chateau of Roissy by her lover to be trained. Harry had guessed that the chaperone in her own fantasy had been O herself who had brought her to the castle.

Hermione read for about twenty minutes when she heard the giggling of girls not too far from her now.

"I bet he is to die for under those robes." Hannah said.

"Ginny would know all about that." Susan giggled. "I heard her tell Luna he has a tattoo."

Hermione wanted to snort out laughing on that one, but held herself in check. Harry had no tattoo, he had enough scars on his body. He felt a tattoo would be over doing things. She had found herself agreeing with him on that assessment. His scars were interesting enough, and she garnered a few of her own right along with him.

"Oh My God!" Hannah shouted.

Hermione put the down and looked out at the pitch. Her eyes sought out for Harry and saw him going into a dive, a very steep one at that. _What was he doing?_

"That was Pansy Parkinson that fell from that broom." Susan said.

Hermione stood and she saw Harry as he reached out and grabbed Pansy around her the waist and hoisted her up on his broom with him at the same time twisting at a tight angle leaving them a mere few feet off the ground. They were still flying but in a roll now as Harry hung onto her, and they finally tumbled onto the grass rolling over and over. Hermione grabbed her book and her bag and headed for the stairs and down them.

She felt a hand go around her waist and one clamp over her mouth as she was pulled back under the stairs. Her heart started pounding as the fear rose. Hermione's fighting instincts came out, and she started to struggle in the arms.

"Calm down Miss Granger. I'm not going to hurt you." Draco said into her ear.

Hermione was angry now that she knew who had her. She threw her head back to make contact with the taller teen. She ended up hitting his shoulder.

"Stop this. Just listen." Draco hissed. "Pansy likes Potter. She sat that whole thing up to fall off that broom."

Hermione struggled with the anger that was there. This was Draco of all people who had grabbed her like that.

"She knew you would rush over as soon as you saw what was happening. I am merely holding you back for a bit, she black mailed me into doing this. She's my best friend Miss Granger. You know how far you go when you have a friend who means everything to you."

Hermione's mind was running non stop. _Draco Malfoy, helping his best friend to catch Harry his enemy. What had gotten into the Slytherins? This is crazy. He called me Miss Granger twice. There wasn't any malice in his voice either only concern. _

Hermione went slack in his arms.

"I am sorry for grabbing you that way. I had to catch you off guard because I didn't want to hurt you. Believe me Miss Granger. If I could have found a different way of doing it, I would have." Draco insisted.

He moved his hand from her mouth.

"She really likes Harry that much?" Hermione asked.

Draco snorted out a laugh. "She got me into helping her. Yes, Miss Granger. She likes Potter, that much. I am willing to call a truce, and I'll even go as far as taking everything back that I ever said about you and Potter if it means her happiness."

Hermione noticed he still hadn't let her go, but he wasn't exactly holding her to firmly either now. She closed her eyes and thought about what he had said. She would have done the same thing if Harry had asked.

"Alright Malfoy." Hermione told him.

Hermione heard the sigh of relief he had let out.

"Thank you Miss Granger."

Hermione eased out of his arms now that he fully dropped them to his sides. She turned around and looked up at him. She could see they still held concern as he looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You are the understanding one. I am not sure how Weasley is going to be about this." Draco said seriously.

"Ron?" Hermione growled out. "He'll pull his notoriously selfish side up in a rage and storm away from Harry yet again. He's done it to many times to count. That is the way he is."

Hermione watched as Draco crossed his arms and leaned back on the wood under the stairs, his grey eyes still concerned.

"You don't like Weasley very much now." Draco stated.

Hermione moved over to where there was a cross section and sat down on the wood and dropped her bag down.

"Ron's an ass. He's selfish. He never really wanted me around Harry. Over the last few weeks he's become near impossible to be around." Hermione couldn't believe she was actually telling this to Draco Malfoy of all people.

"Will he try and hurt either of you for this, if things work out?" Draco asked.

Hermione became pensive. Ron's anger was volatile. She wouldn't put it past him to hex one of them. Hermione looked back up at Draco.

"Hexing or cursing might happen. Not sure if it will be at me or Harry though. It might be directed else where." Hermione told him.

Draco smiled at her a little. "Don't worry about us Slytherins. Pansy has more than myself watching her back while she is trying to catch Potter. It is you and Potter, whom we can't exactly keep watch over once you two are in the common rooms."

Hermione had an odd feeling run through her. Well, it had felt strange, to think that the Slytherins were worried about retaliation if things did work out between Pansy and Harry. They had even gone so far as to put things together and even further so it seemed. In Gryffindor, that had never really planned anything, they had jumped with both feet in and rode the ride until it stopped. It was thrilling not knowing the possible outcome. This was a side of Slytherin, she hadn't seen. It was a protective side.


	12. Chapter 12

Severus pushed his fingers into his temples on the sides of his head and rubbed them clockwise. He forced himself to come back to a sense of balance, so he could start really going back over things. Taking a few deep breaths he calmed down and lowered his heart rate to a more manageable level. His eyes sought out the manuscript again.

"Get this done Severus so you can get this back to her without knowing you've read it." He admonished himself.

He removed his hands from his temples and picked the pages back up. His eyes roved over the first lesson at where he had stopped before that lovely image came into his head.

"She wants to be owned, at least sexually." He grinned as he felt that feral hum burning deep inside him. "Even willing to give control of her body away to do it."

Severus started reading over the second lesson now, forcing himself to concentrate as much as possible. Once he had finished going over the second lesson, and he laid his head back while closing his eyes as his groin had other ideas right then.

"Breathe," He said as he looked up at the ceiling and took several deep breaths. "Better. Now think. Yes, she is desperate for approval. She feels like she'll fail me even in this."

Severus hit the back of his head up against the headboard of the bed. "No wonder she's so damned frightened of how she feels. I've led her to believe that she fails me at everything."

He felt like such a bastard for doing this to her. He stopped hitting his head and looked back down at the manuscript. Severus flipped the page to the next one and started reading.

Lesson Three - Master's Triskelion

The nights have grown harder to endure. My mind is ever constantly upon him. There is no rest from the chains of this desire, this smoldering flame of passion. It is a slow, increasing burn of that fragrance which surrounds me. That fragrance of seduction which comes like a thief in the night. She walks upon my slumbering mind with malicious laughter ever taunting and robbing me of what I need, what I crave, what I hunger.

I lay begging in that bed of torture. Yet, my cry unheard, night after night. The pain of it has crazed my mind and drives me to such wanton plights. I lay ever waiting for the rays of the sun to shine upon the windows that adorn my prison. The hope has become fleeting that he would come and unshackle me from such torment. It is he who I crave, who I hunger, who I need, who drives me to such imposing chains.

I rise before the break of day and leave that bed of solitude where I find no peace for he is not there. The silk of his voice is a web of entrapment to me. His soft whispers in the hall beckon me forward, onward, ever searching for him. He has become elusive as a flighty temptress while I look to and fro. My heart races ever searching for him. I rather endure his wrath than my own desire.

He is in his office when I find him. Rest has become a stranger unto him. His eyes have lost the luster they once had. Weariness is ever upon him as he labors away writing upon parchment until the grey morn. His longing I feel, for it has fed my desire. It pains me to see him thus. He has been taxed and pulled taunt by the everyone present around him. The demands are constantly placed upon him. Forever he will hold that honor even unto his last breath. His is a labor of love that he works so, as he has bound himself to his own prison.

My heart beats and pounds in my chest as I watch him. He is hurting. I feel it with every breath he takes. It is there hidden deep inside him. Others won't see it. He won't show it. He is hidden behind a wall of his own making that is transparent unto me. Those haunted and hooded eyes are the burden he bears that is laced with malice for those whom he scorns. The black depths of those eyes show the deepest of pools into his own darkness that is ever rising and drowning others in a plight of despair. It is my parched thirst that is quenched in the depths of those pools.

So parched and starved have I become that I cross the threshold of his domain. Slowly, I walk with eyes downcast towards him. He will be angry with me. I know it for certain. One does not come into his domain without having been bidden. My heart races and pants for the shelter of his arms. I should flee like a dear that pants for water upon the hunt. But, how can I? I am ensnared, and rotating around him with a force so captivating that I have relinquished full control to it.

Those somber and scathing dark eyes are turned upward towards me, and I can feel them burning across my flesh. The flames which are smoldering roar as a deadly fire within me. It is all for him. The chair he sits in grinds upon the stone as he pushes it back. I do not need to look into his eyes to see that anger. I feel that anger. He is heated by it, fueled with a flame of sadistic staunchness. Slowly, he walks around the desk. The air is laced with heat between us. The vapors of flame need yet but a spark to ignite. The sharp crack of the whip from the wand engulfs us both into that enchanted dance of smoldering desire. His wrath will come and I will be laid wasted before him.

I am spun and hung with speed as quick as a viper strike to the chains and leather bindings that hang from the ceiling. I am stripped bare of the vestige which has adorned me for so long I feel it as a loss of skin that has been shed. It is a raw and new sense to feel that heat there as he paces about me. His breathing is slow and deadly. He pauses before me, the silence ever growing thicker with unabashed tension. It is drawn out, the calculating wait makes me shutter with anticipation.

He circles again and I feel the sting of the whip ever so slightly across my backside. Front to back and side to side. He administers the licking kisses of his whip. I moan shamelessly in lustful desire. His breath as quickened, his need is growing stronger. He repeats once more those feverish kisses upon my flesh, and I ache with randy lust for him. My body quakes as his fingers trace across my stomach as I pant desperately for air.

Grabbing the top of my hair he lifts my head up that had been hung down.

"Look at me." His voice is husky with a feral need.

I open my lust hooded eyes. My own need is matched with his own. I feel his other arm come around my waist as he draws me to him. He lets my head go, and it falls upon his shoulder. I feel the bindings release and my arms are lowered. My hands seek out the strength of his back and into his hair. He pulls my head back and his mouth demands my own as the raw hunger consumes us both. I feel his hands as they go lower, and he picks me up and I cling to him wrapping my legs around the girth of his hips.

He moves us to his desk and sits me down upon it. The coolness of the desk and the parchment makes me purr as it soothes the hot stings that he had dealt. His hands and fingers are ravenous as they trace about plucking the sensitive areas of my stomach. I have become a lute for this minstrel's hands of desire. He pushes me back and I lay panting for air as he continues to stroke my heated flesh. His strokes cause my body to arch and twist upon his touching command.

I whimper and moan when he takes his hands away. "Please don't stop." I beg.

His laugh is a sadistic melody to my ears. I look at him and all I see is the need and hunger in his eyes that match my own, as he is divesting himself of his garments. He lowers his head and kisses me above my wanton desire. My hands kneed my own breasts as he nips and kisses me ever lower. His tongue was my undoing as I am tossed over that edge. He feasts upon me and it is my pleasure to give him what he craves.

I have been marked by a Master with a malicious eye, branded by his elegant hand, and molded by his wicked tongue. His Triskelion has been burned into the depths of my soul. His mark lay ever bare and raw before him fashioned by his own design. Silently, it awaits its Master's call.

Severus sat there as he panted and gasped for air. "Bloody Hell."

Severus tossed the manuscript to the other side of the bed. "This is going to be torture until fix this."

He closed his eyes. "I know one thing. That little minx is in love with me."

He grinned. She knew how sadistic he was. She also knew he was hurting inside. Severus wasn't about to push this one away.

"Severus you need her." He told himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione looked back up at Draco. He still had that smile on his face only this time it had a hint of a grin as well. She felt the heat rise in her neck and looked down, then really blushed hard at seeing her book laying next to the stairs and within reach of him if he looked down.

_You sex starved person, calm down. Yes, I have always thought he was cute but that was as far as it went. I don't want him and I am sending cross messages. He started this by grabbing me that way and restraining me. My body naturally reacts to that._

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" Draco asked with a bit of smugness in his voice.

_There he goes, other than the Miss Granger. This, I can work with. Smugness is not what I like at all. Thank the stars it turns me off._

"I'm fine." Hermione told him with anger laced into her voice, and then she could look back up at him.

_Clearly, they are up to something. Could it really only be just Harry that has started this? But that doesn't explain why my manuscript hasn't shown back up. It is not like I can ask about it. That would only bring up questions and those I am not answering for Malfoy._

"If you're sure, Miss Granger." Draco looked at his watch. "Can you give them another fifteen minutes at least? I have seemed to have riled your anger, and that was not something I intended."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him as he looked back over at her. "I suppose I will be able to manage that Malfoy."

"Thank you, Miss Granger." Draco said and then stooped down and retrieved the book on the ground by the stairs.

_No, no, no. I was hoping he would not do that. I was hoping he wouldn't even see it. If I snatch it away now it will only make things worse._

"I seemed to have dropped my book when you ambushed me." Hermione said trying to keep her tone as neutral as possible.

The cover was white totally plain, other than the title of the book on the front with a large Capital O in the center. It held no hints at all what the book actually contained. Draco hadn't opened it. He was turning it from the front to the back.

"The Story of O, never heard of it. Is it any good?" Draco asked as he looked over to her.

_Oh God! He means to stay for the fifteen minutes. The last thing I want to do is discuss this topic with him. That only leads to other things. Things I don't want to answer for. Damn it Harry! You and your charmed damned life._

Her neck was still partly flushed from her anger and was added to it with embarrassment again. She hoped he wouldn't notice.

She tried to keep her tone as evenly as possible, "It is just a mundane Muggle book nothing out of the ordinary." _Oh you liar, let's hope he leaves it at that._

"Mundane." Draco stated as he turned the book and ran his finger over the spine. "Surly not, you've clearly almost broken the spine on it. I think you're lying to me, Miss Granger."

_Damn you Harry! Why did I agree to this again? Oh right the best friend thing. _

"Cheaply made." Hermione retorted.

Draco's eyebrow rose at that comment. "Really? Muggle books are made as well as magical ones Miss Granger. We have several bookcases full in the library in my home. My mother likes classic works. Try again."

Hermione lowered her head. _Who would have thought that about the Malfoy's? That is surprising considering they don't like Muggleborn. So maybe they weren't opposed to everything Muggle, just certain things._

"So I've read it a few times." Hermione finally admitted. A low hum started to alight inside her.

"Ah, now we are getting somewhere. So it has to have some merit if you have bestowed more than a passing fancy for it." Draco said.

_Oh God. Slytherins are cunning. Note to self, they can sniff out lies. Harry. Why do you always have to play the hero? This is your fault. I am stuck here._

Hermione felt guilty. She hated that feeling and kept looking down. She had gotten caught after all. "It has merit in its own right."

"What is it about?" Draco asked.

She could hear the pages being flipped slowly.

_I can't lie. He'll only start reading to see if I'm telling the truth. Not good._

Her heartbeat picked up its pace as the hum increased as she answered, "It is a story about a lover and the transformation she goes through for him for her devotion."

"What kind of transformation?" He asked.

Hermione's heart was racing at that question and felt that hum start to burn slowly as she tried to change the subject. "Why are you interested in romance?"

"Helpless romantic at heart. What kind of transformation?" He asked.

_Shite! He's offered up information on himself twice now. He's clearly trying. Just take the bull by the horns and ride it out._

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then she kept her head and eyes down as she answered. "Her lover wants her to be trained. She agrees to go through the training willingly because she wants to please him. While she's at the place being taught, she falls in love with her Master. It is with her Master. She submits control over to him. That is where her transformation truly takes place. The laying down of control of her life one layer at a time. Her lover is not pleased with her anymore and tosses her away and gives her to the Master. Her love and devotion to the Master are so overpowering she is willing to obey his every command in all aspects of her life. Her love and devotion go so far that if he commanded her to kill herself for him. She would do it."

That low burn wasn't going away inside. Her body was tingling, and the silence was thick now that she had stopped talking. Draco had not said a word and was clearly thinking about what she had said. Hermione looked back up and instead of seeing just Draco she saw Professor Snape as he stood by Draco leaning back on the wood.

Professor Snape was the one holding the book now and slowly flipped the pages. His dark eyes clearly hooded and assessing her. That was the reason for that hum and the burn she had felt. Hermione lowered her eyes as she could feel the slow burning heat kindle higher knowing that he was there as he watched her. Her heart raced even faster as the fear started to grip her. The last thing she needed was for him to say some snide remark concerning this.

_What all had he heard? How long had been standing there? Calm down, calm down. Don't start shaking now. At least I am sitting and not in class standing. Stay near Malfoy, please stay near Malfoy._

"What do you think about this Professor Snape?" Draco asked drawing him into the conversation.

Hermione's stomach and heart clenched. The pages continually flipped in a slow and steady rhythm. _No Malfoy. It was bad enough when I only thought it was you._

"Clearly a Master who has such a priceless jewel as that would be foolishly unwise if he ever commanded that from her."

That voice and those words were like soothing balm on those old wounds she had. It was surprising, no sadistic or scathing tone, no snide remark. It was said with an approving tone.


	14. Chapter 14

Severus got dressed quickly after saying the cleaning spells again. He placed that manuscript in his robes. Right now that was the closest thing he had of her. He had to hurry. He had to see if he could find some way of getting this back to her unawares. It didn't matter if he saw her face finding this, though he still wanted to. This was not the time to let his sadistic nature totally overrule him. He needed to maintain a reign on that side. Potter said he was going to be flying for a couple of hours. He had taken up one going back over everything. Severus was exceedingly glad he had done that.

Severus left his quarters and quickly made his way out of the castle towards the pitch. _She should be in the stands off reading. Or, talking to a group. Use your skills you have and give the manuscript up, Severus. But, she needs quite a few people around her when this appears back to her. _He felt so alive right now. He pulled up short just outside the pitch to where the stairwell was leading up when he heard her voice and Draco's.

_Ambushed her? Why would you do a fool thing like that for? I clearly told them to pay their respects. Pansy. Pansy had to be after Potter. _

Severus smirked.

_Perfect, but oh she needs more people. Relax and go with this. Well, since he has my little minx cornered, might as well take advantage of it and see what I can do here._

Severus listened to the conversation and grinned when Draco had caught her clearly lying over a book. Then she went at it saying it was cheaply made. _Wrong move. Caught again! _Severus moved slowly around the corner, so he could her reaction.

_Little minx, it never pays to lie to a snake. _

He saw the deepening flush in her skin. She was amazingly guilty and when he saw that head go down. He knew it was going to stay that way for awhile. Her skin was deeply inflamed red. It would take her awhile to recover from that one. Silently, he moved around the corner and over to where Draco stood and leaned up against the wood along side him. Severus held his finger to his mouth as Draco turned to look at him and gave Severus a grin.

Severus mouthed silently to him, 'continue but get me in. At the right time. Feel it out.'

He saw Draco's grin broaden even more.

'I saw that look this morning.' Draco had mouthed silently back to him.

_Yes, and no doubt after this, his snake right here would be telling the others she was off limits. And his wrath would come down hard if his orders were not followed to the letter of Slytherin House Law where he was Judge, Jury, and Executioner._

Severus snarled a grin and held out his hand for the book. Draco handed it over to him. _You have read this more than a few times my little minx. Clearly, whatever treasure lays inside this one is very important to you._

Once Draco had asked that all ever important question about what it contained. Severus allowed only a hint of his sadistic side come through as he started to slowly and evenly flip those pages, so she could hear it.

_Respond to it, you've been caught, and if you think it through these pages will be read if you lie again._

"It is a story about a lover and the transformation she goes through for him for her devotion."

Severus heard it in her voice. _This is where that passion lies that she has kept so hidden. _

Draco looked to him. Severus saw the surprised look on his face, and he knew Draco had heard that passion in her voice as well.

'Keep going.' Severus mouthed silently to Draco.

Draco continued to press slowly. Severus watched her as she answered the next question. It was a redirect. He wanted to laugh at that.

_That will not save you. Answer for me._

Severus heard the passion even more as she started telling what it was about. His hands stilled as his heart picked up pace. That passion ignited and pulled to him with how she spoke about it. It was when she said Master that his heart skipped with a jolt. The way she said it was like a caress off of her tongue.

_Such devotional love. No wonder you are so passionate about this book. You need to get this book from her and read this yourself. This is one love affair. I want to read my little minx. Your devotional love would be as high as the bar set in this book as well. I would never ask that of you. Such love and devotion are worthy of keeping and not tossing it away. _

Severus motioned for Draco to stay silent. He knew she would feel that tension and look up. When her head started that rise, Severus started the slow flip of the pages again. Hints of a caress of sadistic were all she could handle right now. He could feel and see she couldn't handle much more. She was to tightly wound.

When she did so, he saw how breathtaking she looked right then. And the clear surprise dawn in her eyes as she noticed he stood there. It was as if a spark had lit a flame between them. Just her looking into his eyes, and he could feel it. It was rush he had not expected to be this drawn, ever pulled and tugged so hard this way.

He watched as she lowered her head, and he could see that slight quaking of fear she had. It clenched his stomach to see that. He felt a twinge shutter over his heart. That was not the frightened look he wanted to see in her. He may have her love. He needed her trust. He needed her to be comfortable around this passion that she held so deeply within her.

Draco looked back at him and motioned towards Hermione.

'Ask me.' Severus mouthed to Draco.

"What do you think about this Professor Snape?" Draco asked drawing him into the conversation.

Severus continued to flip the pages as he watched Hermione's body clench and still in fright and anticipation.

_You don't need my sadistic side more than what I'm doing right now, my little minx. You need to be healed right now, and to feel how preciously rare you are. You need my approval so much, and I am going to give it to you._

Severus told her with as much approval he could lace in his voice, "Clearly a Master, who has such a priceless jewel as that would be foolishly unwise if he ever commanded that from her."

He watched her closely. The sharp whiteness in her knuckles as she held onto that wooden cross section where she sat. Her fast pace breathing that matched the pulse which was clearly visible, on the side of her neck, where her skin fluttered with strength of it. The small quaking of her body lessened. He could see her breathing slow ever so slightly. Her fear was still there but at least abated a little.

_I plan on taking good care of you while I pick up those pieces and put you back together. That was my doing and I will fix this. Trust me._

Severus was aware of Draco shifting uncomfortable next to him. He looked at the teen. 'Stay put.' Severus mouthed to him.

His eyes went back to Hermione. Ever so slowly he saw her raise her head. Severus could see the moisture in her eyes that had welled up yet hadn't fallen, but it was close.

"But to know the Master had that much control over her, how much she had freely given to him." Hermione said softly.

Severus relaxed his intense features on his face, lessened his sharp hooded look. While his eyes maintained the assessing quality they always held within them. "A gift given to a Master of that worth is ever so precious. So rare and valuable that it should be held near and dear to himself and never tossed away."


	15. Chapter 15

_Breathe, breathe, breathe. Damn Harry to hell and back. Seven years, Professor Snape tormented me. Trashing everything I have ever written for essays. Never once did I get an approval. Until now. Oh God! He actually approves of this._

She couldn't help the prickling that welled up in her eyes. She bit down on the inside of her jaw, so they wouldn't fall. It was enough of a distraction.

_Merlin, the last thing I need is to let him see me cry. He needs stay over there near Malfoy. Malfoy, don't you dare move. This is your fault as well. I got to know. I can't help myself. I have to know what he thinks about having that much control. We are just discussing the book. Nothing else. Calm down._

Slowly, Hermione lifted her head and said softly, "But to know the Master had that much control over her, how much she had freely given to him."

She saw his features relax, the hooded look not as sharp as it was before. It was his eyes that pulled and drew her in, still ever assessing her.

"A gift given to a Master of that worth is ever so precious. So rare and valuable that it should be held near and dear to himself and never tossed away."

_Oh my god. Well, you asked for it._

Hermione looked down. She had to pull away from those eyes as her heart hammered in her chest at hearing what he said.

_Harry, come rescue me. Please. Harry come on. I need help to get away._

"There she is Harry. I told you Miss Granger would be fine." Hermione heard Pansy's voice, and she was so relieved at hearing that Slytherin.

_Thank God, about time._

Hermione looked up and eyes sought out Harry. Her anchor. She needed him desperately. Her eyes locked onto his emerald green ones, and she let a slow long deep breath. She watched as he took everything in.

"That's a fabulous book. So deliciously sadistic and masochistic. Well worth a read or two or three." Harry grinned mischievously at Hermione.

_NO. I am going to kill you, Harry James Potter. _

She narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a scowl.

"Miss Granger, was enlightening us on the merits of the book." Draco said smoothly.

She glanced at Professor Snape, who still had his eyes on her with an arched brow now.

_Oh no. Don't go there._

"With such a note worthy review as that, maybe Miss Granger will allow me the pleasure of reading it." Severus said silkily.

_He went there. Oh shite. I am so in trouble._

"If she doesn't. You can always read my copy." Harry said sadistically.

_You are so dead Harry._ Hermione went for her bag to get her wand and Harry jumped quickly. He was quicker than she was and had her bag away from her.

"Oh no you don't. Play nicely now." Harry said in a scathing and threatening tone.

_Oh god. He's feeding off the sexual tension in the group. He senses it. Damn him. He is taking charge of the situation._

She could hear Draco and Pansy snicker. Hermione blushed furiously under that tone in his voice and looked from Harry to Professor Snape. His brow was still arched and Hermione could see a deliciously looking grin on his face. Her heart raced at seeing that. She looked down quickly. Harry had stabilized and anchored her fear.

"If it would please you then by all means Sir. You are more than welcome to it." Hermione said.

Harry then said. "Good girl."

She couldn't help the rising feeling inside her that not only had she stroked Harry's sadistic side. She had done so with Professor Snape at the same time. That satisfaction felt good and Harry knew just how to elicit it and draw it out.

Hermione looked back up. Harry was grinning broadly knowing exactly what he had done and caused in her. She looked at Professor Snape, who looked between Harry and herself. He still had that grin on his face and his eyes met hers.

"That's my cue to leave now. Have a pleasant day, Miss Granger, Potter" Professor Snape said.

She watched as he inclined his head to Pansy and Draco then turn around and walked off. She didn't stop watching him until after he turned the corner then she stood up and went straight to Harry.

"I should kill you for that." Hermione told him.

Harry pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I know. But someone had to take charge. You were practically drowning." He put his hand under her chin and lifted up her face. "You feel better now?"

"Yes." She told him.

"Good." Harry stepped away from her. "Now that I know Malfoy hasn't killed you. I'm going to the library with Pansy to study. Want to come along? We were both coming to get the two of you."

"Sure." Hermione told him.

He handed back her bag, and she walked out with them headed back to the school.


	16. Chapter 16

Severus had watched the change in her the moment she had looked into Harry's eyes. The fear she had was cast off instantly. Then to see how fast Harry had comprehended and assessed the situation with astounding speed was remarkable to watch. To say he was proud of Harry was an understatement. The teen had given him a very good descriptive of what all was inside that book, other than what she herself had said. Draco adding his two knuts into it helped fuel his response as well.

_Yes, thank you Potter. I had to ask. I wasn't leaving without it. And Harry had a copy as well. So much information being given. So delicious._

Then she went for her wand. Severus was clearly amused at how Potter diffused that quickly and couldn't help the wicked grin he had on his face at seeing that. Severus almost moaned at seeing her look at him while he had that grin in place. The fire was stoked again by that look. He knew she would give in. He had seen how much she liked seeing that grin on his face and the way she had blushed for Potter was perfect.

Then to hear Harry's reply to her once she gave in, gave him even more fuel for the fire. He glanced between Harry and Hermione. She had fed into Harry's sadistic side and his as well at the same time. He saw how those two words effected her, and clearly these two had been playing this little game for awhile together.

_The little minx is satisfied. You can see it on her face. Yes, you are a good girl. My good girl. _

Severus bade them leave, he could still feel her watching him as he left with her book. Once he was outside of the pitch. He cast an Illusionment Charm over himself. He still had that manuscript to get rid of. He didn't want her blaming the three around her for it at being missing. He watched as they left the pitch together. Hermione looked a lot better. He didn't see that overly depressed state she had been in this morning at the table.

"Potter do you think I can borrow your book?" Draco asked.

Severus started following them slowly back up to the school. He watched as Harry turned to Draco and looked him over.

"I don't know, let's just take things slowly Malfoy. I agreed with Pansy to be around you, but loaning that out, is a little personal." Harry said.

"Fair enough. Like I told Miss Granger earlier, I'll be taking everything I said back about you and her. I'm willing to call a truce." Draco told him.

Severus watched as the four of them walked into the school. They were given some extremely odd looks, and he could see students already whispering to each other. This situation would have to be monitored. He knew his Slytherins well enough that they had probably thought out every avenue of the situation as well. They would be well prepared if something went wrong. Whatever the seventh years did. The rest of his house would follow. If anything would happen it would come from the Gryffindor side. This he was sure of.

Severus continued to follow them right into the library. Once they found a table, he sat back for a bit and waited. When Hermione went to go retrieve a book that was then it hit him on how to get this back to her.

Quickly, he pulled a random book off the shelf and placed the manuscript inside it. He followed her on the opposite side of the shelves. He placed the book back towards the middle of the way she would have to go in order to get back to the table. Once he had it there on the side she was on, he caused that whole shelves of books to go sprawling to the floor, as soon as she had started back.

Madam Pince rushed over to see what the racket was. Severus smirked. She would make Hermione put them all back in place.

"What is the meaning of this Miss Granger?" Madam Pince asked her.

"I didn't do this. They just fell down." Hermione stated.

"Likely story. Pick them all up and put them back." Madam Pince commanded.

Hermione groaned softly. "Yes Madam Pince."

_Such a good girl you are. Picking up my mess for me._

He watched with a wicked grin as Hermione bent over and started picking up the books. Madam Pince left after she started. Severus leaned back against one of the ends of the row of shelves of the isle opposite of what she was on. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

The view was lovely at times when she bent over the right way, and he could see down that white school top of hers. That soft creamy skin and that valley between had him licking his lips. His heart quickened at seeing it every time.

_You are a sick bastard, Severus. But such a view._

She was getting towards the bottom of the pile when Severus saw her eyes get wide.

"Oh my god." He watched as she snatched up the manuscript quickly.

He grinned. _Yes, you've found it. Now my hope is you believe no one has actually read it._

With one hand, she picked up the last remaining books and placed them on the shelves. He noticed the manuscript. She kept clutching to her chest protectively. When she finished and turned back to go to the table again, he saw the look of relief written clearly all over her face and a smile that had been well worth the wait at seeing. It gave him a contented feeling inside knowing he had caused that to grace her features.

_Time to go enjoy this book, since I had to give up that manuscript. Then my little minx, you and I will have a chat after I've read it._


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione felt relieved and happy that she had found it. Last night in the library they had searched it, but she didn't think to look in the books. She had glanced upon every shelf on her side, but not inside them. It was halfway sticking out of a book.

_Did someone read it? Did it freak them out so much they put it in a book because they couldn't hand it back to me? Then for the books to have fallen like that. Calm down. I got it back. That is all that matters. But the way the Slytherins are acting. It is so crazy. They are being nice to Harry as well. Could this all be happening because Pansy wants Harry? Everything does tend to happen to Harry. This is a very real possibility._

She shook her head to clear it. Thinking about that left too many questions unanswered and at the moment it wasn't the right time to start really trying to figure it totally out. It was still too wide open as to what could have really happened. She made her way back over to the alcove.

The alcove, at least this particular one, was the hot spot in the library. It was a coveted prize and every year the seventh years always battled one another for the spot. The Slytherins had held this spot since the beginning of the school year. This little corner set out of the way from the main portion of the library and felt very much like an exclusive club. There were couches and comfortable reading chairs, not like all the rest of the library that had the straight, hardback wooden ones. When it came to the creature comforts, Slytherin had fought dirty for it and no one had challenged them in over five months. And with the school year so close to the end no one would either.

Hermione passed the two students who stood guard between the two bookcases that felt like a private club entrance. _The bouncers. _Hermione snickered. She could see Harry and Pansy had moved over to one of the couches now instead of at the table that they had placed their things at. She went straight for her bag and put the manuscript in it. She would tell Harry later that she had it back.

"Grab a chair Miss Granger, and welcome to The Pit." Blaise said.

_The Pit? Has exclusivity written all over it. _

Hermione looked at Blaise. "Thanks." _I think. Just because Harry is thinking with his lower brain now doesn't mean I'm not going to watch out for you all. Pansy is on Harry's who would you shag list. Probably, the only reason why he agreed to this._

Grabbing her bag off the table Hermione moved over to the corner. She spotted one of those chairs that her parents had in their den at home. It was bigger than normal ones with a built in ottoman. She practically lived in that chair during the summers until her Father would kick her out of it and snuggle with her mother in it. Hermione sat down with her bag beside her and crossed her legs and leaned back and closed her eyes.

_Oh this is heaven, and this chair smells. Oh my, it smells just like him. Oh god, that musk and spiced herb. _

She could feel the heat rush inside her, and she became flushed, and couldn't help the little whimper that escaped.

"Hermione," Harry said amused. "This is the library, you said this room is off limits."

_Oh god, if you only knew Harry. _She flushed with embarrassment and pulled her bag in front of her face and bit down into it trying to suppress the moan.

She could hear the snickers, and chuckles from everyone inside the alcove.

"Harry, leave her alone. Let her enjoy herself." Pansy admonished him.

"But she's whimpering in the chair." Harry said.

"Some furniture has that effect on women. Behave and leave her alone. If you don't…" Pansy said.

Hermione didn't hear anything after that but Harry's own whimper.

_Thank god. There is someone who can help control him. Go Pansy! She's going to have Harry wrapped around her little finger. He's been dying for a top for awhile now._

Hermione took a few deep breaths to get herself under control. It took awhile, but she could finally manage the feel of the burning heat she had inside and the smell of the chair at the same time. Once she lowered her bag, she looked around the group. Everyone was back to studying including Harry, who now had his head in Pansy's lap reading notes.

_And you accuse me of whimpering, and you are practically drooling Harry James Potter.__I don't have my head in…Oh god don't go there. _

Hermione pulled the book out she had gotten off the shelf and opened it up. She started reading. After awhile she noticed a sense of peace and safety slowly wash over her.

_It is just the smell of the chair. It's not him. No matter how much you want it to be. _She chided herself. _It feels so good. I could live with two weeks of staying right here._

Two hours had flown quickly after that lunch time had rolled around. Harry had split from Pansy at the door of the great hall and headed to the Slytherin table. Harry came over to Hermione.

"I like Pansy." Harry whispered to Hermione as they made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"I figured that out already Harry. It was quite obvious with the look on your face back in 'The Pit'" Hermione whispered back.

Harry gave her a wicked grin. "Showed that much."

Hermione nodded then whispered quickly to him before they sat down so no one else could hear. "I found my manuscript inside a book in the library. So whatever the Slytherins are doing, it is because of you. Not me."

"I didn't check in the books." Harry whispered as he sat down.

"Me either." Hermione told him then sat next to him.

Ron sat down across from them and Hermione could see the anger already.

"Is it true?" Ron asked glaring at Harry.

"Is what true?" Harry asked.

Hermione started putting food onto her plate the same as Harry. Ron had yet to do anything but other than glare.

"My best mate seen with two snakes? One of them was Malfoy." Ron said scathingly.

Hermione took a bite of her salad. Ron hadn't brought her name into it yet. Which was surprising considering she had been right along with Harry at the time.

"I was with Pansy. Malfoy is her best friend so yeah he was there." Harry said.

She saw Ron look at her, "And you just let him do this? After everything, they've done to us."

"I didn't just let him do anything Ronald. It's his choice." Hermione said.

"Leave Hermione out of this Ron." Harry growled at Ron as he stood up and leaned over the table. "It is my choice. You either accept it, or you walk away."

_Harry is drawing a boundary line, he's never done this with Ron before. _

Ron stood up and started talking so by the end of it. He was practically screaming with rage. "You are screwed in the head Harry. You don't think I haven't noticed those books Hermione gave you. Tying people up, whipping them, chaining people, it's perverse and sickening. How can I leave her out of it when Hermione is the one who did this to you, turned you into a vile and dark wizard."

Hermione froze and went deathly pale. Everyone in the great hall had heard. She couldn't move. It was like watching a car wreck on a major freeway in slow motion. Harry dove for Ron over the table. The seventh year Slytherins had already been in motion while Ron had been yelling. Professor Snape had jumped over the head table during the yelling too. Hermione saw Professor Snape's wand come up, which had been pointed directly at her. In an instant; he a shield around her that was stronger than what she had ever seen before. She had seen spells coming and flying from different parts of the great hall. None of them had been able to penetrate the shield. She wasn't even sure who was casting at her. She could only hear them as the hit the shield with a dead thud.

Her life at Hogwarts would no longer be the same as well as Harry's. The one place both of them had felt safe was no longer safe. Ron had destroyed that. Both of them wouldn't be safe in Gryffindor tower any longer. Ron had seen to that when he blamed her of turning Harry into a vile and dark wizard. She and Harry had never counted on Ron figuring any of it out. She wasn't sure how he had, but it was apparent he did.

In a matter of moments the Slytherins along with the teachers were casting full body bind spells on students who had been firing spells at her. It took Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy to even pull Harry off of Ron. Hermione had never seen Harry in a such a rage like that before, but Ron had crossed that line. Ron lay on the floor bleeding with several broken bones and Harry's face still had that murderous look on it as he scowled at Ron.

Hermione felt the strong arms lift her up from where she was sitting and then turned around, and she saw the black robes. She felt the hand on the back of her and the other encircling her waist as she pulled into the embrace. It was the smell of musk and spiced herb that she finally felt the safety slowly return to her.

"You are safe. It'll be alright, all you have to do is just trust me, Miss Granger." She heard that smooth silk in his voice, and it flipped the switch inside her from where she had been immobilized. She couldn't help it when the tears started flowing, she just knew she was safe enough for them to finally come.


	18. Chapter 18

Severus didn't leave the library until he noticed Hermione was ensconced with his Slytherins. He also noticed Draco had been whispering to the other seventh years, one at a time. Draco was already spreading the word that Hermione was off limits and belonged to their head of house. And Severus had no doubts his seventh years were putting things in place for watching out for the two, who had entered into their domain.

Once inside his personal chambers he pulled her book back out. He opened it up and found something he had not expected to see written on that blank author page.

_To my precious daughter,_

_Never settle on any man or woman who can't cherish you as a gift, whether it be in this lifestyle or a different one. Like what we talked about that day after you walked in on your Father, My Master, and I, when you were thirteen. _

_I am a slave of love to my Master. The Master cannot exist without the slave and the slave without the Master. They complete one another to make a whole. Like with any relationship, no matter what kind, there will always be that ever constant give and take. It is a cycle of life that is inside everything. It is always your choice with how much you give or how much you take. For Master and slave, it is a constant give and take to each other and a very special and unique bond._

_It is up to you and you alone, whom you choose to give that precious gift of submission to. You'll know it your heart, down to the very depths of your soul, if they are the one. It is such a beautiful thing when that happens. You both will be drawn into one another, open to each other, feed off each other, and become one. _

_Where there is safety, trust may be found. Safety is the key to the door of trust. Never open that door of trusting someone if you don't feel safe with them. Trust is earned, not freely given. You'll know when to give that trust to someone. I have faith in you, and I hope one day. You'll discover yourself with the right person and inside that freedom, you both learn to fly together._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Severus reread what her mother wrote in the book. He had already noticed he was drawn to Hermione. Her mother was just as passionate about this as he had seen Hermione. Now he could see why.

_You have a remarkable mother, my little minx. Safe, Severus. She has to feel safe with me, or she'll never trust me._

He then started reading the introduction about the woman who wrote the book, which was written in a series of love letters to her own lover. And the arguments they had with the editor that a woman couldn't possible write something sexual, which would appeal to a man during that time period. Then how the novel actually became published under a man's name, but the writing when read could be clearly seen that it had been written by a woman.

Once he finished that section. He set it aside to go to the great hall a little early for lunch. Severus wanted to be there before Hermione and Potter ever walked in. Leaving his personal chambers, he headed back out into his office, then out into the dungeons. He walked through the dungeons and headed into the great hall via the back door near the head table. Severus took his normal spot and scanned the room. There wasn't that many students inside yet, and he didn't see Hermione or Potter at all.

Severus filled his plate with what they were severing for lunch that day. He took a bite of the salad he was eating and chewed it slowly as he continued to watch the hall. Ron Weasley walked in a few moments later, Severus noted he was looking about the hall and walked back out. It was that intense glare the red haired teen had on his face, put Severus on edge. This did not bode well. He wasn't sure which of the two Ron would go after or if the teen would go after one of his snakes. Severus pulled his wand from his robe sleeve and laid it on the table. That was an angry roving lion, and he was stalking.

Several of his seventh years entered the hall, one of them happened to be Draco. He watched as Draco leaned in and told Nott something then quickly left the hall. Severus was fairly confident that Draco had already seen Ron and how angry he looked. He was proud of how his snakes were handling the situation that could explode inside the great hall. Severus hoped Ron would pull what he normally did and walk away from it, like the teen always had done in the past. Ron was famous for that modi operandi. Severus couldn't understand why Potter kept taking him back. Not that he had tried to figure that one out, but it made no sense to him at all to have a friend who was that way.

It didn't take long as Severus was drinking his tea. He noticed the rest of his seventh years come in inside. He could see Hermione came in looking more content than what she had when he had left her in the library. His heart skipped a beat at seeing her that way. Draco stood off near the door watching. He kept glancing out into the hall. Pansy told Harry something then started heading to the Slytherin table with Draco.

Severus watched as Harry and Hermione had their heads together as they walked along the table to find a seat. He looked back at the door, and he saw that clear intense loathing and anger all over Ron's face as he came in. Severus glanced to the Slytherin table. He could see Nott and Malfoy standing and watching Ron. Severus felt better, as he then looked back at Harry and Hermione. His snakes were ready to strike if need be.

Once he saw Harry take a seat as well as Hermione, Ron followed suit rather quickly. The only thing Severus saw now on the teens face was anger then. Severus sat his tea back down and kept his eyes on the group. Severus had grabbed his wand when Harry had stood up leaned over the table.

_Nothing is ever easy with you, Potter._

He saw that look in Harry, that was one of his looks, one that he knew all too well that it meant either do or do not, there was no in between.

Ron stood and Severus heard one thing that had him standing, "You don't think I haven't noticed those books Hermione gave you."

Severus looked at Hermione. The color was starting to drain from her face, and he jumped over the table. It was like she had been petrified with a curse, only this was no curse. And his stomach clenched at seeing her this way. He knew she wouldn't be able to move or protect herself.

_It'll be okay. I'm coming. You are safe. I won't let anything happen to you._

Ron yelled with loathing, "How can I leave her out of it when Hermione is the one who did this to you, turned you into a vile and dark wizard."

Severus raised his wand and cast the spell right at Hermione to draw that protective shield around her. At the same time, Harry dove over the table with a murderous glare that Severus had never seen in him before.

"Get to Potter. Potter will kill him!" Severus yelled at his snakes.

Severus did not want to see Harry go to Azkaban, though he rather thought Ron needed to die for how he just betrayed his two friends like that. He started casting body binding spells on every witch and wizard that he had seen send spells toward Hermione. He knew he had cast the perfect shield around her when those spells hit with a resounding loud crack on each one, and it didn't break the shield. He kept moving closer to her. He had to get to her. Half the teachers hand joined in as well, binding students also. It was the Headmaster, who had the doors shut to the great hall so no students could leave out.

Severus rushed around the table for her. He glanced up at Harry, who struggled with murderous determination to get out of the grasp of three of his Slytherins.

Severus canceled his shield charm around Hemione once he knew all the spells had stopped. He reached out and grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up and turned her around and pulled her to him. He didn't care who saw. She needed help desperately and Harry was in no condition to help her at the moment.

"You are safe. It'll be alright, all you have to do is trust me, Miss Granger." He told her with reassurance.

_Come on my little minx, you are really safe. I got you._

Then he heard the first whimpering cry and Severus was relieved to hear it. He had anchored her enough to get her out of that petrified state she was in. Severus moved his hand from her head and put it behind her legs and picked her up. Her arms went around his neck, and he felt the grasping hold she had on him. She wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon.

Her face was now buried in his neck, and Severus could feel her tears as they hit him. Then Severus said softly so only she could hear. "That's a good girl. You are safe."

Severus felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the Headmaster standing beside him now along with Professor McGonagall.

"When was this alliance formed with Slytherin between Mr. Potter and Miss Granger?" The Headmaster asked.

"This morning, after breakfast, at the pitch." Severus answered him.

"And the other matter that Mr. Wealsey accused Miss Granger of?" The Headmaster asked looking with concern at Hermione as wept on Severus's neck.

"I am not sure when that was done. I will tell you this, it is a lifestyle. Mr. Potter is no more a dark than either you or I. But if you leave him in Gryffindor Tower, he will kill Mr. Wealsey." Severus told him. "Miss Granger will need to be moved as well. Right now, I am suggesting Slytherin for the both of them for the next three weeks left in school. Slytherin will gladly take these two in."

Severus looked over toward Minerva, whom he could see had a very concerned look on her face. "You know I am right in doing this Minerva. Right now, Gryffindor is not the safest place for these two."

"I know. She should at least go to the Hospital wing, let poppy check on her. I have never seen Miss Granger freeze like that before." Minerva said.

Severus felt Hermione as she clung tighter to him. "It's alright." He reassured her.

Then he looked back at Minerva. "Miss Granger will be fine with me, Minerva. She is not going to be letting go anytime soon, and I am not going to force her. I need to get her out of the hall now as well as Mr. Potter."

"Take her and Mr. Potter. We'll clean the rest of this up here." The headmaster said.

Severus moved around them with Hermione in his arms. He had noticed his snakes had Harry well ensconced over on their side of the great hall. They had let him go but over half of them were keeping him in check as he paced back and forth like a caged animal.

"Common Room now. Mr. Potter you are coming with us." Severus said.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione clung to him. His scent along with the feel of being in his arms helped. The depressed state she had been falling into had started when she realized how she felt about him. With each passing week of it nearing the end of the school year had been torturing, and she had been drowning in it. Harry had become her anchor. She didn't know what she would have done without him. This was what she had been craving and wanting for so long, even if it was fleeting she'd take it.

The tears continued to flow. Then the silk of his soft voice held reassurance felt like a caress over her. "That's a good girl. You are safe."

"When was this alliance formed with Slytherin between Mr. Potter and Miss Granger?" She heard the Headmaster ask, not daring to look at anyone.

"This morning, after breakfast, at the pitch." Severus answered him. She could feel the rumble in his chest as he spoke, which caused a ripple to break of over that pool of depression, which caused her tears to keep flowing.

"And the other matter that Mr. Wealsey accused Miss Granger of?"

_I was only helping Harry. Harry felt so lost. I didn't intend for any of this to happen. This is all my fault._

"I am not sure when that was done. I will tell you this, it is a lifestyle. Mr. Potter is no more darker than either, you or I. But if you leave him in Gryffindor Tower, he will kill Mr. Wealsey." Severus told him. "Miss Granger will need to be moved as well. Right now, I am suggesting Slytherin for the both of them for the next three weeks left in school. Slytherin will gladly take these two in."

_I don't care. I don't care anymore. I want out of here._

Severus then told Minerva. "You know I am right in doing this Minerva. Right now, Gryffindor is not the safest place for these two."

"I know. She should at least go to the Hospital wing, let poppy check on her. I have never seen Miss Granger freeze like that before." Minerva said.

Hermione grabbed at him. The thought of leaving the only bit of safety, she had terrified her. "It's alright." He reassured her.

Then he responded to Minerva. "Miss Granger will be fine with me, Minerva. She is not going to be letting go anytime soon, and I am not going to force her. I need to get her out of the hall now as well as Mr. Potter."

That caused the tears to fall even more. She didn't want to let go of him. She knew she would have to eventually, but she couldn't handle it at the moment.

"Take her and Mr. Potter. We'll clean the rest of this up here." The headmaster said.

Hermione felt relief when he started walking. Anywhere was better than the great hall at the moment. Where everyone was at, where everyone knew.

"Common Room now. Mr. Potter you are coming with us." Severus said.

Hermione started concentrating on Severus. _Anchor Hermione, anchor further. You are a lioness, not some damn kitten. Match his breathing. One, two, he put the shield around you. He's taking you out of Gryffindor. Where they will kill you no doubt. One, two, three, Oh god, I'm going in the snake pit. One, two, three, four, five._

She noticed it wasn't hurting to breath as bad now. The tears were slowing down but not stopping. She didn't feel like she was drowning now. Hermione felt his cheek on hers.

"Good girl. Keep it up, your breathing is better. Match mine." Severus said softly to her in a positive manner.

_Oh god he noticed, and he didn't bite my head off for it. _

She felt him stop and he took his cheek off of hers.

"Decadence." Severus said.

_Decadence, what a password. State of decline, civilization of decline or immorality. Oh my. The immoral snake pit._

Hermione snickered, despite her tears, at what just went through her head. Severus went through the wall.

"Find that password amusing did you?" Severus asked her.

"A bit." Hermione said softly.

"Are you anchored enough that I can sit you down now?" Severus ask her softly again.

_Hermione, why did you do it? Why did you start anchoring to him like a fool?_

Hermione lifted her head, "I think so."

She felt Severus looking at her. "Look at me."

Hermione turned her head and her eyes locked on those dark ones that she could see the concern in them as they assessed her. Her heart fluttered in her chest at seeing that look. _He's a teacher, of course he's concerned. That is all it is, nothing more._

"I'm going to sit you down, now. I'll give you my cloak. Wrap up in it." Severus told her.

"Alright."

Severus sat her down in a very comfortable black leather chair. Hermione watched as he took off his teaching cloak and then draped it over her. He placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned down. His eyes drew hers and she couldn't look away, even if she tried.

"I'm not leaving the common room. I do need to address the house now. If I see you coming unanchored, I'll come straight for you." Then he gave her a grin. "Welcome to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin, Miss Granger."

_There is that grin again. The immoral snake of decadence. That is exactly what that grin is._

Hermione gave him a small smile while she wiped her face.

_Harry is safe. Harry I can smile at, not Professor Snape. No more, Hermione._

He stood back up and then turned around. She pulled up his cloak closer to her chin, so she could smell his scent. _He gave me a security blanket. Sneaky bastard. You need it right now, and he knows it. _Hermione couldn't help but notice how broad his shoulders really were. Which tapered down to a slim waist, and very long legs. He hid a lot underneath that cloak.

_I always wondered what he looked like behind that cloak. Oh god, he has a bum you could sink your teeth into, down girl. _

"We have two house guests for the next three weeks. They will be staying with us. Miss Granger and Mr. Potter are now under the protection of Slytherin." Severus moved slowly away from her, Hermione noticed when he started walking, he kept glancing back at her.

"I am proud of each and everyone of you." Hermione noticed how Severus looked at her and then over to Harry as well.

_Proud? I couldn't even move. What are you playing at?_

"I want to commend my seventh years for striking quickly, that could have gone a lot worse. I want to commend my sixth years for keeping the rest of the house in order and at the table."

_He has no scowl while he's talking to them. So the rest of the school gets his scowls._

Severus looked back at Hermione as he rounded a couch on the far side. "Slytherin house will not be answering questions to anyone outside the school other than your parents about what happened in the great hall today. Is that understood?"

Hermione watched the whole house in unison say, "Yes, Sir."

"All letters coming from parents concerning this matter need to be copied and on my desk, so I can add a reply if needed. That is to be done immediately no stalling."

_I wonder what the other houses are doing? This is wild. I always knew he favored Slytherin, but he acts a lot like a parent to them._

Hermione continued to watch him. How he moved, how he looked when he was looking at his snakes. It was intriguing.

"Fourth year and below are allowed to the leave the common room now." Severus said.

He paused by Harry. Hermione could still see the blood all over him from where he attacked Ron. She watched as Severus said cleaning spells over Harry and then picked up his one hand which looked like it could be broken. She watched as Severus said a spell over Harry's hand as well. He turned and came back over to her. He leaned down.

"I need to get inside my cloak, Miss Granger." Severus told her.

Hermione stretched out her hand with the cloak and could feel that anchoring, she had start to slip away and she held her breath. _Please give it back to me._

"I'm right here." Severus said softly as he took his cloak.

"Breathe." He reached into one of the insides pockets.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Good girl." _It's a little better but not like what it feels like with his cloak._

Severus removed two vials out of the cloak. He kept his eyes closely on her as he placed his cloak back over her. Hermione instantly felt that safe and secure feeling come back. _Yes, that's what I needed._

"Very good. Relax. I am almost done."

She watched as he headed back over to Harry. Hermione closed her eyes as she pulled his cloak back up to chin.

_Not good Hermione. You can't get attached to him, whether you love him or not. He already got some of my trust. I got to keep the rest of that locked up. Should have never anchored to him. It is going to hurt very bad in three weeks when you leave school._

Hermione's eyes popped back open when he started talking again.

"Weasley brought into question a lifestyle that happens to be of a sexual nature. Slytherins do not discriminate any lifestyle preferences. We are not like the rest of the school. This lifestyle preference does not make Mr. Potter an evil or dark wizard. Are there any questions?"

_Interesting. Get to see what Professor Snape knows. From what I've learned about the wizarding world you people are still in the dark ages on things. Even with all the magic. My motto, take from both worlds, a lot better than being left behind in other areas._

"What exactly did he mean by tying people up?" Some boy asked whom Hermione didn't know the name to.

"I think that would be obvious Mr. Jorken. Bondage." Severus answered him.

"And the whipping?" A girl asked as she blushed.

Hermione watched as Severus turned to her. "Discipline I believe is that correct, Miss Granger?"

She blushed and gave him a nod. Not daring to speak.

_You are so evil._

Severus grinned at her. Then schooled his features and turned to Harry. "The other two are Sadism, and Masochism is that correct, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes. BDSM for short." Harry said.

"What do you mean by lifestyle? Isn't it just sex?" Goyle asked.

Severus furrowed his brow. "Mr. Potter or Miss Granger would either one of you care to the field this question for me?"

_Oh my god. How much do you really not know?_

Hermione watched as Harry moved over to her and squat down by the chair. "I can't explain it all. Not like you can." He whispered.

Hermione groaned. "Okay. I'll do it."

She saw the relieved look on Harry's face. Then he sat down on the arm of the chair next to her. Hermione took a deep breath. She kept her head lowered and fingered the lapel on Severus cloak as she spoke.

"It is sex and it isn't. There are what is called, tops, bottoms, and switches. Switch can do both top and bottom. Tops are Masters or Dominants, bottoms are slaves or submissive. It is up to the pair or multiples to decide how long it goes for. Some an hour, others for their whole life. Master has the control of the slave. To some it is only about sex, for others it's giving control of everything for the Master to decide or what has been agreed upon. This lifestyle is done willingly." She looked at Goyle then. "Does that help?"

Goyle nodded.

_I can't believe I'm doing this. And in Slytherin house at that._

Hermione looked at Severus, who was watching her again.

"Any other questions?" Severus asked his house. When no one volunteered a question then Severus spoke again. "So we can see that some people jumped to the wrong conclusion and didn't bother to actually understand the lifestyle. And in doing so put two schoolmates lives in jeopardy. There are three other houses that do not have the information that you have. I am mandating my snakes to start squashing rumors. Do it quickly as possible. I did not include fourth years and below because they tend not to have sex at that age in this school. The quicker we get this snubbed out the easier all of our lives get. I do not want Mr. Potter or Miss Granger having to explain this on their own every time they turn around. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir." They all said.

"Then you are free to do as you please." Severus walked back over to Hermione and Harry.

"I need to show you two where you will be sleeping." Severus told them.


	20. Chapter 20

"Look at me," Severus softly commanded her.

Hermione turned her tear stained face towards him. The depth of those brown eyes shown like an open book to Severus at that moment. The more he saw the more concerned he became about the mental state that Hermione was in. It didn't take legillimancy to see it. Hermione was drowning in depression. Severus felt reasonable sure that Harry had been keeping his friend under a very watchful eye. From her outward appearance, she looked as if nothing was wrong at all, other than the crying now.

_Potter has been taking care of you rather well. I can't believe Minerva did not see this. Can't really blame Minerva. You just discovered it yourself with how far it has truly gone. These two have been very clever at hiding what has been going on. Until Weasley found out, yes, he would know them well enough to discover things. He would know if they were hiding something as well. Only problem with all of that, Weasley didn't bother to look real close at you, did he? Then he jumped to the wrong conclusions about that lifestyle as well. Not that I myself know everything about it, the more I learn the more it appeals to me._

Severus did not want her going back into that wracking sob level, she would slide further into that depression, and that would not be a good thing. The slow and steady trickling of tears was a lot better than where she had been.

"I'm going to sit you down, now. I'll give you my cloak. Wrap up in it." Severus told her as he watched her eyes for any signs of panic.

"Alright."

_Yes, I have a measure of your trust now. And I'll be getting more of it in just a moment. You are not in a place where you can bargain for it. I am a sadistic bastard and you know it. _

Severus sat her down in a very comfortable black leather chair.

_Pay attention now. _

Severus stripped off his cloak. He could feel her watching him closely as he did so then he placed it over her. He was pleased that he had anchored her to him enough that she was watching him. Seeing if he would do what he had said he was going to do.

_Time to start feeling safe and secure now my little minx. _

Severus placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned down. He looked intently into her eyes, and he made sure she wasn't going to look away by putting all the authority he had behind that stare.

_Listen closely, I know you will. You have always listened to instructions in class._

"I'm not leaving the common room. I do need to address the house now. If I see you coming unanchored, I'll come straight for you." Then he gave her a grin. "Welcome to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin, Miss Granger."

_Give me a sign, anything._

Hermione gave him a small smile while she wiped her face.

_That's my girl. You sit right here and feel that safety and security._

Severus stood up and turned around gathering his thoughts while his students all settled down. He could feel her eyes as she looked him over from behind. _The little minx is going to be watching my every move now._

"We have two house guests for the next three weeks. They will be staying with us. Miss Granger and Mr. Potter are now under the protection of Slytherin." Severus moved slowly away from her, and glanced back to see if her breathing had changed. He didn't see anything but the same constant state she was in.

_This is good. I am proud of you. You are doing a very good job right now of not falling back into that state you were in._

"I am proud of each and everyone of you." Severus made a point to look at Hermione and then to Harry. They were now in his house, under his care, and he would make sure in the next three weeks that these two would know what it felt like being in Slytherin.

He kept his normal face whom he reserved for his house. It wasn't devoid of emotion. It showed total acceptance at no matter what they did, he would always be there for them. He made sure he walked with that posture of authority and confidence because he was the cornerstone in this house. This house was strong because he was that way, and he made sure his students felt it.

He kept an eye on Hermione the whole time. Continually, he glanced over to her to make sure her breathing and crying staid at the level it was. Severus was pleased at how well she kept her eyes trained on him, knowing all the while that his cloak that was covering her was doing the job; he wanted it do.

Severus glanced at Harry. He could see the anger smoldering, but the teen had calmed down enough while he had watched him that Severus could now approach him. He dismissed his fourth years and younger. They didn't need to hear what he had to say about the other stuff. He paused in front of Harry and looked him over. Harry didn't look to bad, all things considering, he took on someone bigger than he was. Weasley definitely got the worst of it.

"Mr. Potter, I need to clean you up and check you over. I am not going to temp fate by sending you to the hospital wing." Severus told him softly, so not everyone could hear as he stood in front of him.

Harry gave him a nod. Severus said a spell to get rid off all the blood first. Then he said a disinfecting spell over him next. Severus looked him over carefully noting the broken right hand that was swollen. _I do believe no one is ever going to want to meet your fists again. Fought through the pain of it. Use to pain in order to do that. _

"What else is hurting other than your right hand?" Severus asked him.

"My ribs. Just sore, not broken." Harry told him.

"I'll get you some potions. Let me fix this hand first." Severus said then picked up Harry's right hand carefully and put his wand over it and said the spells to put the bones back into place.

"I'll be right back." Severus told him and turned and headed for Hermione.

_Time to check on you as well my little minx. See how well my cloak as worked on you._

He leaned down once he was near where she sat.

"I need to get inside my cloak, Miss Granger." Severus told her.

He watched her eyes closely as she stretched out her hand with his cloak. Severus was pleased to see how well it did work. Her eyes were begging him to let her have it back.

"I'm right here." Severus said softly as he took his cloak.

He watched as she started to slip into a panic holding her breath.

"Breathe." He commanded her softly as he reached into one of the insides pockets.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Good girl." He praised her for following his order.

_Calmed down a little, didn't you. But you need that cloak now. Because you like how it feels. _

Severus removed two vials out of the cloak. He kept his eyes closely on her as he placed his cloak back over her. Severus wanted to grin at seeing that relief come over her, but he couldn't show it. He didn't want her knowing that he just got another little bit of her trust again.

"Very good. Relax. I am almost done."

_Getting attached rather nicely to my cloak. It is mine, and that is why it is working on you._

Severus stood back up and headed back over to Harry. This time he moved in closer as he handed the potions to him.

"Drink both. One is for pain, the other to strengthen your bones." Severus told him.

Severus glanced at Hermione while Harry was drinking the potions. He noticed she had her eyes closed. When he turned back to Harry. Severus could see the concern all over the teens face as he looked at his friend.

"She's worse than she was this morning." Harry whispered.

"How long has she been depressed?" Severus whispered.

Harry looked at Severus as his eyebrows rose. "You can see it? No one else has noticed." Harry kept his voice hushed.

Severus allowed Harry to see the concern on his face over this. "Yes. I tend to notice more than others. You two have hidden this rather well. How long and what all have you been doing?"

He watched as Harry ran his hands through his hair and looked back at Hermione then back as if making up his mind on things.

"Since the beginning of this year. It was gradual at first. But the more we opened up to each other the more I noticed. I make sure she eats, goes to class, does her work, has down time. Her sleeping has gotten worse in the last couple of days. That's new." Harry whispered.

_This is rather startling. No wonder they could keep it hidden so well. She is dependent upon him right now. Time to get control of this situation._

"Thank you for that information. She's attached to my cloak right now. She feels safe and secure in it now. You two are under my care while in this house. Your burdens are my burdens. She trusts you. She is starting to trust me, and I would like it to continue. It is not good for her to be so dependent upon you. Allow me to help, that is what a head of house is supposed to do." Severus whispered.

He watched as Harry thought about what he said. "Okay. But a lot of it has to do with what we've been doing together. That was how I got that control. I can't totally drop her though. I'll have to ease out of it and give things back to her."

"Good. That is what I'm going to be addressing right now. I don't understand all of it myself Mr. Potter. I am a very fast learner when something appeals to me." Severus admitted to him.

Harry grinned. "Started the book, I see."

Severus smirked at him. "Yes I have. We'll talk more about this later. If you have others, I would like to borrow them."

Harry nodded. "That can be arranged."

"Good. I'm going to address this now. I may have to have some help."

Severus turned around and looked at Hermione, who still had her eyes closed as she was relaxing as he had asked her. He had gotten lucky with her so far, but he needed more information. Severus was using his skills he had learned while taking care of students, and so far it was working for his benefit.

He then addressed the lifestyle. That was one thing his Slytherins were good at. They accepted lifestyles a lot easier in this house. They had more forward thinking in those regards than the other houses.

"What exactly did he mean by tying people up?" Mr. Jorken asked.

_Of course he wouldn't fully understand. _"I think that would be obvious Mr. Jorken. Bondage." Severus answered him.

"And the whipping?" Angela one of his fifth year girls asked as she blushed furiously.

Severus was instantly thrown back to the image of lesson three he had read.

_Time for my little minx to answer that one._

Severus turned to her. "Discipline I believe is that correct, Miss Granger?"

She blushed beautifully before she nodded.

_Only fair my little minx. I have to get that image, so do you._

Severus grinned at her. Then schooled his features and turned to Harry. "The other two are Sadism, and Masochism is that correct, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes. BDSM for short." Harry said.

"What do you mean by lifestyle? Isn't it just sex?" Goyle asked.

Severus furrowed his brow. _Time to throw it to them, Severus. Harry knows I don't know everything. I might as well let the little minx in on it as well._

"Mr. Potter or Miss Granger would either one of you care to the field this question for me?"

Severus watched as Harry went over to Hermione and squat down by the chair and whispered something to her. He could see that Hermione felt resigned about something. Then he understood at what Harry had done when Hermione started explaining while Harry sat down next to her.

_Yes, gave her a little bit more stability I see when you did that Harry. But she is still attached to your cloak. She is playing with it. That is a very good sign. She still needs it._

Severus listened carefully to what she had said. Now he understood there were varying degrees of control. And with so many different names, led him to believe there were other ways of doing the lifestyle so it appealed to more than just a select few.

He headed back over to the both of them, so he could show them where they would be sleeping.

"I need to show you two where you'll be sleeping." Severus told them. He looked down at Hermione, who still had silent tears rolling down her face. Her breathing had changed just a little with Harry while he had sat on the arm of the chair. Once he got up though, her breathing started going back to where it had been before Harry sat there.

"I am going to pick you back up now Miss Granger." Severus told her and reached down and scooped her back into his arms. Her arms weren't clutched around him. They were now buried inside his cloak and her head resting on his shoulder.

"Where are you putting them sir?" Draco asked.

Severus turned with Hermione in his arms. "The two bedrooms outside the door to my chambers that lead into the house."

Severus saw Pansy's grin at that. "No ideas now Miss Parkinson. You know the monitoring that is on those two rooms. Same rules apply as if they were in the regular dorm rooms."

Draco snickered at Pansy's frown. "Told you so."

"Come on Mr. Potter." Severus walked through the common room and headed down the hall off the common room.

He paused once he was on the inside hallway and nodded his head to the right. "This is a separate study area for those who need a quieter room than what the dorm rooms or the common room allows."

He then nodded to the left, "The Snake Den, is on the left. You'll find it quite entertaining in there at times. The room is sound proof, so you can get as loud and as rowdy as you wish in there. It is basically a wizard game room that has to be earned in order to use it. Seeing as there are only three weeks left of school, use is open to the both of you at your leisure."

Severus continued down the hall and stopped when the cross section came in. "The lady's hall is to the left, the gentleman's to the right. The hallways are open to anyone, but the dorm rooms are only open to whom belong in them. There is no visiting in other dorm rooms."

Severus moved once more and stopped before a door that had a sign on it. It was the door that led to his personal quarters. The sign read:

Head Snake

1. If it is something you want, go away.

2. If it is something you need, read the following.

3. Have you tried to do this yourself?

4. Have you tried to get it elsewhere?

5. Have you asked the 7th year prefects first?

6. If you have answered NO to ANY of those. Go do it now.

7. If you have answered YES to ALL of those. Enter.

8. If it is a personal matter that can't be discussed with anyone but me. Enter.

9. If you Enter without having done 1 through 8 first punishment will be handed out.

10. Remember your manners. I am the Judge, Jury, and Executioner.

"This door leads to my private chambers. Make sure you read the sign. There is no password, knock before entering, and wait till I open the door." Severus told them.

He turned to the door on the right, "Mr. Potter, this will be your room. The one on the left across from yours will be Miss Granger's. You should already find your things inside the room. The only thing I ask is that you stay in the common rooms for the rest of today. Other than meal time. Get settled in and go blow off some steam in The Snake Den. If your anger is still at the level it is right now after you've done all that come get me, and we'll see if we can't find a constructive way of making it go away. Murder is never a good thing even though you may want to do it."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm keeping Miss Granger with me for awhile. Once she feels up to it, I can imagine she may come find you." Severus told him then said a wandless spell that opened his chamber door and walked inside with Hermione.


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione couldn't stop the tears. They kept falling silently. She kept wiping them away, and they kept falling.

Hermione thought, _this is bad. It has never been this bad before. If Harry could have only hugged me. Anything it would have helped. However, he is still so angry. I could feel that from him. _

"I am going to pick you back up now Miss Granger." Severus told her.

She felt him as he put an arm under her legs and one around back as he scooped her up. Hermione lay her head on his shoulder as she kept worrying one of the buttons on the inside of his cloak.

Hermione thought, _this is so not good Hermione. You are not even fighting this. If this had been last year you would have been kicking and screaming bloody murder._

"Where are you putting them sir?" Draco asked.

Hermione felt Severus turn and he answered. "The two bedrooms outside the door to my chambers that lead into the house."

Hermione thought. _What? Why do they have two bedrooms there? Gryffindor doesn't have anything like that._

Then she heard him say, "No ideas Miss Parkinson. You know the monitoring that is on those two rooms. Same rules apply as if they were in the regular dorm rooms."

_Monitoring? What the heck do they monitor?_ Hermione thought.

Draco snickered at Pansy's frown. "Told you so."

She listened as Severus pointed out the study room, then the Snake Den, and the two halls. She kept her head on his shoulder the whole time.

"This door leads to my private chambers. Make sure you read the sign." Severus told them.

Hermione looked at the sign on the door. She read over it quickly.

He turned to the door on the right, "Mr. Potter, this will be your room. The one on the left will be Miss Granger's. You should already find your things inside the room. The only thing I ask is that you stay in the common rooms for the rest of today. Other than meal time. Get settled in and go blow off some steam in The Snake Den. If your anger is still at the level it is right now after you've done all that come get me, and we'll see if we can't find a constructive way of making it go away. Murder is never a good thing even though you may want to do it."

Hermione thought, _Harry, he is being so understanding. Where was the snide, cruel, cynical Professor Snape? Not that I mind, but this side is so different. Is this that yin and yang part of him?_

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

"I'm keeping Miss Granger with me for awhile. Once she feels up to it, I can imagine she may come find you." Severus told Harry.

Hermione thought. _What? Why are you keeping me? _

She heard him say a spell she never heard before. His chamber door opened. Hermione shut her eyes and turned her head into his chest. She didn't want to see the room. She heard the door shut behind them.

Hermione thought. _No no no. The last thing I need is to see his quarters. I can't sleep as is because he is constantly in my dreams now. I don't need anymore fuel for my dream world. This is so not good._

Severus had felt her bury her head in his chest. He craned his neck around well enough so he could see what little bit of her face as he could. Her eyes from what he could tell were clamped shut. _Why did she do that? Is she afraid? No, she had nothing to fear. Reassure her and see what happens, _Severus thought.

Severus leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear. Then he said. "Miss Granger, you are alright. I am going to sit down, and then we are going to have a little talk."

Hermione thought, _anything, with 'we are going to have a little talk' has never been good. I am so dead now. My father does that and I cave. If I pay attention then maybe I can survive this._

Severus walked over to his reading chair. It was like the one in the library. He straddled the built in ottoman and then sat down, making sure not to crush her legs; he adjusted her, so they were laying on the arm rest on the right side. He looked down at her. She still hadn't moved. He removed his arm from under her legs that were wrapped in his cloak. He removed his arm from her back and noticed this still gave him no reaction. _Get her anchored to you further. She wasn't like this before you came into your chambers. My chambers. It is my chambers. That has to be it. If you want to hide in my chest, then so be it. I'll just sit right here and wait on you. Relax Severus and let her feel it, and no talking until she comes around, _Severus thought.

Hermione could hear the constant tick of a clock. Hermione still kept her head buried in his chest. His breathing was slow, even paced, and very deep. She noticed the slow thump, thump, thump of his heartbeat near her forehead. He didn't say anything. _Are you waiting on me? Why would you be waiting on me for? Start and let's get this over with. It was your idea, not mine. _Hermione thought and willed her mind to go blank.

Severus placed his fingers lightly on her back and felt her startle ever so slightly. _Yes, well, your own fault for depriving yourself of sight now isn't it. And you'll anchor even further as I slide them up and down your back. I plan on taking full advantage of getting control of the situation. _Severus thought.

She felt a light touch on her back and started just a little from it. The touch staid, then ever so slowly she felt the brushing stroke down her back and realized it was his fingers. They stopped at the lower portion of her back and came back up in the same slow fashion. He kept doing this over and over again.

_Yes, that's it. _Severus thought as he looked down at her closed eyes and noticed they weren't clenched now, only shut, closed peacefully. _No more tears, and your breathing is now matched to mine. You are anchored to me. And the longer you keep your eyes shut the more you'll hear, and it drives you crazy until you open those eyes. I have patience and it is time you learn that._ Severus thought.

Hermione noticed after awhile her crying had stopped finally and her breathing was even with his. _You anchored me the rest of the way without saying a word. Why are you doing this? _Keeping her eyes closed; she turned her head, so her ear was now up against his chest. The slow steady rhythm after awhile almost felt like it was pounding in her own head. The slow strokes up and down her back were soothing. She moved her head back slightly trying to get away from the pounding.

Hermione was in the crook of his arm, by the time she could not hear it anymore. _This is insane. What the heck is he doing? Not talking that is for sure. He is still waiting on me. The clock is way to loud. My own fault on that one, deprived myself of my eyes. Talk about self punishment. _

Severus enjoyed this. He had no where else he wanted to be at the moment, and she had given him her whole face to look at as she placed her head in the crook of his arm. _Well, my little minx, have you felt it yet. That relaxed calm, the peace, the total sense of safety and security, _he thought.

She was glad that the crying jag she had, had been a shock to her system enough to dampen her libido. Which was fine with her, if it hadn't she knew she would be panicked instead of relaxed. She noticed she felt safe, secure, and at peace. _Okay, this is stupid. Open your eyes at least._ Hermione opened her eyes and found Severus looking right at her.

_There you go. You had me worried for awhile. You are very relaxed right now, but you are still depressed. We need to talk about that. I am still waiting on you._ Severus thought.

She could still see the concern in them as well as a bit of relief. _Why would he be relieved? _She started searching out his face. Hermione noticed where the crease marks were where his normal scowl was usually present. There was no scowl so the lines in his skin could clearly be seen. She still felt the constant strokes of his fingers up and down her back even while she was studying his face. She noticed the smile lines on the outer sides of his eyes. _So you can smile. You have the proof of it on your face. _His nose was long and hooked. Hermione also noticed his lips were thin and his chin was well chiseled. His skin was pale, light and soft. He had no facial hair it was so smooth.

_You are staring my little minx. Hmm, could it be you like what you see?_ Severus thought and arched his brow.

Hermione looked back up at his dark eyes and saw his right brow go up in a clear questioning look. She blushed and buried her head at being caught staring at him.

Severus chuckled silently at seeing that blush. _Yes, you do, or you wouldn't have blushed the way you did when I caught you. _

Hermione felt the silent chuckle he gave. _So not good, I'm entertaining him now. Where did all that patience come from? He normally blows up in the classroom at least two or three times each class. I need to leave, as good as this feels, it will not be good if my body decides to start taking over again. Just tell him you feel better and see if you can get out of here._

Severus kept his fingers tracing up and down her back as he watched the blush she had slowly faded away from her neck. When she lifted her head and opened her eyes, he found a decided look in them. _Well, are we going to talk now? On the other hand, are you going to try and run away?_ He raised an eyebrow at her again in silent question.

"I'm feeling better." She said softly.

Severus gave her nod. He watched as she fingered the lapel on his cloak. _She is going to try to run, Severus. Her eyes keep looking at the door. _

_Time to get out of here, you can do this._ Hermione thought to herself. Then she sat up and felt the cloak fall away down to her lap and around her waist. _Not bad, I am still anchored. Damn him, he grounded me more to himself than the cloak while he held me._

"May I go to my room and get settled in now?" Hermione asked. _Please say yes._

_She wants to run, but there are rules little minx. _Severus gave her a slight grin. "Do you think you can? Did you read the sign on the door?"

Hermione looked at the door. Outside that door was freedom. _Oh god. I don't remember the whole sign. I did read it. What did it say?_ "I don't remember what all the sign said." Hermione admitted to him.

_Yes, now you are under the rules. She read it, even if she doesn't remember. They apply. No running away for you._ "I will refresh your memory, Miss Granger. There are three that apply to you right now. Numbers eight, nine, and ten."

He paused and Hermione then thought, _Oh god. I stepped right into that one. Pay attention. _Hermione looked at him, once she did she could see his eyes clearly held authority, and she couldn't look away.

Severus was amused by the look she had. He knew she was paying attention now. He didn't show how amused he was either. He kept his face devoid of emotion. Then he told her the rules she was under, "Number eight, If it is a personal matter that can't be discussed with anyone but me. Enter. Number nine, If you Enter without having done 1 through 8 first punishment will be handed out. Number ten, Remember your manners. I am the Judge, Jury, and Executioner."

_You either talk or I will punish you little minx. Your choice._ Severus thought.

Hermione's mind seized on one word and the sadistic way he had said it. _Punishment. _The low hum kicked in as it started to spread slowly. _Get out of his lap, whatever you do, just get out of his lap._

Severus felt the draw and tug from her as she sat there a little longer. He watched as she moved and got up off his lap. _Starting to feel other things now? Decide what you want. _

Hermione walked over to the door and put her forehead on it. She could feel him watching her. She bit down on the inside of her lip. _What the heck would the punishment be? Don't go there. Talk, he wants to talk. But about what?_ She pressed her forehead into the door. "What are we supposed to talk about?" She asked.

_She doesn't want to find out what punishment is right now. Take this slow Severus._ Severus pulled his cloak off the chair and folded it and laid it on the arm of the chair. _Clearly, you are more grounded to me than the cloak now. _"First off, I am not the door, turn around."

_I can do that._ Hermione thought and then turned around leaving her the back of her head pressed against it. She had closed eyes and kept her breathing as even as possible. She didn't want that hum to get any worse than what it already was. _Just relax as long as he stays where he is I can get through this._

"Very good." Severus told her as he watched, she kept her breathing still almost even with his. Hers was a bit faster, but not by much. She was still grounded to him. "It is also customary for both parties to keep their eyes open. Rule ten, remember your manners."

_Okay, just breathe, I can do this. My dreams are going to be torturous tonight. _Hermione opened her eyes. It was like the whole room was alight. At the other side of the room Hermione saw the small table and chairs of deep, rich, mahogany; a bottle of fire whiskey sat near the center of it. There was a couch to the right of her, a deep forest green. His chambers were earth tone colors, a striking contrast to the black she had always pictured in her mind. Bookcases were behind him on the left, five of them lining up against the wall. Above them was a long rectangular window that allowed the soft ambient green light of the black lake to come through. She looked towards him. The chair he sat in was exactly like the one she had sat in the library that day. The concern was clearly shown on his face again as his arms rested on the arm rests while he was looking at her.

_Better, _Severus thought. _She finally worked through whatever fear she had over the room. _

Severus gestured to the couch in front of him. "Take a seat Miss Granger."

_He wants me closer. Breathe. You are seeing that soft side of him and bloody hell it scares me more than what he ever did over the last seven years. _Tentatively, and very cautiously she walked slowly to that couch and took a seat as close to the door as possible. Her heartbeat quickened and her breathing picked up pace to match it.

_She is scared of you Severus. This side of you scares her. Toss her the cloak. _Severus picked up his cloak and tossed it over to the couch near her. He watched as her eyes darted straight to it. _Come on little minx, pick it up, get that safe and secure feeling back._

Hermione looked at the cloak. _He knows I am scared. Damn it. If I pick up that cloak it will only make me slip further to him, it'll hurt even more at the end of the school. Right now its going to hurt like hell. _Hermione slid further back on the couch and placed her hands in her lap and focused her eyes above his head, trying desperately not to think about that cloak laying right next to her.

_Damn, she is going to fight it. Alright. If this is the way you want to play this. Then I am going straight after what I want. _Severus rest his head on the back of the chair while he kept his eyes focused on her. "Why did you freeze today at the table? You have been through so much with Mr. Potter and lived through all that. What is going on?"

_Damn, I should have known he'd jump on that one. Why did I freeze? I know why, but it leads all right back to him. _Hermione looked down at her hands in her lap and started pressing her finger nails of her thumbs into her palms as her heartbeat picked up a little more. _If Draco could spot a lie. Oh god. There is no way out of this. If I lie to him, I am in trouble. I am in trouble anyway. No matter which way I go now. _

"I froze because too many things have been going on." Hermione said.

"Elaborate. What things?" Severus asked her.

"Like with Harry. That was my fault, I was only trying to help. He felt lost. We talked about it over the Christmas holidays. He felt like he was missing more, kept needing more and Ginny wasn't able to give it to him. Ronald was the same way with me." Hermione put her head back on the couch and took a few deep breaths. It hurt just thinking about it.

"So neither one of you were satisfied sexually with your ex-partners." Severus said. "So it was you who brought up the lifestyle then at that time correct?"

Severus watched as she nodded. _She is taking the long way of getting there as to why she froze. Let her talk it out, Severus._

"So you introduced Harry to the lifestyle. So what else is going on?" Severus asked.

_What else? Writing fantasies with you as the star, that is what else. _Hermione pressed her thumbs harder into her palms. "The more we talked, the more questions Harry started having. It got harder to always find time where we were alone and no one could hear. So I ended up writing to my mother, she sent the books. It was easier that way. We couldn't just talk about it openly in the common room." Hermione moved her head, so she could actually see him. That was when she saw the understanding in his eyes, the way she had heard it in his voice when he talked to Harry at the door.

"I can only imagine the stress you two have been under trying to be yourselves in the lion's den where you two are not the normal lions. Staunch Gryffindors are very old fashioned Miss Granger. Most all of them are solidly built that way and anything that deviates from the normal sexual act repulses them. Weasley was the example of that." Severus stated with understanding.

_You are working on that fear you have of me rather well. Keep talking, the more you do so, the more comfortable you'll be around me._ Severus thought.

Hermione snorted out a derisive laugh. "It wasn't pleasant. It made things rather difficult."

"What things?" Severus asked.

_This was what I didn't want to get into. Damn. _Her eyes went to his cloak again. _Don't do it. But it would be so much easier with it. _Hermione felt torn, trying to fight through the feelings that were overwhelming her senses at the moment. She grabbed the cloak and curled up with it on the side of the couch putting her head on the arm rest as the tears started flowing again.

_It'll be okay. Go to her. _Severus moved and went over to the couch and squat down before it. He put one on her head brushing back her hair behind her ear. "You are safe. It'll be okay. Talk to me. Let me help, what things?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "I haven't been sleeping well. I eat, do my school work, go to class, anything, only when Harry orders me to. I haven't been able to do it on my own."

Severus swallowed hard. He could hear just how far she had gone and that despair in her voice hurt. "You are depressed, Miss Granger. The more you talk about what is really bothering you, the easier it will get."

"No it won't." Hermione said as she pulled his cloak up even higher to cover her head.

_She is hiding, like a little child. _Severus pulled the cloak back down. "Yes it will. Now what is really bothering you?" He demanded in very stern voice.

_Why did he have to use that voice? Fine, I'll tell him. But I am not saying who._ "I am in love with someone, and I don't want to be hurt anymore."

_Damn it. You pushed her to that point. It is out there, but not the way you wanted to hear it. Let her keep that much for now. You need more of her trust and right now if you push further you'll lose her. She is depressed because of you, Severus._ Severus continued to caress the top of her head.

"So this has been eating you up inside." Severus stated.

Hermione nodded in clear relief he didn't ask who.

"So the reason you froze today is because you couldn't handle anymore emotional stress. Your system is already overloaded, and you shut down at lunch when Weasley said those things." Severus told her.

Hermione nodded as the tears kept flowing.

_Reassure her. Let her know you are there for her now. You'll be one damn lucky man if you can turn this around._ Severus kept caressing her the top of her head. "It'll be alright Miss Granger. I'm going to help you through this. I know it hurts. I'll make sure you have some sleeping potions in your room. We'll tackle this one step at a time. You can leave now anytime you want. My door will always be open to you. Feel free to come inside anytime you need it."


	22. Chapter 22

_He's going to help me through this, how is that going to work when he's the problem? _Hermione thought as she entered her new dorm room.

"Bloody hell," Hermione said at seeing the room for the first time. Instantly, her mouth was magically washed with soap and water. She stepped back out of the room sputtering for a good minute before it went away. She heard the laugh behind her and turned around. Harry was leaning against the door frame of his new room, with his arm crossed about his chest.

"Want some advice?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave him a worried look. The room she had seen looked like a smalls child's room. It was done in Slytherin colors. She had seen the wizard stuffed animals, the bookcase with what appeared to be children's books. Not to mention the magical paintings on the wall.

"I'm afraid to ask." Hermione admitted.

"The first time that happened. I was like you. I came out sputtering. It only lasted a minute. Each time you say any additional words that are swear words, the punishment doubles. My new record now is ten minutes. The last time was because I dropped something on my foot."

Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She was in the same boat Harry was over the room. "Harry, I don't know what to say."

"I'm unpacked now. I'm going to the Snake Den. Oh another thing, you cannot use magic in these rooms. I already tried and got my wand slapped out of my hand for doing it. So don't use magic either. If you find out if the room does anything else. Let me know. I am tired of finding out the hard way."

Harry pushed off the door frame and came and stood in front of her.

"If I find anything. I'll tell you." Hermione said. Then she gave him a hug.

Harry pulled away first and looked into her eyes. "You look better. Let me get rid of some more anger, and we'll talk afterward."

Hermione gave him a nod and watched as he walked down the hall towards the Snake Den. Slowly, she turned around and looked at her new room, through the doorway, not daring to go back inside yet. _What exactly are these rooms for? Monitored for what? Are they punishment rooms?_

She stepped back away from her door to her new room and then turned to go knock at Professor Snape's door and started reading the sign again silently.

_1. If this is something you want, go away. I would qualify information as want. 2. If is something you need, read the following. I would qualify information as need as well. 3. Have you tried to do this yourself?_

Hermione looked back at the dorm room door that stood wide open. _I'm afraid to try to do this by myself. You are very sadistic and no telling what these rooms actually do._

She looked back to the sign. _4. Have you tried to get it elsewhere? Not, yet. 5. Have you asked the 7__th__ year prefects first? Not, yet. 6. If you have answered NO to ANY of those. Go do it now. _

Hermione turned and looked at the open door. _You need information before you go in that room. Go brave the wilds and find out what these rooms are for._

She didn't see anyone standing there when she looked out towards where the common room was. Hermione started walking and came to the cross sections for the girls and boys hallway. She looked down each side and noted no one was down either one. Slytherin was rather quiet. Gryffindor was always boisterous, loud, and full of energy. There was no yelling, no explosions, it was rather peaceful. _This is just so strange. Talk about being on the flip side of a coin here. _

Hermione knew to her right down the hall before the common room was the Snake Den. Harry had gone in there. She kept walking and went passed the door to the Snake Den. After stopping at the landing of the hallway before the common room; Hermione looked around the common room. She could only imagine what she actually looked like. The crying had lasted for two hours. She knew her eyes were swollen and red. Laying down in her new room had been appealing until she walked inside it. Slowly, she scanned and finally saw one person she at least knew.

Millicent Bullstrode was sitting in one of the chairs with her cat on her lap while she was reading a book. She wasn't exactly friendly with any Slytherin, but Millicent was basically her arch enemy. They had wrestled each other during their second year. Granted, Hermione had started the fight purpose trying to get some of her hair. That had ended in disaster. Hermione had spent a good portion of her time that year in the hospital wing coughing fur balls.

_Either her or go brave the room alone with no information. If it turns nasty, run like hell._ _She is after all three times my size. _Hermione walked down the steps into the common room. Millicent looked over the top of her book.

"Do you need anything Miss Granger?" Millicent asked.

Hermione was taken aback. They had never really gotten along. It was just last week they had snarled at each other in the hallway.

"Um, yes. What exactly are those rooms for? The ones that Professor Snape put Harry and I in." Hermione asked as she walked around a couch to get a little closer.

"He put you two in the training rooms." Millicent said.

_Training? Whatever for?_

"Training for what?" Hermione asked. Her heartbeat started picking up pace as a slight apprehension of the unknown hit her at the same time.

"For Slytherin House. All first years are required to go through the rooms." Millicent gave her sad smile. "The rooms themselves will adjust to the person in them. Snakes are required to think a certain way, act a certain way, do things a certain way. The room trains you. In the first year, you have to be able to pass the room in order to get privileges to the Snake Den. That is the only way you can get into the Snake Den in the first year."

_Oh my god. Breathe, just breathe. He does this for his students in his house. Nothing sexual. _

"Basically, I have to try to be snake, or my life is going to be torturous for the next three weeks. Did I understand you correctly?" Hermione asked her.

When Hermione saw that look of pity on Millicent's face she knew she had understood only too well.

"Yes." Millicent gave her a sad smile again. "They are the only beds available in the whole house."

"Are there any rules to the rooms written down somewhere?" Hermione asked.

Millicent sat her book down after she marked her place. She started petting her cat. "The rules are in the room. You have to find them. Like I said. The rooms adjust to the person who is inside it at the time. So your rules, will be different than Mr. Potter's rules."

_Bloody hell. The room I am in looks like a child's room. Oh God. _

"Thanks. I think I'll go back and see if I can find them." Hermione said.

"Good luck." Millicent told her as Hermione turned around and headed out of the common room.


	23. Chapter 23

Severus stood in his quarters before the Slytherin 'Hall of Fame and Shame' board that adorned one whole wall. He had established this wall in the den inside his quarters. Only when your name got on this board, where they ever allowed to see it, after they completed the training. He leaned back on his desk as his eyes roved over the wall.

Then he read: Fastest Foul Mouth - Hermione Jane Granger - 1.005 seconds. Runner up - Harry James Potter - 1.055 seconds.

He shook his head. _I was sure it was going to be Potter in that top spot. His anger was there for it. Guess my little vixen didn't like her room, upon opening the door. Such a naughty, little girl. Where did the good little girl go?_

Severus chuckled. It had been sadistic of him, but when she had left his quarters. He had said a spell to change her room at the last second. She had acted like a child in his quarters, hiding from him under his own cloak, so he gave her a child's room. He felt it fit the situation. She was totally dependent upon Potter at this point, and he gave her a room according to her status.

Depressed or not, she had responsibilities for taking care of her own basic needs. If he had to step in and take control of that he would. It wouldn't bother him in the slightest to do that for her. He wanted her healthy and whole, and that meant her mental stability as well. The room would stay in that fashion until she had earned the right for it to become a normal bedroom for the young woman she was meant to be.

Those two rooms had been established outside the door of the head of house chambers for as long as the house had existed. They had never been used for what he had done to them though. When he had been going to school, those rooms were used for students who was homesick, misbehaving, discipline, and any other reason to be separated from the rest of the house.

After his first year of handling the Slytherins as head of house; he established those two rooms for other reasons. He had labored all that summer after his first year of teaching working on how to make it work. And the success of seeing it come together gave him satisfaction. Those rooms had become a rite of passage and an honor after a student finished the trials inside them. Once they finished the training rooms, each student then became fully bonded into the Slytherin fold. He held ceremonies for them with the rest of the students who had gone through those rooms before them. He had created and maintained a fraternal order inside this house.

Now he had two lions that were about to learn what it truly meant to be a snake. Severus was a little apprehensive. He hadn't designed those rooms for lions. It was the only place he could put the two of them, and knowing those two. They would charge right into those trials blindly. That wasn't always the best thing to do. Their manners would be improving in the process of it. The room worked on that rather quickly. They would have to learn to reign in those tongues for one.

No house-elf was used in Slytherin. He took that away right after he established the rooms. Once he had his house fully established that way it had staid that way since. You make the mess, you clean it up. Without magic, the Muggle way. He had too many spoilt, rich, pampered students. They got knocked down a peg or two learning to do things this way.

The first thing that room did was to start to discipline them for any infraction that was unbecoming of a snake. A foul mouth, happened to be one of them. It wasn't that he didn't use these words from time to time himself, but being away from ones parents made them a little bolder or more brazen to get away with things. There were a time and place for such language and that was one of the first lessons taught in the room.

It would soon be throwing them into situations that felt real to elicit responses. Those situations taught more than just language, it taught them how to listen to what was being said. It taught them how to process through those situations with craft and cunning. It taught them how to think through the situations where they could control the actions of others without appearing to do so. All the while teaching them how important manners were and how far they could actually get you if used them to a level of skill when needed.

To think like a snake was the first thing they were going to have to learn. The sooner those two accepted the rooms. Their real training would start.

Severus turned and headed to the fireplace in his den. He felt it time to discover what was going to happen with Weasley. Stopping at the fire he placed his hand in the bag that contained the Floo powder and grabbed some out. He knelt before the fire, and snapped his fingers causing the flames to ignite onto the logs. Severus tossed the Floo powder in and soon had his head sitting inside the fire of the Headmaster's office.

Minerva with her stern scowl and staunch sagacity stood beside the Headmaster, who was seated behind his desk. Mr. and Mrs. Wealsey was seated in the two seats in front of the Headmaster's desk. All eyes had now turned to where his head was as it rested above the flames.

"Ah, Severus. I was about to call you up. Could you step through the fire?" The Headmaster asked.

"Right away, Headmaster." Severus answered.

Severus stepped through the flame moments later. The room was thick with tension and the only sounds were coming from the Wealseys. Molly was sniffling and sobbing into a handkerchief while her husband was whispering soothing words to her. Severus settled himself off to the side near one of the walls as he looked over the Headmaster's face. The look that the Headmaster had on his face was one he had seen before, back in his own fifth year at school, the year he had almost been bitten by a werewolf. Severus ground his teeth together and then held his jaw tight and firmly in place. He glared at the Headmaster.

_I can't believe you are going to allow him to stay. I see it already. There better be a damned good punishment._

"Severus, as I explained the situation to Arthur and Molly, Ronald Weasley will be allowed to stay so he can take his N.E.W.T. testing. He has been stripped of his prefect badge. He will not be getting any letter's of recommendations from the school, and once he is released from the Hospital wing. He will be serving detention for the next two weeks with Minerva after classes until dinner, and then he will be confined to the common rooms every night after dinner." The Headmaster said.

_What the hell is Minerva going to do? Give him lines. He just ruined two lives, two, who happened to have been his best friends._

Severus crossed his arms over his chest. He was not pleased at all with this outcome. "Headmaster, this situation calls for more than just that. This has the potential of ruining two lives. My house will not speak of what happened outside the school. His words initiated an attack on a student, who was paralyzed and couldn't even defend herself. If my house hadn't had acted in the manner in which they did, the situation could have been gravely worse. Two possible dead and a third in Azkaban."

"Mr. Weasley stuck out in words only, Professor Snape." Minerva turned and set her own stern glare at Severus. "He did not attack Miss Granger. Mr. Potter clearly attacked Mr. Wealey."

Severus was about to comment when Arthur jumped up from his chair. "Ron is hot headed and he has always been so. He won't have much a future without letter's of recommendation, and you know it. His actions ruined all three of their lives. Kicking him out of school won't solve this either. At least while he is here, he has a chance to think about what he has done. Ron struck out because the woman he loves has spurned him. He has ruined all possible chances of ever getting Hermione to marry now. Love makes you do some crazy and outlandish things at times. He was jealous of Harry. How close Harry had become to her. That is the real reason why all of this was done. I don't condone my son's actions for what he did, nor what he said. He'll have to live with it for the rest of his life."

_Unbelievable. If he loved her that much, then he wouldn't have said a damn thing in front of the whole school. He wouldn't have hurt like that. _Severus thought and looked at the Headmaster, who had been watching him.

"It is all true, Severus. Ronald Weasley had even gone so far as to have already purchased a wedding ring. I went through his memories. He was in a lover's jealous rage when he said what he did in the great hall." The Headmaster said. "He will be permitted to stay in school for the remainder of the three weeks. All owl posts have been stopped, and the owls have been confined for the next two days. The students who have attacked Miss Granger had their memories modified. There will be no leaks outside the school. I myself, have already made it clear to Minerva that having an alternative lifestyle is very hard to live with inside Gryffindor. I should know, as seeing as I am preferable toward men than women. The rest of the houses are being dealt with. I am not about to allow any of this to reach the Daily Prophet. I assure you. It is being handled."

_This was sheer insanity. What did the Headmaster think? That leaving Weasley here in school gave him the chance of getting Hermione back. Well, old man, this plan won't work. Hermione is not in love with some idiot boy. _

"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger will stay in my care in Slytherin. The situation is too volatile to have it any other way." Severus said with a steely voice.

"They will stay in your care Severus. Right now, that is the best place for them to be. I have already explained things to the Weasleys that Slytherin has always had forward thinking when it came to mature, sexual relations. It is hard to explain things when I only know it is a lifestyle choice." The Headmaster said.

Severus looked at Minerva and could see the disgusted look in her eyes. Some things would never change. He looked at Arthur, he could tell Arthur was clearly trying to understand, at least for the sake of his son. Molly was still beside herself and frantically crying, no doubt crying over lost wedding preparations. They were all looking to him now.

"It is a lifestyle that is consensual between the party members. There is a need that is met between them." Severus said looking at each of them in return. He left it at that. "If you'll excuse me, Headmaster."

Severus quickly left the office via the door. The last thing his two new charges needed was to be going to classes to study over the next two weeks and have Weasley in them. Clearly, it appeared it was going to happen that way.


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione stepped back insider her dorm room. She kept her mouth closed, while inside her head; she had a few choice words and a string of explicative's going against the room as she looked about slowly.

_Training room for Snakes. I am not a child, but why does this room look like a child's room. What in some sick, twisted, sadistic way am I supposed to learn out of this? I looked in Harry's room. Harry's room looks pretty damn cool. Teenage male written all over it. While I am stuck in this. Find the rules. _

Hermione saw her trunk at the foot of the bed. To the right of the door was a wardrobe. It was white with gilded silver inlay all around the edges. The designs of the inlay were of pixies, fairies, and unicorns on the side of it. It had more of the same on the front two doors. The top portion above the doors had her clamping her jaw shut, there were silver and green letters, written were the words: Little Princess.

_You evil, foul, sick, twisted, sadistic bastard. So I like being called a good girl, that does not imply I am actually a little girl. I am sure as hell no little princess. I know exactly what I am, and this room is further from the truth. This reeks of innocence and naivety. I am far from that. You would know that from what we just discussed. _

Hermione opened the wardrobe doors and found it empty. She looked where all the hanging clothes were supposed to go. She pulled open the drawers on the inside all of which were empty. Even taking them out she found nothing on the bottoms of them. The inspection was from top to bottom and inside and out, nothing. No rules.

_Think Hermione. What is he implying? Describe children, they are innocent, naïve, dependent, and irresponsible. Oh bloody hell. I am nothing like that. What did I say that would make him think I am child? Harry gives me orders. I can't do things on my own. Oh shite, I am dependent. What did I do that would make him think I am a child? I hid in his chest from what his room looked like, I was running away from him because how my body reacts around him. I hid under his cloak._

Hermione shut the doors to the wardrobe. She felt like screaming. She acted and did things like a complete and utter fool in that room. She was angry at him, but more so with herself. Next she went to the little play up princess vanity that had the same designs as the wardrobe. She inspected it in the same way she had done the wardrobe, which at the end of that search yielded nothing.

_Get some clothes put up at least. Show him you can be responsible. No magic, don't even attempt to use it. No point in getting my hand slapped in the process. _Hermione headed for her trunk as she kept up her angry internal dialogue. _In Gryffindor the house-elves did everything for you. Not that I ever agreed with that. It was odd, beyond weird that Slytherin didn't do that. I would have thought, that they would each have a house-elf at beck and call for them. Only the oldest families had them, and Slytherin contained more of the older families. Wow, he actually makes them do it for themselves. Slytherin was definitely not treated like the other houses. He clearly favored them in class, yet he makes them do this. _

So they weren't the spoiled little snakes she always thought they were. Hermione furrowed her brows at this realization. This had been one of the lessons her parents had taught her when she was younger. You couldn't always expect others to be around to clean up your mess. If you made the mess, you have to deal with it because it is your responsibility not anyone else's. It had also taught her how to value what was hers. Respect for what she had, to keep those things in good condition. You learned those lessons rather quickly when your favorite toy got destroyed because you never put it back after using it. Those were lessons in life at times that felt like drudgeries when you were younger. Even so, they held life long applications that were learned through subtle.

_The rules are not going to be out in the open. They aren't going to be clearly seen. Not the obvious places will work either. I clearly went through two things and have found nothing._ Hermione thought as she opened her trunk and started pulling her clothes out. _Oh, that is sneaky. And obviously they can be found without magic. _

While she hung up her clothes she looked around the room. _The furniture in the room is too obvious. And too pretty, pretty princess. No point in looking there._ She also noticed the slight feeling of happiness she had gotten by being allowed to place her things the way she wanted. How she liked having it, as her anger slowly abated. The room started to feel more comfortable not so foreign anymore. Once she had all of clothes hung up, folded and placed inside drawers, the satisfaction of completing a task washed over her. She hadn't had that feeling in so long she nearly forgot what it had felt like. Hermione had kept her room picked up at her parent's house, but over the past several years she had become lax with doing it.

_Complacent. _Going back to her trunk Hermione pulled one of her Muggle writing journal books out. She hadn't written hardly anything at all in this one. She ripped out the first five pages and put those back inside her trunk, for the time being. She pulled out her quill and ink.

_I have to go through this room, I might as well write stuff down._ Hermione thought. Then she wrote:

Slytherin Day 1:

Little Princess room from hell. A constant reminder of how my actions have put me here. I won't take full responsibility for this, but I will take the portion that is mine. There is no point in asking for this room to be changed. It won't happen. I'll just have to live with it, and accept it. I was acting like a child and not the mature young woman whom I am. Lessoned learned. Time to get my arse in gear and get things back so I am not dependent and in childhood status.

Snake training room. No magic. One discover made, complacency. This word has two meanings. First meaning is eager to please. It doesn't mean anything for a snake. The second is self-satisfied and unaware of possible dangers. This is the true lesson for a snake, don't become so self-satisfied that you become unaware of your surroundings. Possible danger could be anywhere.

Hermione read what she had written down. _All that from having to look for the rules and having to hang up my close. Damn. So no jumping on the ride blind, that might not be a good thing in this room. I have got to tell Harry what I've discovered that is for sure._

Hermione put the writing journal on the end table by the bed, along with the ink and quill. She might discover something later, and she wanted it in reach. She felt that low hum inside her start again. A loud mewing came from the door, and Hermione turned her head. Severus now stood at the doorway with Crookshanks cradled in one arm and scratching Crookshanks' head with his free hand. Her eyes were drawn to those long fingers as she watched her cat trying for all he was worth getting Severus to pet him more than just his head.

_No hiding, no running, you are a strong woman, even though inside you feel like a total wreck right now. Keep breathing and deal with it._

"I found him outside in the dungeon hallway trying to find the way in." Severus told her as he leaned up against the door frame. His dark eyes were looking at her as she finally drew them up to his face.

_I forgot all about Crook. Oh great, there went the responsibility you are supposed to show. Not like I really knew all that was going to happen. _"Thank you. I forgot about him." Hermione said softly and could feel the embarrassment rise at being such a bad owner.

Hermione noticed that Crookshanks wasn't even bothering to leave Severus's arm. He kept butting his head up against his hand as well. Her cat could be a greedy guy on getting attention when he wanted it. Right now he was being lavished upon and was eating it up. Crookshanks was bandy legged and very independent, he also was a good judge of character. Being part Kneezle that he was. He tended to smell things out. That cat wouldn't curl up with just anyone either.

In her third year at school, he had chased down a rat, who was Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew, who had betrayed Harry's parents and secretly was a death eater. Crookshanks had fought hard to save Harry's Godfather, Sirius that year. And Harry started living with Sirius at the end of last summer after Voldemort was killed. Crookshanks had taken to Sirius, as well as he was taken to Severus right now.

"That's understandable Miss Granger." Severus told her. "You were in no condition at the time to think clearly. Don't blame yourself for that. He was already seeking you out. I just brought him the rest of the way."

_He couldn't be seeking me to hard, considering he hasn't left you yet. _Hermione thought.

"Are you sure he was seeking me? He's always in the dungeons hunting mice and things." Hermione said. Her fingers started tracing over one of the quilted designs on the Slytherin green duvet that was on the bed as she looked back at Crookshanks.

She heard the slight hint of amusement in Severus's voice as he said, "he was caterwauling at the common room door when I came back from the Headmaster's office. So yes, he was seeking you. Now that he's been brought inside, I am sure he'll find his way out of our common rooms as easy as he does Gryffindor."

Her heart skipped a beat at hearing the Headmaster's office and then started racing. She closed her eyes as she felt the anxiety and stress crop up. Her breathing quickened.

_Take a deep breath, let it out slow. Great, the tears are falling again. I am a damned leaky woman around him. Do it again. Breathe. Don't blow this, get control. You can feel him at the door, that stability he has inside. _

The bed dipped near her. She jumped slightly when she felt the weight in her lap and opened her eyes as she looked down. Crookshanks rubbed against her and she buried her hands in his orange thick fur.

_Think about what it felt like in his arms. That is what you need. Yes it'll ground you to him more, but you need it. Quit acting like child and face how you feel._

Hermione looked back to the door and saw the concern back in those dark depths. He hadn't said anything else as he stood there assessing her. Hermione slowly gained what she needed as concentrated on him. His breathing, how low and deep it was. She matched her own to his and felt a balance return even though she still had a tidal wave of emotions surging inside.

"I'm sorry. I panicked a bit." Hermione stroked Crookshanks as she looked back down at him. "Rather foolish and reckless to do so right now. No sense in working my way back to up to level where I can't defend myself and become too complacent."

Hermione heard him clear his throat, and she looked back over at him. His eyes widened ever so slightly before he then went to an intense hood expression. She knew that look all too well. Instantly, her eyes went straight to his chin. She wasn't about to look into them. That was his scrutinizing look. He had given her in class every time he came by her cauldron.

_What did I say wrong now? I told him exactly how I felt about what I have just done. _She shifted uncomfortably on the bed as she kept stroking Crookshanks. The hum inside her increased. That feeling of slow burning desire that smoldered inside. _Good god just say something._

She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Good girl."

The silk in his voice caressed that desire inside her. Her lower abdomen muscles clenched and drew quickly in and released just as fast. _I am in trouble, damn my body. I have no control over this. It just responds. I am wired this way. If he only knew what he just did to me, because of how I feel about him. Harry can't even draw my muscles that way when he says those words._

His eyes were still assessing her intently, but his face was a blank mask as he leaned on the door frame with his arms folded across his chest. His body screamed that he was relaxed and comfortable. She blushed and cast her eyes about the room. Seeing all the child furniture only brought about the reminder, of how she had been with him earlier.

"I shouldn't have acted like a child with you earlier." She looked slowly back into those still assessing eyes that now held a bit of amusement in them. "I am sorry about that."

Even as flushed as her skin became; she forced herself to maintain looking into his eyes as long as she could, which only ended up being a few moments before she had to look away.

"I clearly see you have accepted this room, Miss Granger. That pleases me. Now prove it to me. The next time you come inside my chambers of your own free will to discuss a personal matter with myself. I expect for you to act accordingly, and remember the rules on my door, without me having to remind you. If you choose to remain acting like a child in my presence. I will treat you like one. Is that understood?"

She looked back at him. His posture was still relaxed and calm, but his voice had contained praise at the beginning. Then that boundary line that he drew and dared her to cross it, with a bit of lecture thrown in as to what he expected. She had felt that little murmur of contentment but that was ever so short lived. He had issued a challenge to her, to actually be herself and not the child she had demonstrated she was being with him.

_You can do this. Not exactly sure how to go about it now, but I need a plan that is for sure. I am not totally unarmed here. I know how I feel. I'll just have to figure out how to talk around it._

"Yes, Sir." Hermione told him with as much conviction as she could manage that she was not running away from it.

He gave her a nod and then left her doorway and headed into his chambers. Hermione stared out her door that was open for quite awhile. Her mind was racing on one thought after another but not really connecting to any of them.

"Why does it feel like I just sold my soul away to the Master of the Demons and Darkness?" Hermione asked inside the room to herself.

Hermione watched as the door to her room closed of its own accord and on the back of the door silver and emerald green lettering appeared, and she started reading. However, she stopped when she heard his voice in the room reading the same words in a slow, enchanting, and deadly hushed voice.

"The Arts of Snakes"

"You have been chosen among a select few who have the skill for what it takes in becoming a snake. Inside these walls are lessons for learning life skills that go well beyond the time you spend here. Learn them well. Remember them. In learning to do so, you hold a high honor, a special place of acceptance, for you are truly unique. There is not another one like you and there never will be."

Hermione felt relaxed it was so unnerving to hear his voice that way. How it effected her so. She found herself lying on the bed. Crookshanks curled up next to her, and just listening as his litany continued her eyes closed while she concentrated on the voice. She moaned as his words rolled over her. He was now quoting William Blake - Auguries of Innocence.

"_To see a world in a grain of sand,_

_And a heaven in a flower,_

_Hold infinity in the palm of your hand,_

_And eternity in an hour._

_The gnat that sings his summer's song_

_Poison gets from slander's tongue._

_The poison of the snake and newt_

_Is the sweat of envy's foot._

_The poison of the honey bee_

_Is the artist's jealousy._

_The prince's robes and beggar's rags_

_Are toadstools on the miser's bags._

_A truth that's told with bad intent_

_Beats all the lies you can invent._

_It is right it should be so;_

_Man was made for joy and woe;_

_And when this we rightly know,_

_Thro' the world we safely go."_

Then his voice stopped. Hermione sat bolt right up in the bed. It sent shivers down her spine to realize she had been lulled by his voice so deeply. _That is not how that goes. Why only those lines? What the heck is the lesson? Other than you almost put me to sleep with that voice you used._ Then she heard his voice again.

"The craft and subtle of a serpents tongue is ever forked. Even the most feared enemies can be put to sleep by a snake's tongue. Language is a tool used by the snake to render the foe near death's door. Never trust a viper when they can't be seen."

_What a lesson. That had nothing to do with magic. Language and a crafty tongue. Oh my. To read from Blake of all people._

Then she heard his voice one more time. "To see a world in a grain of sand, find the heart that ever beats, always stirs, never sleeps."

Hermione scratched the top of her head. She looked around the room again. _He can't be serious. It has to be a riddle for something. Heart is too obvious. It is not subtle enough. _Hermione got off the bed and slowly walked about the room studying each thing slowly. Feeling like an idiot she started picking up the stuffed toys and placing them one by one to ear to listen. In the middle of the stuffed animals she saw it. There was an hour glass full of silver and emerald sand. The snakes were elegantly carved around the time piece.

_It's time. It makes sense. But, what is it really for? I still haven't found the rules to this room. _

Slowly, and very carefully she reached out and touched it. It didn't do anything. She let out a sigh of relief. She pulled it out off the shelf and replaced the stuffed animals. Hermione got up and turned around. There on her bed in the middle of the duvet sat a large leather bound book. She took the time piece and sat it on the night stand beside her bed. Then she looked at the book that had appeared. On the front of it held her name, below her name, she saw a trainer's journal. Reaching over she picked it up and opened it. There on the inside of the book were the rules to the room she had been searching for.

Hermione Granger's Training Room Rules.

1. Always use the manners you are taught in this room.

2. You make the mess, you clean it up. No magic.

3. Watch your tongue, be respectful of others.

4. Use the journal after every lesson.

5. Snake house rules apply in the training rooms. Learn them.

6. Head Snake can add rules at anytime during your stay in the training room. Always check to see if any has been added.

Additional Rules

1. Sleeping potion will appear at nine every night on the nightstand. Take it before ten. Be in bed by ten, until further notice.

Optional Rules

These we will be accepted willingly. If you do not wish to do them, that is your choice. I will never force you into anything you do not want to do.

1. Come and talk with me in my chambers at 8 pm. Nightly if you wish. The door rules still apply.

2. There is a journal in your nightstand. Use it, answer the questions in it. I'll see the answers. We can discuss those answers in my chambers.

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _He can add rules at anytime. Talk to him nightly? Oh god, I really need to talk to Harry._


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione left her room to locate Harry. She knew he was in the Snake Den, because his room was still empty. Upon entering, the first thing that Hermione felt was a sense of home, at least from the noise. The room was boisterous, filled to overflowing with a cacophony that she was surprised didn't wake the dead.

There were wizard chess tables, gobstone tables, exploding snap tables, and from what she could tell a rather cunning game of wizard's poker at another table as she walked by. They had billiard tables, and snooker tables where she saw quite a few students shooting the brightly colored balls into the holes. Those were all along the right side of the room. To the left side, Hermione just stopped and stared. There were booths lined up with what looked like old carnival games that clearly had been redesigned to be magical. In the center of the room was some type of shop, just a small one, but she could see different assortments of action figures, candies, and different types of small amusement games. It also had a self serving small ice-cream bar. It only allotted one per week from the sign she saw.

She saw Pansy wave at her to come over from a platform. Hermione went over to her as she climbed up the small set of stairs. Draco was leaning on the railing looking down.

"He's going to be the person to beat now." Draco said. "Professor Snape finally might get beat. Damn he is good."

Pansy pointed downward, with a bright smile on her face. "Take a look."

Hermione looked over the railing and gasped. Harry was running around firing spells at different magical monsters. It was like a three dimensional life size wizard arcade game. Hermione could tell Harry wasn't angry anymore. There were times that Hermione saw him tackling on three or four at a time all the while keeping a shield up in place.

"How is he keeping his shield up at the same time?" Hermione asked. They had never been taught how to do that in class.

"Once you reach a certain level, new spells are taught, then you get a practice session before you go back into the actual game. It starts off with just regular wizards dueling." Pansy explained. "It advances from there. I've never even gotten this high before. Draco has, but Harry's to the point to pass this level. This has been the level Draco can't get past."

All of sudden, Hermione heard a loud shrilling as the room strobe lights started to flash.

"What the hell is that?" Hermione asked.

Draco was laughing. "It'll go away. It does it after a level is completed." Draco pointed to the wall, and Hermione saw the board that kept track of the players and the levels. Harry was on level twenty, and she noticed Professor Snape's name had the same level. Hermione watched Harry for thirty more minutes as he moved and raced all over that room, diving behind things, casting spells, all the while Harry was clearly happy for doing this. Then he beat that level and flopped onto his back, breathing for all he was worth. Nothing else was coming at him. The game had shut down.

"Hot damn. It'll be betting time tomorrow." Draco said. "Hey Potter, you know you just issued the challenge. Come on, time to go to dinner."

Hermione watched as Harry jumped up and then disappeared through a door, moments later he was coming out another one that stood out on the back of the landing.

"Hermione, you have got to try this one. It is so much fun. Your heart is racing continually, the adrenaline and the rush of it all." Harry told her and he bounced beside her with excitement.

Hermione grinned at him. He clearly looked like he was a little boy in a candy shop and told he could have anything he wanted. "Maybe later."

"Come on Hermione. Take one go at it." Harry beamed at her.

Hermione watched as Pansy put her hands on her hips. "Mr. Potter, there is not enough time. Miss Granger is correct. Be a good boy and let's go to dinner now."

Covering her mouth as quickly as possible; Hermione wanted to laugh at the expression on Harry's face. He had just been scolded and chastised. Clearly, Pansy was picking up things quickly around Harry. She watched as Harry instantly straightened up and followed Pansy like a little puppy, lapping it all up. Hermione snickered at seeing Harry like that. Draco was shaking his head.

"How did you two keep all that hidden for so long in Gryffindor?" Draco asked her.

"It wasn't easy. We played some things off like it was some brilliant joke." Hermione said.

Draco gave her a soft smile. "I imagine you would have too. That is one thing you won't have to do here. In Slytherin, be yourself. The common room is the safe zone, Miss Granger. It is outside the common room where you have to pay attention. After you, Miss Granger."

Hermione watched as Draco extended his hand like a gentleman toward the stairs. and down she went with him at her side as they trailed after Pansy and Harry.

Dinner wasn't exactly what she had expected it to be. There were stares, whispering from the other table, looks, but that was about it. The Slytherins had given the rest of the school icy glares that had most students turning away quickly. Harry sat beside her and when he went to order her to eat. She stopped him before he could ever do it.

"Don't. I need to do this on my own now. Everything, Harry. I mean it." Hermione told him.

Harry arched an eyebrow at her. "When did all this determination come flooding back?"

Hermione leaned over and then whispered in his ear so no one else could hear. "He put me in a room that is pretty, pretty princess. A little child's room."

Harry rolled his head back and roared with laughter. Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him.

"It's not funny." Hermione told him.

Hermione could see the tears rolling down Harry's cheeks he was laughing so hard. She couldn't help but snicker at it a little bit. It was sadistic of Severus to have done that. Clearly, Harry found the amusement in it all. He finally calmed down and wiped his eyes and turned back to her grinning with a wicked grin. Then he pulled her head over to him to whisper in her ear.

"It fits, in a twisted way. Maybe if you are a naughty little girl enough, you can get Professor Snape to discipline you. A spanking across your rump and how wet you'd be from that. Because you need it." Harry hissed in her ear.

Hermione felt the heat of embarrassment not to mention the rush of images that flooded through her mind. Then she hissed back at him, "Are you insane? I am a student. He is a teacher. The ramifications from that. The rules being broken."

Harry scoffed at her. "Oh please. You stopped caring about the rules a long time ago. Don't go there with me. Look at all the life threatening danger we got into breaking rules every year."

"That is completely different and you know it." Hermione said.

Hermione wasn't even aware that a few Slytherins around them could actually hear what was being said she was so focused on Harry, and they kept watching the both of them. Pansy and Draco were silently laughing at the two of them.

"It is not and you know it. The thrill of the danger. It is that hint of danger that is so invigorating. You feed off of that just as much as I do. You have to have it, just as much as I do. Look at how many rules we've already broke this year alone while we've been running around at night. Getting away from everyone in the common room. Creating those spells we did together. Some of those are really dangerous if used incorrectly. And now, you want to pretend to be little miss goody too-shoes, because you're afraid. You fear it. You fear it so much right now. Because you know you need it. It is not a want Hermione. It is a need."

_Damn it. I hate when he gets this way. I know I need it. And yes I am afraid of what I feel. I am afraid I am going to get hurt very badly._

Hermione looked up then and saw Pansy and Draco snickering. _Oh shite. _She looked around the table only maybe two or three others heard. How much she wasn't sure. She knew they had heard Harry at least, who was now eating like nothing at all had happened. Hermione started eating even though food still tasted bland. She knew she had to get back up on her own two feet.

Talk then turned around the Snake Den and Harry beating the level. She looked to the head table and saw Professor Snape eating with a wicked grin on his face, as if he himself had heard everything they had talked about. Hermione went flush when his gaze settled upon her, and she felt the burning increase again with a slow aching pain that settled into her nether regions.


	26. Chapter 26

When Severus had walked away from the Headmaster's office; he done so in a slow sedate pace. Although, his mind on other maters. He had stopped off at the infirmary to inquire if Poppy had need of any more potions. It had nothing to do with the gangly red head in the far bed. At least, that was what he tried to make himself believe.

_The Headmaster has always been blinded by things were Love is concerned. _He thought, while Poppy went to check on the stores in the cupboard in the other room. Severus leaned up against the desk as his eyes fell on the Weasley teen. _A bit lax and lenient on you, considering you could have killed her. For the next three weeks. Your dreams will be torturous. Anytime you even dream about her, think about her. You will feel the pain of anguish, despair, and envy. It will grow like a ravishing poison within your heart to encompass wholly everything you feel for her. That pain will increase and continue to do so as it eats and festers inside you. You will grow weak at the very sight of her. She is not yours. You shall leave what is not yours alone._

Severus whispered the spell into his hand and watched as the small gnat formed then flew away to the teen. So intense was his stare; he could see the gnat as it went under the bedclothes were he knew it would bite the teen above his heart. He watched as the red head scratched under the bed clothes. It was a subtle curse. Arthur Weasley had given him the idea, with what he had said about his son.

He left shortly after that, when Poppy had come back into the room with a small list of items that she needed. It was on his walk, once he reached the dungeons that he could hear that infernal caterwauling, and knew exactly which cat it was. The orange half kneezle mewed loudly as Severus reached the Slytherin common room wall. Crookshanks rubbed and pushed himself into Severus's legs until Severus stooped down and picked the poor beast up.

"Stop all this infernal racket. You know better. As soon as I take you inside the magic will register to you on the wall." Severus told the cat as he cradled him in one arm and the beast butted his head against Severus's chest. Severus pointed a finger at him, "you remember what I did to you the last time you insisted I keep petting you. I swear I'll do it again. See if I don't kick you out of my office when you come inside at night and jump in my lap. You have an owner you little devil."

Severus walked inside the common room and headed towards Hermione's room to give her familiar to chance to magically bind inside Slytherin. He had stopped at her door, which was open and leaned upon the frame. In a relaxed state while he scratched Crookshanks on the head. Severus could see she was reading in some type of journal she had written in. A Muggle one at that.

_Well, this is a good sign. You looked more relaxed and settled. _

Severus had watched her closely when he held Crookshanks in his arms and petting the insistent cat. That hadn't been the first time that bandy beast had demanded attention from him either. The orange fur ball had been so persistent with him, since he had chased him away when he showed up during Hermione's third year. Truth be told, he rather liked the half kneezle.

This year had been different with him. He kept bringing him dead creatures he kept finding. Severus was for certain those did not come from inside the castle but out in the Forbidden Forest. Miss Granger's familiar was vastly independent, and this was what had Severus so concerned about Hermione. The familiar would take on characteristics of their owners. So seeing Hermione dependent upon someone was unsettling.

He watched as Hermione had turned and looked toward the door when Crookshanks let out a mew. Her eyes staid upon his only briefly but Severus had seen enough in them to know she had clearly done some thinking. She had a small resolve about herself now. This lit a little fire of hope inside him that may be in the next several days he might see that steely nerve lioness back. That wasn't so frightened and fearful.

"I found him outside in the dungeon hallway trying to find the way in." Severus told her as he leaned up against the door frame. He watched as she kept her eyes on her cat and then slowly he saw the depths of those brown eyes seek out his when she finally looked up into his eyes.

"Thank you. I forgot about him." Hermione said softly. Her shoulders fell as her embarrassed flushed tinged ever so slightly in her cheeks.

_That is nothing for you to be ashamed of._ Severus kept petting Crookshanks as he kept pushing for more and more. _You have a very greedy cat, are you going to be that way my little minx? Greedy and love starved._

"That's understandable Miss Granger." Severus told her. "You were in no condition at the time to think clearly. Don't blame yourself for that. He was already seeking you out. I just brought him the rest of the way."

"Are you sure he was seeking me? He's always in the dungeons hunting mice and things." Hermione said.

Severus watched as her fingers started tracing designs on the Slytherin green duvet. Her flush ever so slowly started going away as she looked back at Crookshanks.

_She doesn't believe you. That is rather amusing considering it is your cat. Your familiar, not mine. _

Severus spoke and allowed the slight hint of amusement in his voice as he said, "he was caterwauling at the common room door when I came back from the Headmaster's office. So yes, he was seeking you. Now that he's been brought inside, I am sure he'll find his way out of our common rooms as easy as he does Gryffindor."

Severus watched as her eyes widened when he mentioned the Headmaster's office. Her eyes closed. Her breathing quickened. Severus staid where he was as he tapped Crookshanks on the head and forced the cat to look at his owner. In one flying motion the cat leapt from his arms upon the bed right next to Hermione. And he climbed up into her lap startling her slightly in the process.

_Come on, you can work through this. I am right here if you need me. Look at me. I know you can feel that tug, as well as I can. Come on, my little minx. You need this. Quit denying it. You need me, like I need you._

He staid quiet and finally he saw those soft brown eyes search his out. Severus kept his breathing, slow and deep. _Match my breathing. You can do this. Draw on that strength that I have that you need right now. Come on. Yes. That's my girl. _Hermione slowly gained what she needed. He could tell she was concentrating on him. He felt that pull as she continued to draw from him.

"I'm sorry. I panicked a bit." Hermione stroked Crookshanks as she looked back down at him. "Rather foolish and reckless to do so right now. No sense in working my way back to up to level where I can't defend myself and become too complacent."

_Well, now I am pleased my little minx. A Slytherin lesson you have learned already. You are going to be just fine._

Severus cleared his throat, so she he could make her look back up at him. He made sure she saw that widening of his eyes to show a little bit of surprise for her, before he gave her that look she was so accustomed to in his potions class. The intense hooded expression that he reserved for her. She tended to always surprise him at the most oddest of times over the years with what she did in class. Turning in a perfect potion when he had clearly adjusted it on the board not to turn out so. Then he watched as she stared at his chin, yes that was where her eyes always went under this look.

She shifted uncomfortably on the bed as she kept stroking Crookshanks. Severus knew she was feeling that desire starting to rise in her again. He felt it himself. It was like a spark had ignited between them again.

_I am not saying it until you look back up at me. Into my eyes, I want to watch how it effects you. See how you react to me praising you this manner._

She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Good girl." He praised her with silken tongue of feral need. It was quick. He almost didn't see it. But he had, the slight clench in her stomach as she drew forward just slightly.

_Yes, oh you are a good girl. You don't know how pleased I am to see that. To know that my voice and those two words caused that reaction. _

His eyes were still assessing her intently. Severus kept his face blank. He kept his relaxed and comfortable posture as he leaned against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest.

_You blush beautifully when you start feeling aroused. That is a mating call my little minx._

Severus watched as her eyes cast about the room. He saw the frown that adorned her face at seeing the child furniture.

"I shouldn't have acted like a child with you earlier." She looked slowly back into those still assessing eyes that now held a bit of amusement in them. "I am sorry about that."

_Yes. So you figured it out. That is amusing. And the flush in your face. How long can you keep looking at me. A little over a minute with that flush, we will work on that. Now let's see if you'll be that young woman you are._

"I clearly see you have accepted this room, Miss Granger. That pleases me. Now prove it to me. The next time you come inside my chambers of your own free will to discuss a personal matter with myself. I expect for you to act accordingly, and remember the rules on my door, without me having to remind you. If you choose to remain acting like a child in my presence. I will treat you like one. Is that understood?"

She looked back at him. His posture was still relaxed and calm, but his voice had contained praise at the beginning. Then that boundary line that he drew and dared her to cross it, with a bit of lecture thrown in as to what he expected.

_Yes, you liked that knowledge of knowing you pleased me. I saw it for a brief moment. Accept my challenge. Get that Gryffindor courage and rise up to it._

"Yes, Sir."

_Good girl. I will hold you to that. _Severus gave her nod, then turn and walked into his chambers. He had felt her looking at him until he was inside. Once he was inside; he went straight to the table that held the two journals that he wanted to go inside her room. He snapped his fingers and knew her room would start the introduction of inducting her into the realm of the snakes. He quickly wrote out the room rules, the additional rule, and the optional ones. He hoped she would take him up on his offer of those optional rules. He grabbed the personal journal for her nightstand and started asking questions for her to answer on a variety of topics. School life, home life, her dreams, her aspirations in life, what she enjoyed doing, what doing hated doing, he even threw in sexual questions to see if she would take the bait and open up that area of herself to him. He had just finished writing out the questions and shut it when they both disappeared and went into her room.

_Your move little minx. I made mine. I am playing for keeps._

Severus then went and picked up her book; he had borrowed and read the first few chapters. Her lover wanted her trained in how to be fully used in every way, to become an object of desire.

_I like it. But, I will not be sharing you with others. I am a jealous man, what is mine is mine, and I do not play well with others when they try to take what is mine. I don't share, when it comes to the objects of my affections. I care about you already my little minx. I may not be in love you, yet. I do need you and care about you._

Severus laid the book down on the end table by his chair and then headed to dinner. He had gotten there before his house did. Severus said the listening spells over a few of the shakers. He knew where Pansy and Draco always sat. He needed to pay attention to his table while keeping an eye on all the others at the same time while he ate.

He watched as Hermione and Harry came into the hall surrounded by a pack of his seventh years. They were glaring at anyone who dared to even look at the two. Severus smirked. Those two would be well protected at his table. Miss Granger, especially, his seventh years wouldn't say a word to her that he was now sniffing around her. Then he really started paying attention to that table when he heard Hermione's comment.

"Don't. I need to do this on my own now. Everything, Harry. I mean it." Hermione told him.

Severus's eyes roved over to the table to watch. Harry arched an eyebrow at her. "When did all this determination come flooding back?"

Hermione leaned over to him but Severus couldn't hear anything. He then saw Harry throw his head back and roared with laughter. Hermione crossed her arms and glared at him.

"It's not funny." Hermione told him.

_You told him what your room looked like. I bet that was it my little minx._

Severus saw that wicked grin come of Harry's face. He was more curious now. That was a very sadistic grin he had gotten.

_What are you telling her? _

Severus watched intently as her skin flared to life in a deep red flush. Much like the one he had seen in her room. He had caused to arise in her. Her voice was hissing but Severus couldn't hear it. As much as he strained to.

He heard Harry's next reply. Harry scoffed at her. "Oh please. You stopped caring about the rules a long time ago. Don't go there with me. Look at all the life threatening danger we got into breaking rules every year."

Severus smirked. _These two are going to be the death of me. What on earth are you trying to get her to do? _

"That is completely different and you know it." Hermione said.

_What rules? Did you tell him the extra rules my little minx? Or does he not know yet? _

"It is not and you know it. The thrill of the danger. It is that hint of danger that is so invigorating. You feed off of that just as much as I do. You have to have it, just as much as I do. Look at how many rules we've already broke this year alone while we've been running around at night. Getting away from everyone in the common room. Creating those spells we did together. Some of those are really dangerous if used incorrectly. And now, you want to pretend to be little miss goody too-shoes, because you're afraid. You fear it. You fear it so much right now. Because you know you need it. It is not a want Hermione. It is a need."

Severus could hear Pansy and Draco snickering. _Laugh it up, you two. You bicker back and forth like they do as well. What spells have these two created? Thank you, Harry for pushing her further. I am not sure how far I can push her yet. _

Severus smirked. And then got a devilishly sadistic grin on his face. He started eating again and looked out over the other tables. He noticed Hermione was eating. She was trying to get back what she had lost. This pleased him to see that. He felt her eyes as her gaze turned onto him. Slowly, he turned to look at her.

_I heard it. Not all of it. But I can only guess all too well. Good girl. _

Hermione went flushed. Severus saw that flush. That flush was a sexual one. He felt that desire stir within him knowing she was aroused again.

_I will have you aching for me, longing for me. I will enjoy watching you go through it._


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione remained quiet for the rest of the meal, while thinking things over in her head. She had to get Harry alone. Harry needed some sense slapped into him. It was one thing to go for a shag. It was different when that shag had the possibility of leading elsewhere.

_Never trust a viper that can't be seen. That was part of that language and wicked tongue lesson. Go back to the poem, Hermione. Auguries of Innocence. Auguries were meant as divination, at the least the way Blake had written it. It is what will happen in the future. The first four lines in the stanza are time and the passing of it. The next four lines are poison. Vipers are poisonous. I haven't a clue on that one, other than what they really are. The honey bee. Oh bloody hell. The sweetness is laced with the poison so it is hidden. The forked tongue. No lying, rather have truth with bad intent than no truth at all. Oh yes, I need a plan. I need a major plan. Partial truth with an omission might save me for awhile._

Hermione was so deeply lost in thought until she felt Harry tap her on her shoulder. "Hermione, dinner is finished, quit fantasizing."

She blushed again at what he had said. And came back rather quickly to herself while feeling that ache inside. Hermione stood up and grabbed his shoulder.

"I'll have you know, Harry. I don't fantasize, as much as you do. What are you up to? One for every two minutes now." Hermione said sickly sweet, and then winked at Pansy.

Hermione snorted out at a laugh at seeing Harry's own blush. _Two can play at this game Harry._ She watched as Pansy came over and ran a finger down Harry's jaw. Harry visible shuttered when she did so. She moved away from the sexual tension she felt coming from the pair, the last thing she needed was feeling more of it.

Draco came to her side as they started walking out of the hall with Harry and Pansy following.

"What are your naughty little boy fantasies Harry?" Pansy asked him in a sultry tone.

Hermione felt vindicated when all she heard out of Harry was sputtering. _That was bad of me for doing that. You want to try and set me up. I have more power than you right now. Ah!_

Draco snickered beside her as they walked into the dungeons. "Miss Granger, that was cunningly clever of you. You handed him over on a silver platter."

After a few paces she could hear Harry was whimpering beside Pansy. They came to an empty classroom. Hermione spun and saw that Harry was indeed flushed rather well right now. It was time to strike now.

"Miss Parkinson, might I have a word with your little boy at the moment? I need to discuss a personal matter. It will be ever so brief." Hermione told her in that same voice she had used on Harry.

"Of course Miss Granger. You will let me know if he misbehaves, won't you?" Pansy asked and winked back at Hermione.

_You bet I will. _

"Of course." Hermione said and entered the classroom.

"Be a good boy now." Pansy told Harry and pushed him into the classroom.

Once inside, Hermione shut the door and put up an Imperturbable Charm upon the door.

"Gods, Hermione. What did you pull me away for?" Harry asked as he shifted from foot to foot.

Hermione crossed her arms and grinned. "A little uncomfortable are we?"

Harry blushed. "And your point?"

"You won't be hurt, all you want is the sex with Pansy. That feeling of power and exchanging it. The thrill of the slight unknown. The rush that it gives to your senses, the hint of what might come next. It's a rush, and a damn good one. It's addictive. It is like a drug that is so overpowering it is hard to let go. You'll start to crave it more. You will start to lose your sense of self as the feeling becomes stronger, the longer you allow it to continue. You have never really been topped before and right now it has you thoroughly excited. You are hooked."

Harry's eyes widen. "This is how it feels when that power comes into play."

"Yes." Hermione leaned back on one of the desks. "If she is any good, and I think she is. She will keep you in that state you are in right now, and you will be begging her to make you come."

Harry threw up his hands. "How is that a bad thing? I want that."

"Of course you do. I know you want it. You need to feel it. But you are not in love with her. You can walk away and not get hurt if play time goes wrong." Hermione said with a steely voice.

Harry had been pacing, then stopped and looked straight at her. "Wait a minute." She could see Harry starting to come back to his mind out of that lusty haze he was in. "You're in love with him."

Hermione nodded.

"Oh shite. And I've been fueling the fire. I only thought you wanted to shag him." Harry came over to her. "He wants to borrow the books."

Hermione shook her head no. "He doesn't need anymore help. He is quite dominant on his own without anymore knowledge. Well, unless you can help me figure out what he is after." She then told him about the room and filled him in quickly on what it was for. As well as the rules she was under, and the two separate journals.

Harry walked away for a bit and raking his hands through his hair. "Oh that is sly. Adding rules at any time." He turned towards her. "Alright, I'll help. What is the plan once we find out what he is after?"

"Not sure. I haven't thought that far ahead yet. One thing I learned in Slytherin. You better have a plan." Hermione said. "Malfoy taught me that one. And no lying, they can sniff them out."

Harry came over to her. "Watch his eyes. He can delve into your mind. We both know this. You'll feel a little tickle if he does it, then have a memory flash before you. You get light headed from it."

"Yes. I should have tried to learn Occlumency. I know the basics and how it should go." Hermione said.

Harry laughed. "Better you than me. I sucked at it. Come on. You need to read over those questions in that other journal. Pick a safe one, if there is such a thing, and go from there. After all, it is just talking right now."

_Just talking, right and one wrong move and I will be punished. No, you just wait until someone can control your body, and you have no control over it. Then you'll really know. You will really find out how powerless you can become under such desire that you'll agree to anything for that feeling of that sexual high. I've been there. You haven't. _

"So you really think I should talk to him? Have you not read the rules on his door?" Hermione asked.

Harry grinned. "Keep to the rules. As long as you stay inside the rules at the moment. You are safe. Think of it that way."

Hermione shook her head. "Fine. However, I am taking a shower first."

Hermione canceled the charm on the door. She opened the door and saw Pansy and Draco talking to Professor Snape. It was like magnet had been sprung again and the force around her body gravitated towards him. Her pulse quickened and the ache increased to low continual pain.

"That is all he got?" Draco asked unbelievingly.

"What who got?" Harry asked as he walked through the door.

Hermione looked into Severus's eyes. He was clearly watching her again as her heart skipped a beat. That feeling of panic lay just underneath the surface, but ache and pain in her body overrode it. She had a feeling they were discussing Ron. The anger fueled air around the three made it clearly apparent. The air was charged and only needed a fuse to set it off.

_Whatever was decided; must have not been very good? Damn, that meant he was probably still in school. Three more weeks of having to see him. Be in class with him. _

Draco and Pansy didn't answer Harry's question. Hermione saw Severus look at Harry, assessing him. Hermione watched Harry's face as the anger started to slowly rise again.

"You are talking about Ron." Harry stated. "What did Dumbledore give him?" He asked Severus.

She watched as Severus looked back at her again. She made sure to keep her breathing even with his. He gave her a very hooded look and watched closely as he answered Harry.

"Two weeks of detention, no more prefect badge, no letter of recommendation, and confined to the common rooms after dinner every night. He is still in school allowed to take his N.E.W.T.s."

Hermione saw red, worse than she ever had in her sixth year when she had sent that pack of birds flying at Ron's head. She turned and headed back into the classroom that she had came out of. Anger was good. She could handle anger. Hermione pulled her wand and started transfiguring the room.


	28. Chapter 28

Severus watched as the group left the great hall. He scanned the students one more time to make sure that one would be following them. Once he was sure that no one from the other houses were going to do anything; he pushed away from the head table. He could feel the Headmaster watching him. Their conversation at dinner had been cordial enough, the last thing Severus wanted or needed was the Headmaster sticking his nose into maters where it was no longer his concern.

"Going to make sure they get back safely to the common room?" The Headmaster asked.

"That I am Headmaster." Severus answered him.

"Have you told them the outcome yet?" He asked.

_Why do you want that to be done? Thinking Hermione might feel bad for the wretch. _"I will when the time is right. Emotions are still running very high with those two." Severus answered.

He could see the slight twinkle in the Headmaster's eye as he gazed over the half moon spectacles. "The sooner, the better Severus. Better to have it out in the open where they are concerned. Harry doesn't like to have things hidden from him. I made that mistake one to many times."

_Like I told you all along. Now you think I am the fool, is that it? _"And how do you think Miss Granger will handle it?" Severus asked the bated question.

He watched as the Headmaster leaned back in the chair before he answered. "Like she always does Severus. She won't be pleased at first, but she'll accept it. Once she does and finds out the real reason for it. Miss Granger will come around. It has always been hit and miss with them, but she has always liked Mr. Weasley. I saw the memories Severus."

_I figured that was your plan. She may have liked him, but she does not love him now. _Severus thought. "I shall inform them. If you will excuse me, Headmaster." Severus said and turned to leave before he was ordered to inform them. Severus knew the Headmaster well enough to know that if he didn't inform them others would.

Severus left the great hall out the door near the head table and took two of his shortcuts back to the dungeon hallways. Draco and Pansy had their heads pressed to a door.

"I can't hear anything." Pansy said.

"The door has been Imperturbed. Care to take a guess as to who did it?" Draco told her.

Pansy laughed. "That had to be Miss Granger."

Severus came up behind the two silently. "It would appear; she did a very good job of doing so." He said silkily.

Draco and Pansy jumped. Severus smirked at them. "How long have they been in there?"

"Not long." Draco said.

Severus moved across from the door and leaned up against the wall to wait. Draco and Pansy moved away from the door. "What type of mood were they in? When they went inside? I need to inform them of the decision the Headmaster made concerning Weasley."

He watched as his two prefects looked at each. They shared a small silent communication with each other. Pansy turned to him. Severus could see the look she had in her face, a very feral one at the moment.

"They were pretty playful when they went in. Both of them were in a good mood." Pansy said.

"I don't know Pansy. Miss Granger was up to something." Draco stated. "She dished up Potter to you too easily and then got him right back."

_Well, it could be payback for what he did at the table._ Severus thought. "I'll inform you now." Severus then told them what the Headmaster had directed for Ron's punishments of his actions. He left out the true nature of Ron's actions of being in love with Hermione.

With his arms crossed and leaning against the wall; he watched intently as the door opened. He was glad he was leaning on that wall. The force that was pulling him towards her was so strong. Severus forced his pulse rate back down by measuring his breathing to an even and slow pace.

"That is all he got?" Draco asked unbelievingly.

"What? Who got what?" Harry asked as he walked through the door.

Hermione looked into Severus's eyes. Intently, he examined her face, her eyes, as the emotional anger could be felt in the hall. The last thing he wanted for her was to plummet down again in that spiral that had happened at lunch. Comprehension in her eyes could clearly be seen; she knew. Severus was sure of this.

Draco and Pansy had ignored Harry's question. Severus looked at Harry. Harry's total body language changed as soon as he realized what had been discussed. He watched Harry's face become red with anger.

"You are talking about Ron." Harry stated. "What did Dumbledore give him?" He asked Severus.

Severus could tell, Harry was containing his anger rather well. His eyes slid back towards Hermione. With the hooded intense look, he measured her breathing, which matched his. Severus thought, _I have to say it. Neither one of you will probably like it._

"Two weeks of detention, no more prefect badge, no letter of recommendation, and confined to the common rooms after dinner every night. He is still in school allowed to take his N.E.W.T.s."

Severus watched as her eyes clouded with anger. Her jaw tightened then she spun around, and headed back inside the classroom.

_You are angry, much better, but I don't know what you do when you are angry. You need to stay with her, Severus. _Severus thought. He looked at Harry, who had a snarl on his face. Harry growled out in frustration.

"Go back to the common room Mr. Potter." Severus said as he stood away from the wall putting all the authority he had behind his voice. "Go deal with your anger again. You got rid of it once, you can do so again."

Severus watched as Draco and Pansy took Harry along with them begrudgingly, but he had gone. Quickly, Severus crossed the hallway to the door of the room. She had been quick. Severus had to undo the charm work at the open door just to get inside the room. As soon as he stepped inside he understood why and started casting his own charms back on the door. The music was glaringly loud for one.

_Merlin! Is she trying to make herself deaf? _Severus thought. Severus found the source of it. It was a little white box with four speakers suspended in the middle of the room near the ceiling. He went to stop the noise till the words hit him that the male singer was singing. And his eyes roved over her as she stood in the middle of the room casting at different school desks. Her head was bobbing to the time and rhythm of the music. Hermione continued with what she was doing. She knew he had entered the room. _Not in the mood to talk yet, _Hermione thought.

'Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough. 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.'

Severus lowered his wand and thought. _She needs the music. You can get use to the music, don't be an ass and take it away from her._ Severus went to the teacher's desk that was in the room and sat down on it. She had transfigured two desks to different types of black and white St. Andrew's crosses. He noticed the leather cuffs and bindings to each one. Severus folded his arms across his chest. She wasn't exactly being destructive.

_Those are some nice crosses little minx. They give me a few ideas. _Severus thought.

His eyes went to the far corner where she stood, and he watched as the desk took on a new form now. The bottom formed in Grecian columns, then a basin appeared that looked like a large pearl clam shell. He watched as the trident emerged and the old world god of the sea sitting around crashing waves rested on top of the clam shell. She then conjured bluebell flames in certain portions of the statue and had water raining down into the fountain basin. Then the mirrors appeared behind the fountain, and Severus could see the back of it lit up.

The next song track on her Muggle MPMan F10, digital audio player, that came out earlier that year, she had converted to run off of magic started. It was another song off of the 'Three Days Grace' - One-X album, 'Animal, I have become'.

Severus felt moved by the words in that song.

'I can't escape this hell, so many times I've tried, but I'm still caged inside, somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself.'

If felt like someone hit him in the stomach when he saw her eyes in the mirror as she finally glanced up in it. She had a very haunted look in her eyes. Like she was looking into the past and frightened by what she was seeing.

As much as Hermione tried not to let the song effect her, she couldn't. It had been too ingrained inside her. Her mind flooded with the memory in Bulgaria, for the three weeks she had spent visiting Victor Krum.

_The Krum castle sat deep inside a beautiful mountainous rolling valley. It was majestic to behold, smaller than Hogwarts but no less still a picture of perfection. It was so peaceful and still, with luscious gardens and fountains. They had a few Bernini there and Hermione's heart soared upon seeing them. It reminded her of going to France with her parents. _

_Victor had been the gracious host for two days, everything was going great, until his Uncle Vladimir gave him some news about having to go to his mother, who had taken ill. Victor lived with his Uncle Vladimir, and Hermione was staying in the guest quarters. Vladimir assured Victor that he would watch after her. _

_She had been around him for two days already, and felt very comfortable with him. His speech was ever so much better than Victor's. _

_That first night after Victor had left, Vladimir had talked well into the early morning hours with her. She was awed by him. So much traveling he had done, the little stories he had told her. He never took his eyes off of her. If any of his servants came into the room, he would dismiss them immediately. Hermione couldn't help but feel special for him doing that, and any time he did she would blush deeply._

_Over the next two days he lavished his attention upon her. Taking her to different places in Bulgaria. Showing her the sights. She was falling in love with the place. And over those two days she had grown to trust Vladimir, he had pulled her from several different little scrapes when her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Affectionately teasing her at what a naughty girl she was when she did that, and swatted her bottom playfully. Praising her at times at being a good girl._

_It was on the third night when Vladimir was reclined on his settee reading one of his books to her. That Hermione really found him attractive and the first stirrings had begun. She had been curled beside him while he read to her. His deep voice lulling her. He stopped reading._

_Hermione looked into his brown eyes. "Why did you stop?"_

"_I think you've had enough for tonight." He said softly. "You have been a very good girl today. Not at all naughty like you had been the last two days."_

_Hermione blushed and hid her face. She heard and felt his chuckle. _

"_Tell me Hermione, have you had fun with me these last few days?" Vladimir asked._

_Hermione looked at him again. "Yes, Sir. Very much."_

"_That pleases me to hear that."_

_Hermione couldn't help but smile. Something inside her soared at hearing that. He smiled at her. _

"_You know, this den is very special to me. I normally don't allow visitors inside it. However, there was something about you, I couldn't say no too."_

_That made her feel very special indeed. She had noticed the servants didn't come into his den._

"_Thank you."_

"_It has been my pleasure. I have some important things to do tomorrow. You may still come in my den with me like today, but you have to promise to obey everything I tell you to do without question. Can you do that?" Vladimir asked._

_Hermione thought about it, there wasn't that much to do with Victor gone. The servants couldn't speak to her. They didn't understand her either. Vladimir had become her soul source of entertainment. She would become deathly bored and get into all sorts of things._

"_Yes, Sir." Hermione agreed._

"_Good girl."_

_By the end of that time, Vladimir had driven her crazy with lust for him. He had broken down her imbibitions and pushed her to the point she didn't want to leave him at all. She knew what it was like to become so enamored where you wanted nothing more than just to please someone. Because of how it made you feel and how it made them feel. And it scared her now, because Vladimir dropped her and wouldn't say anything to her anymore. A year of writing to him and not a word. She had learned the hard way, of not giving her trust over so quickly anymore. Not to be so readily agreeable. She had caged that submissive side of herself up because it frightened her now. It was the shadowy darkness inside her._

Severus watched as she gripped the fountain in front of her. He was sorely tempted to go looking inside her mind, but he held himself back. She was lost inside her mind right now. He got off the desk and walked over to her. He stood directly behind her. Her eyes were so unfocused on that mirror. Once that song was over, the chiming of deep church bells was heard next as another song started. Hermione's whole body shuttered and she gasped for air.

"Miss Granger, what happened?" Severus asked.

Hermione looked into his eyes in the mirror. She could see the alarmed distress in his deep eyes. _I can't go through that again. It hurts too much. _Hermione thought. _Too close, you are too close._ She could feel his body heat and that magnetism drawing her, pulling on that caged animal inside her.

"Not again." Hermione tore her gaze from the mirror and closed her eyes. _Move, move, don't just stand here. It is no use. I can't even move._

"Not what again?" Severus asked as he stepped closer and pulled her to him. Wrapping his arms around her. He couldn't stand it any longer. He saw that pain deep inside her while she looked into his eyes.

"Oh god, let me go." Hermione pleaded. "I can't do this again. You don't understand." _Damn song. I forgot the damn song was on there. _

Severus held onto her. He trapped her arms in one of his and held her firmly to him as she broke down again. These were not the depressed sobs she had as he held her before. She was deeply in pain. Hermione went limp in his arms.

_Don't think about Vladimir, _Hermione thought.

"Tell me. So I can understand." Severus said as his head was beside hers. "Just breathe and talk to me."

Hermione could feel his breath on her neck as his cheek touched hers. She started breathing, and willing that pain to go away, that pain of the loss she had buried deep inside of that connection with someone. She got it to slow down, as she felt his chest move into her back every time he took a breath.

_I never told anyone about Vladimir. Not even Harry knows. From there I went straight to Grimauld place and could hide it away, like it never happened. I have to tell him something._

"I had a Dominant before." Hermione said as she chocked on a small sob as they slowed being in his arms.

_What the hell did he do to her?_ Severus thought. Severus rubbed his cheek against hers. "Alright. But, you said. Not again. What did you mean by that?"

Hermione shook her head. "I am scared of getting hurt by another one." She opened her eyes and looked at his in the mirror. _I don't want to get hurt by you._

Severus looked into those brown haunted eyes. _He tossed you away and he hurt you deeply in the process of doing so. Fuck! No wonder you're so damn scared of what you feel._ "You aren't scared that Harry will hurt you by being dominant with you?" Severus asked. Severus willed his body under control. He was not about to take advantage of her with that wound so raw like this.

He heard that bitter sweet laugh she gave. "There is nothing sexual going on between Harry and I. We tease each other. Nothing more than playful flirting between friends. We do not elicit anything that will draw out a sexual interaction between us where the lines are obscured. He wanted to know what it felt like being a Dom. So I let him have control of things for three weeks. Nothing sexual, he gave me some the weirdest things to do for him. If I didn't do them, he had to punish me. I refused to do several things. Then he took control when I got depressed."

"What were Harry's punishments?" Severus asked.

_Probably not like what yours would be. _Hermione thought as she kept trying to ignore the wanting desire inside her and the heat of being in his arms. "Stood me a corner, spanked my hands, wrote lines, things of that nature." Hermione told him.

_I don't think those quite worked on you. You did it more out of your love for your friend. _Severus thought. _She is calm now, Severus. Get her back into Slytherin now. _Severus gave her smile. "Really creative there. Time to set this room back in order and go back to Slytherin, Miss Granger."


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione stood under the spray of the shower. The hot pulsing sprays were like rain drops that languished upon her flesh. Taking her wand she kept tapping away at the shower head trying to find the right amount of pressure that she needed. She growled in frustration. It had been the same way in Gryffindor, not enough pressure. Immediately, her mind toyed with the new spell she had created. It was one of those that fluttered around the dangerous side.

_Bloody hell! Do it already? Do the safety checks? It has to be checked. Harry always checks the spells. _

She battled back and forth. Her body was demanding a release. Her mind was slowly giving in.

_What harm could it do if I just check one myself? _

Hermione looked to make sure the drain was not backing up with water, which it was. She said a spell towards the drain and noticed the four inches of water started going down the drain with a small whirl of suction. There had to be no water on the floor of the shower, if she passed out, she could drown. There was a risk involved.

_Do it, you need it, _that caged voice inside of her pushed.

She placed the cushioning charms on the floor and the walls next. Then she looked back up at the shower head and cast the spell.

Instantly, she felt the razor sharp stings as they slashed out and quickly turned around. Her eyes closed as she put her hands on the shower wall and reveled in the feel of it. Hermione spread her legs like she had seen so many times on television of coppers doing search and procedures of criminals. She closed her eyes, knowing soon the showerhead would start snaking its way cleverly over her body and become four instead of one. The stings always came first, then the suction would start.

She whimpered in sheer tormenting pleasure as it started snaking its way ever so slowly between her open legs. Her mind was captivatingly lost in that lusty haze that took over.

_The gloved hands felt like coarse sand paper as they raked slowly upward from her ankles on the insides of legs. She whimpered as the aching pain between her legs throbbed. The emptiness of it hurt as her heartbeat started to race. Her breath hitched as she felt the smack to inside of her thighs. Fast repeated percussions of a primal drum beat. The slow raking to the back of her thighs as it dug and scraped their way to the soft sensitive flesh of the underside of her rump. She could feel the sucking kisses on her neck and shoulders._

_Hermione moaned. _

"_Count for me, slut." His voice was dark, deadly, and silky._

_The first smack sent tendrils of stinging warmth across her rump._

"_One." Hermione panted. _

_Two, three, four, came quickly after. With each administration, she counted. He needed to hear it. He needed to hear what he was doing to her. The tremor in her voice would tell him how much more she needed. Hermione broke on the tenth one, and cried. _

"_Yes. That's a good girl. You need this." He said as he praised her for accepting it. "Cry it out. Let it all flow out. My slut."_

_As she cried, she felt those coarse gloved hands trail over her hips. The left one snaked its way upward on her torso while the right settled right over her core. She felt the luscious flicks going back forth like fingers playing across her._

"_You want this. You need this." He continually praised. "You are such a good girl."_

_Her nipples stood hard, erect, and painful. She moaned and growled out in frustration as the gloved hand left her fiery core. Both were now administering to her breasts. The rough coarse scrapes continued back and forth._

"_Please, Sir." Hermione begged in desire._

"_Not yet. Only when I say you can."_

_The molten fire shot all through her. Her need would become ravenous, that primal urge carnivorous with a starved hunger. She felt the suction and the pull on both of her breasts. The taunt string and tantalizing pull shot electric fire deep inside her as her womb pulled ever tighter. It was winding like a coiled viper that lay silently waiting to strike. The suction moved around her breasts, made its way down her stomach. Her legs shook as the intense desire increased. That coil continued to wind ever tighter. _

"_Beg for me." He commanded._

"_Oh Fuck. Please, Sir. I beg you. Please. Make your slut come." Hermione whimpered and moaned as she pleaded with him._

"_Not yet. You beg so beautifully for me. Who do you belong to?"_

"_You, Sir." Hermione said with adoring affection._

"_Mine." He hissed possessively. The suction was now over her core. "Come Now."_

_She went of that edge, free falling, as she shook with reckless abandon. _

When Hermione came to her senses; she was on the shower floor curled into a tight fetal position. The warm spray of the shower cascading softly over her now. She knew who that voice belonged to that she had heard in her head. It wasn't Vladimir's. Hermione lay there panting as her heart beat started that slow descend.

_Well, that one works. Why didn't I just let Harry check this one? That was totally reckless of me. Damned if I do and damned if I don't. Fuck._

She lay there while the four, shower heads now pulsed around her and over her. They would stop in a few minutes. It had been a very complicated spell to work out. Once her heart beat reached a certain level the spell would stop. Hermione wasn't so tightly coiled now. She felt better, not quite fully sated, but better than she had in over a month. However, she knew it would only last as long as she didn't get wound back up to that point again.

_I can't do this again. I have to stop this. That was extremely foolish. Him being in my dreams is one thing, I can't control that. I can control the shower fantasies. No more, Hermione. That was the first and the last one. _

She stood from the tiled floor and looked down at her body. The spell had worked; only a little too well. Hermione noticed the marks it had left in places. She gently rubbed her breasts. They were sore and had several marks from the suction of the spell.

"Not good." Hermione said. She could hear that laughter from that cage part of herself.

_Now I am in trouble. Anytime I rub up against anything it is going too murderous. I can't believe I did this, to myself no less. I am hopeless._

Hermione finished up her shower and washed the rest of the soap away. She stepped out and dried off. Going to the mirror she dropped the big fluffy green towel. She had marks between her legs, one above the curly pubic hair. She saw several across her rump as well as on the back of her upper thighs. A few on her shoulders and on her neck that could be seen.

_Oh bloody hell. _

She grabbed her knickers and pulled them on and then the light grey silken pajama bottoms. The white cotton sleeveless tank she pulled on next. Her shoulders and neck were clearly visible. She cast a charm to try to hide them. The spell staid for all of a few seconds and vanished. Her eyes got wide and heart started beating faster. The Slytherins couldn't use glamour charms. She cast it again. The spell still would not take effect correctly.

_This is so not good. _

Hermione grabbed another towel and draped it over her shoulders covering them up. That inner voice was howling with laughter at her, for her trying to hide from what she was.

"Shut up." Hermione told that voice.

Grabbing the rest of her stuff she left the single shower room and went out into the rest of the lavatory. The door burst open as a fifth year girl prefect came in.

"Alright, who is the one casting the glamour charms?" She demanded loudly. "Professor Snape is outside waiting. It's against house rules."

Several of the girls who came out of the different wash rooms shook their heads no. Hermione hung her head. _This is so not good._

"Miss Granger?" The prefect asked.

"I didn't know." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, the house rules is posted on the common room board. There are also extra copies. It might be a good idea if you pick one up." She said.

Hermione looked up. "On my way to get them now."

"I still have to inform Professor Snape." The prefect turned and headed out.

Hermione felt her stomach plummet. With trepidation, she headed for the door. Not entirely sure how she was going to be able to explain this away.


	30. Chapter 30

Severus had been pacing in his chambers. He ran his hands through his hair. The agitation of knowing that she had previous sexual encounters didn't bother him. It was the fact someone hurt her so deeply where she was afraid of herself.

"She called it the darkness." Severus said as he passed his reading chair heading towards the table.

"Then that song. The one that clearly threw her into her memories of that dominant she had." Severus said as he turned and headed now towards the door. "Go over the words. So what if you could see the darkest side of me. I can see that only too well."

He stopped in front of the door thinking for more of the words. "No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal."

Severus turned slowly with a sadistic grin on his face. "I would love to tame you. It would be sadistically pleasurable to do so."

His pace was slow and sedate as he continued to ponder over what to do with her. "Think Severus. One, she has had a dominant before. Two, he has hurt her in some way. Three, hurt her so badly she has hidden this side of herself. Four, she sees this part of herself as some animal, at least from what the song describes. Five, she scared of it now. Six, she is also scared of being love with another dominant male. Clearly, there are major problems."

Severus growled in frustration. "I need a plan. This is going to be tougher than I thought it would be. First off, she really needs to accept who she is inside. The longer she keeps putting that off the worse it'll get. Second, she needs to face whatever the other dominant male did to her and work through that."

The alarm in his chambers went off. Severus looked to the door toward the common room. Glamour Charm. Girl's Lavatory. His warning charm he had flashed out the infraction that had been done.

"How many times do I have to warn them?" Severus strode to the door. _More often than not, it is always the females doing this. Hiding little imperfections in their skin. Then they cry and moan about it for days because I was so cruel not to let them hide it. There are more important reasons for no glamour charms. _Severus thought.

He was down the girl's hall and snatched one of his fifth year prefects before she headed into her room.

"Miss Dallinger, a glamour charm has been cast in the girl's lavatory. Go find out who it is and tell them I am waiting outside." Severus told her.

He watched his prefect as she walked quickly to the lavatory door and went inside. Crossing his arms he waited. Wondering what the sob story would be this time for wanting the glamour charm.

Prefect Dallinger came back after a few moments. Severus saw the slight look of apprehension on her face as she came over to him.

"Well?" He questioned.

"It was Miss Granger, Sir. She said she didn't know. I told her where she could find a copy of the house rules. She said she would do so now." She answered.

_I just left her an hour ago. What would she need glamour charms for? _Severus thought.

"I see. Thank you Miss Dallinger. I'll not be needing you now." Severus told her.

Severus watched as Miss Dallinger gave him a nod and left. The door to the lavatory opened again and Hermione came out. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her.

Hermione flushed with embarrassment. She couldn't even look up into his face. The towel was irritating her nipples, which were sore and starting to harden again as she walked. _The towel wasn't such a good idea. Keep breathing. Quit thinking of the shower. Partial truth, you have a bruise. _As she was looking down. She noticed her damp hair was still dripping. She noticed the partially see through spot now as it clung to her left breast that the towel hadn't hidden. She looked up to his chin then. She didn't notice the nice dark color that was starting to show through the damp material under it.

_Is this what she sleeps in? I bet that top is sleeveless. Merlin she is not wearing a brassiere. All the young women in Slytherin always wear wraps covering their night clothes. I like that. A little bold you are considering that top is white and your hair is still dripping. And why are you bruised on your breast? Did you lie to me about Harry? I didn't see any deception, but how did you get that bruise? _Severus thought.

"Miss Granger, what do you need a glamour charm for?" Severus asked.

He watched as Hermione shifted from one foot to the next as she glanced back down. She drew in a small audible intake of breath as she moved the towel quickly to cover the damp spot.

_Oh no. Maybe I got it covered in time. Please, please, let that be the case. _Hermione thought then said. "I have a bruise that I was wanting to cover is all."

Severus's eyebrows rose. _I think it is already covered. A glamour charm would have no effect on that one. So there has to be another. _"Where is it at Miss Granger?" Severus asked silkily.

_Yes, I am saved. He didn't notice. Damn! He would ask. _Hermione thought. "On my neck."

_Oh really? This ought to be good. Considering she didn't have any bruising on her neck. I would have noticed since I saw it exceptionally close a few times today. And a glamour charm would have come off the instant she came into Slytherin's common room. _Severus thought.

"I see. Follow me, Miss Granger. I think we need to discuss this a little more privately." Severus said as he uncrossed his arms. "In my chambers, now."

_Oh shite! Not good. I said the wrong body part. _Hermione thought as she followed him closely off to the side a little behind him. "It is not quite on my neck, more closer to the shoulder." She said trying to recover so she wouldn't be going to his chambers again so quickly.

Severus slyly glanced back at her over his left shoulder. He could see the slight worried expression on her face. _This is getting better._ Severus thought.

"In the crook of your neck?" Severus asked her as he turned the corner toward his chambers.

_No. I don't have one there. This is getting worse. _Hermione thought. "Not exactly." Her heart started to pick up its pace, and the slight tingling was starting to creep up again. _So not good. I can't afford another shower. I am so dead._

_Not exactly? Was that not what she described? Yank the towel from her shoulders as soon as she is through that door. _Severus thought. He continued walking not giving her a response. Once he reached his door. He stopped and opened it. "After you, Miss Granger."

_Oh god. Time to pay the reaper. _Hermione thought as she walked through the door and felt the towel leave her shoulders. She gasped as the towel rubbed over both of her sensitive nipples, which were half in that tingling status. She closed her eyes as she stopped walking.

Severus heard the gasp as the towel came away. _A little sensitive? A bruise? You little liar._ _Such a naughty girl. _Severus saw three on her shoulders, and they were fresh. He was given a very good view of the wet patch on her tank from the back held another one. He slowly walked over to stand in front of her. Not one in the crook of her neck at all. However, she did have two on each side. _That must have been some shower, my little minx. You did not have these an hour ago._

"Explain." Severus said icily.

"I…um…" Hermione started. _Oh bloody hell. Um, god what do I say. Tension. Tension is good. _She could feel the heat rise up her neck and into her cheeks. "I had to relieve some tension. I took a shower."

_Obviously. That still doesn't explaining the bruising though. _Severus kept his hooded gaze intense in case if she decided to open those eyes of hers anytime soon. "As I recall, Hogwarts showers don't have enough pressure to relieve tension, exactly." He moved a little closer so he could be right by her ear as he finished speaking not touching her at all. "They definitely do not leave love bites on the person."

Hermione inhaled deeply and could smell his scent. It sent a rush through her system, and her body shuttered with new found warmth that was right next to her. _Oh damn. I listened to that little voice, and now I am in trouble. _"It might have had a little help." She offered weakly.

_Don't laugh, Severus. I am amused, though. She did this to herself, and she is going to be sore from this. _Severus thought. He hovered by her ear. He saw that shutter go through her. Severus willed his body to stay in control as he felt that tug from her again. "How did you help it along, Miss Granger?" He said with a low silk in his voice.

A little whimper escaped her throat as the memory of the shower flashed into her mind. _This is clearly why I shouldn't pay attention to that voice._ She could hear the laughter inside her head from that caged voice. "A spell, Sir."

"And this spell does what exactly, Miss Granger?"

_Oh bloody hell. Just kill me. He wants exactness. I am dead. No lying, bold truth. _Hermione thought. "It increases the water pressure to razor sharp stings that feel like sand paper. Then it alternates the stings to rapid bursts, which feel like being spanked or paddled. It also has the suction ability. As well as it replicates the shower head until there are four of them. Then once tension is released. They move to a hotter water flow, and it slowly fades so it cools the body back down."

Severus moved away from her ear as she had started explaining and watched her face. _Damn. Impressive. Don't let her know that. Clearly, that is complicated, any little part of that spell being said wrong could have caused damage. _Severus put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face upward toward his. "Look at me." He demanded.

Hermione felt the firm and lifting touch under her chin, while his voice held no options of getting out of the demand. She slowly opened her eyes as apprehension flooded through her. His eyes didn't hold a concern that they had been every time she looked. She saw disappointment in them. Her stomach dropped. She had never seen that look before in them. It had always been in her fantasies, but the harsh reality hurt worse.

"You could have been hurt. Seriously injured. You were alone in that shower. No one would have known how to stop that spell. Least of all me. You are under my care, Miss Granger. Your safety and well being matter to me." Severus told her with disappointment in his voice.

Her tears felt like fire sliding down out of her eyes.

He moved his thumb to the top portion of her chin and caressed it with a gentle but firm touch. He changed the tone in his voice to one that he used when he cared for one of his hurt snakes. "I don't know what that dominant you did to hurt you so grievously that you are afraid of trusting another one. However, I will be damned if I sit back and watch you destroy yourself. You are an intelligent and remarkable bright witch. You will go to the grave helping your friends because your love runs that deep for them. Miss Granger, that is who you are. Every part of you is special. Every bit. Do you understand me?"

His voice pounded and reverberated inside her. That tone of voice was the same tone her father used. The one that meant, no matter how incredible, foolish or reckless you become. I'm there for you. She had felt embarrassed, now she felt mortified. _I knew it was reckless. I knew it was foolish, yet I did it anyway. I created that spell for Harry. Yes the shower pressure bothered me. It was his idea that started this spell. A part me didn't want to allow Harry to test this one. Because I knew how dangerous it was. There was more than just drowning that could happen. That water could have sliced me to pieces. Oh god. _Hermione thought. The lump in her throat was so tight all she could do was nod to him.

_Time to pay the reaper. And to curb the chances of something like this happening again. _He thought. "Additional rule number two. The lady's lavatory facilities are now restricted to your normal bodily functions. The prefect washroom is now off limits to you as well. Any nighttime or morning cleansing rituals you have, will now be done in my facilities, until further notice."

That inner voice that was caged cackled with delight. _This is all your bloody fault. _Hermione admonished herself. Her eyes widen at having to ask to use his facilities for a shower every morning, that one had been taken for a release. She swallowed that lump in her throat and finally found her voice. "That was first time I ever used the spell…." Hermione said and stopped when his thumb was placed over her lips.

_Such humiliation and shame are very good teachers, my little minx. You will not forget this lesson anytime soon. Pain and pleasure are one thing, but your safety comes first. _Severus thought. "No excuses. I do not wish to hear it. I want you to think carefully over what you have done. Why you did this? How you felt? What all could have gone wrong? Examine it, leave no stone unturned. Once you have done so, then you will come to talk to me about it. Then I will decide if further action is to be required. Is that understood?"

Hermione gulped as her stomach started rolling and doing flips. She felt his thumb slide back down away from her mouth where she could respond. _Oh damn. Dreading punishment in the future. Oh bloody hell what have I done._ "Yes, Sir." Her voice was shaky and hesitant as she answered.

_A little frightened now aren't you. Your mind will be running rampant over what I might would do to you. We'll see where you stand after you figure out what you need. _Severus thought. He let her chin go and stood back. He looked her over again. The tightness in his groin started to increase seeing that purplish mark clearly through that damp tank top. Her uniform would hide everything but the marks on her neck.

Hermione blushed furiously under his gaze and felt completely naked even though she had clothes on. _Breathe. Just keep breathing. _She felt a little better when he turned and strode away. She felt the tingling in her lower regions start.

"Have a seat." Severus said pointing to his reading chair. While he strode over to the cabinet on the far said of the room as he draped the towel over his shoulder to free his hands. He opened the cabinet doors and looked back over his shoulder. Hermione had gone and sat at the foot of the ottoman part of his chair. _She is obeying. Hesitantly, and cautiously. _Severus thought as he picked up different types of paste potions out of the cabinet. He pulled out the one for bruises. The last thing he needed was for the Headmaster or any of the other teachers to see her with love bites on her skin. Severus shook his head.

Hermione watched him wondering what was going to happen now. He still had her towel. She had watched as he tossed it over his shoulder. If she dried her hair by magic it would be worse and more frizzy and all over the place. _What is he doing? What I am going to do? It is going to be murder asking him to use the shower in the morning. Ugh. _Hermione thought.

Severus turned once he decided which paste would be the best one. He came over to his chair, and she watched his every move as he straddled it and sat down behind her. "I am going to use a paste to remove those love bites from your shower, so they are not visible. Then I will be shortening your pajama bottoms to your uniform length, to see if there is any there as well."

Hermione turned and looked over her shoulder at him. "Yes, Sir. May have the towel back for my hair?"

"Let me take care of those love bites first." Severus said silkily as he opened the lid on the paste and dabbed his fingers inside to get some of the cream. He saw her nod as she turned her head back away from him. _Hopefully, she realizes how serious I take her safety into account from all of this._ His fingers were gentle as he spread the cream over her right shoulder. He moved her damp hair out of the way and discovered another on the back of her neck at the nape of it. _I ought to make her tell me just what she was thinking when she was in that shower. Give her time, Severus. Don't be such an ass and rush this to quickly. _

Hermione sat there and willed herself to sit perfectly still. She noticed his touch was very gentle as he applied the creamy paste. _Vladimir was never this gentle. I would have been whipped for doing what I had done if Vladimir had found me like this. And drawn back to that state of begging him to fuck me. He wouldn't have really cared if I was hurt as long as I could fuck again. _She felt her hair being lifted and his hand on the nape of her neck. Her back arched under his touch right there, and she let out a soft whimper. _Great. Just what I needed. For him to see how he affects me. What is going to do to me? After this._

_File that one away Severus, for later. Nice little spot you got there my little minx. _Severus thought as he then moved to the love mark on her neck. He finished up on that side and moved to the other. Her neck and shoulders were done. She was quiet. It was almost unsettling to him. This was a side he had not seen in her. He took the towel from around his shoulders and draped in over her head.

"Dry your hair and stand up." Severus commanded her.

Hermione stood and worked on getting her damp hair dry with the towel. She felt the rush of air as her pajama pants now looked like shorts almost. She felt his hand again on the back of her left knee as he put the cream there. _I could have done this myself. He didn't have too. Madam Pomfrey would have never had done this. Does he really care that much? McGonagall would have been furious then sent me to Madam Pomfrey. _Hermione thought as she continued drying her hair.

"Turn around." Severus commanded.

Hermione turned. She felt like a little child with him doing this. Like she wasn't old enough to fix her own mess. That overwhelming feeling of being cared for rushed back into her. Hermione's memory surged again.

'_Why did you do it baby girl?' Her father asked._

_Hermione cried hopelessly. How was she supposed to know she would have gotten stuck in that drainage ditch? Her favorite toy had gotten down there, and she wanted it back. She didn't know she was going to get stuck down there. 'Tolly fell in. I had to get him back.' She cried hopelessly._

_Her father cleaned the scrapes on her knees gently while she had sat on the cabinet in the kitchen. He looked into her eyes. 'You safety is more important. The water swirls down in those culverts. You could have drowned. You are going to be sore from all of this. Look at you, all for Tolly the teddy bear. I know you wanted Tolly back. But Tolly can be replaced. You can't. Do you understand me?'_

_Hermione nodded. Her father pulled her to him. 'Nothing is more important than your safety. You need to ask for help when you want and need something. You don't always have to do it alone.'_

Severus looked up when he felt the towel drop onto his arms. She was lost in her mind again. _What caused it this time? _Severus thought. Severus closed the paste and sat it on the end table by his chair. The towel dropped to the floor as he stood while he still straddled the ottoman. He looked into her eyes. They weren't haunted like he had seen in that room. Now this was different. Severus reached out and cupped her face in his hands.

"Miss Granger?" Severus asked softly.

Hermione came back from the memory. "Oh god, I am sorry. That was stupid of me. Reckless, foolish and dangerous. I wasn't thinking clearly. I could have drowned. The spell could have gone wrong, sliced right through me. I could have bled to death. Not to mention any number of broken bones. When Harry tests spells out. I am always in the next room over and can hear if anything goes wrong."

Severus hadn't been expecting all of that. He was glad to take it. "Good, I am glad to see some of that reasoning has come back into your head. Go to your room, Miss Granger. You've had quite enough to deal with for today. I will talk with you tomorrow."

Severus released her face and then he sat back down. He bent over and lifted up the towel. Hermione took it with her, along with her bath kit. She paused at the door and turned back around to look at him.

"Thank you sir." Hermione said.

"You're welcome. Go to bed." Severus watched as she walked out of his chambers. He leaned back in his reading chair and pondering his next move.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's note: Muggle Ipod has been changed. The first MP3 player was in 1996, and underground before they ever hit the market. So digital music players were around. MPMan F10 came out in 1998, that was the one I chose. It was the latest and greatest. And fits in the time line. Didn't mean to throw anyone out of the story. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was 5:30 am Sunday morning when Hermione was finally able to wake up. She lay in the bed panting and moaning. The sweat rolled off of her forehead. Her body was drenched, like she had run a marathon. That colorful vibrant world of dreams had fed and fueled the burning desire inside her. For eight torturous hours; she went from one wet and haunting dream after another. The sleeping potion had locked her inside to sleep. Her dreams had continued to play on. It had not been a dreamless sleep potion.

"Bloody fucking hell!" She screamed in lustful rage.

There is a fine thin line between love and hate; Hermione found herself at the boundary of that line now; as the soap and water started washing her mouth out. She bolted to a sitting position and winced at the pain in her rump. Hermione moaned and whimpered through the sudsy foam in her mouth. She was frustrated, to be so sexually turned on and so angry at the same time. She blamed herself for the physical reminders. She blamed her Professor for the eight hours of the carnal sleeping induced desire.

Once she had sat up, she noticed a piece of parchment hanging in the air above her bed with a spidery elegant writing. She knew, right away that it belonged to Professor Snape, and she read it.

_Miss Granger,_

_After careful consideration over our discussion last night, you have been charged guilty of the following while in Slytherin._

_1. Lying to the Head Snake._

_2. Illegal use of a glamour charm inside the girl's lavatory in Slytherin._

_Your punishment will be thus for the above guilty charges._

_1. An oral apology given to the Head Snake for your untruthfulness._

_2. You are to clean the girl's lavatory this morning by hand without the use of magic. (The supplies are in the cupboard inside the girl's lavatory.)_

_As per our discussion last night, you still owe me the following. This is not punishment. I still need to know this for your safety and well being. If further action needs to be taken on this, I will do so after I have been given the answers._

_1. Why you did the spell in the first place?_

_2. How you felt while doing the spell?_

_3. What could have gone wrong with the spell? (This I feel you have answered last night. You do not owe me an explanation on this one.) _

_Your promptness to do this will be taken under consideration._

_Potion Master, Head of Slytherin, Professor Severus Snape_

Hermione saw red. She reached out and grabbed the parchment and wadded it up then she threw it across the room. Hermione let the anger swell over the desire and the soreness as she got out of bed. She winced as she walked to the wardrobe and pulled out clothes she could wear while cleaning the lavatory. Her Professor, at this moment, would be murdered countless times over if she could only get a hold of him. She straddled that love and hate line. She wore a black t-shirt with no brassiere. It would only irritate her skin even further. The shirt was doing a rather nice job all on its own without the added effect of one of her silky lace bras. And the loosest shorts she could find that she had with her were better than anything tight.

_I will clean the lavatory the Muggle way. My way._ Hermione thought.

Once dressed she grabbed her Muggle MPMan F10, digital audio player and made her way to the lavatory. The first area in the lavatory contained all the mirrors and a counter for primping. Hermione had always dubbed this area the gossip shop. Finding the cupboard had been easy, and she opened the door. It was filled with everything that you ever needed to clean as well as supplies for restocking the place.

_Snakes are prepared for everything. _Hermione thought as she grabbed a bucket and started filling it with the supplies she needed.

She did charm the Muggle MPMan F10 to start following her and made sure the music wasn't set so loud that it would wake the dead this time. She punched the buttons until the AC/DC 'Back in Black' album started and hit play. She scrubbed the gossip shop with a vengeance which took the first twenty minutes of her time. She noticed her anger slowly started to ebb away.

She heard a few giggles while she was doing an imitation of an air guitar on the broom she held and turned around. Two little first year girls were snickering at her. _At least I know how to have fun during punishment. _Hermione thought and gave them a grin and a bow as the song ended.

Both the little girls clapped at her and then went into the chamber pot area. Hermione laughed at them and finished up the sweeping and mopping in the powder area. She grabbed her supplies and made her way next to the toilets.

While she scrubbed the first toilet she started thinking as the music became background noise. _I told him I was having sleeping problems. He gave me a sleeping potion. I needed the dreamless sleeping potion. Ugh, totally my fault there. How was he supposed to know which potion I actually needed? Ugh, so the eight hours of torture is all my own doing. Someone just kill me._

The next toilet she found really filthy, disgusting, and beyond vile. While looking at it; she wanted to heave. She toed the handle with her trainer to flush the chamber pot. When she was on her knees and scrubbing away at this one was when the music started kicking back into being heard again.

'_I like your pants around your feet. I like the dirt that's on your knees. And I like the way you still say please, while you're looking up at me. You're like my favorite damn disease.'_

Hermione moaned at the image that flooded into her mind of being on her knees and begging him. She shook her head trying to get the image to disengage from her mind as she kept scrubbing the vile toilet bowl. _This is absolutely sick Hermione. Look at what you are doing. Cleaning a filthy toilet and wanting to beg for your Professor at the same time. I clearly have a problem. Bloody hell._

She scrubbed harder, no matter what she did the desire kept flooding through her.

'_And now I know who you are. It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out.'_

Hermione groaned at the chorus of that song.

_He knows, so quit denying it._ That caged voice whispered inside her head.

Hermione snorted out a derisive laugh. _You wish I would stop denying it. I can't._ Hermione argued with herself.

The voiced laughed. _You say one thing but your body says otherwise._

Even as much as she hated scrubbing that filthy, disgusting toilet. She couldn't deny it. Her body screamed out to be used. She went to the next pot once she had finished with that one.

The door had been opened, and it was ever so hard to shut. It so reminded her of Pandora, 'giver of all', who had been crafted by the gods, at Zeus's command. It was Hermes, who had given the real power to her, he contrived within her craftiness of words, and lies, and a deceitful nature at will. She had so many other good qualities. _And what have I done. I lied to him. I got caught too. _

Sex had become Pandora's box. It held evils. Lust wasn't such always a good thing, if the intentions were wrong behind it. _Vladimir clearly had that going for him. She didn't want another Vladimir. _That carnality was what Hermione had found the hardest to deal with. There was always a duality to it, and she was scared of that. The appetite grew stronger the more it got fed.

_Don't forget the hope._ That little voice nagged inside her.

Hermione snorted. _Hope for what? _She asked herself.

That little voice cackled with desirous laughter. _That it will be the right type of lust this time around. Not the uncaring kind. He cares and you know it._

_He's a teacher, of course he would care._ Hermione threw the argument into the foray.

_Then examine his questions. Tell me if there isn't more to it than just being a teacher._ That little voice said with a bold confidence that frightened Hermione.

She had finished the last of the toilets and started sweeping the stone floor. _Fine. I will. I'll prove you wrong._ She answered herself.

_Why you did the spell in the first place? So why did I? I knew it was dangerous. Dangerous enough that I even made a checking system for it. I needed the sexual release. But what about a normal shower? Wouldn't it have worked? Hell no. And why is that? Because it sucks in a normal shower, not enough pressure to elicit the amount of the stimuli I need for a hard orgasm release. Why would you need that? Because it had been too damn long. _Hermione growled in frustration as she worked at the broom down in between the grout in the stones. His one question had kept leading to others. She had a feeling if she didn't have the answers to them, it wouldn't be a good out come for her. Hermione was sure she got all the questions answered on the first one.

_How you felt while doing the spell? Why would he really want to know this answer? What is he after? _Hermione stopped sweeping and then picked up the trash in the dust pan and emptied it as she got the mop next. The first question she could see a Head of House asking that, that one made sense. That second one, that one was way more personal. She saw no clear way of answering that question without throwing the fantasy in. The little voice cackled in delight.

_That one is not a normal Head of House question. What is his reasoning for that question? Think Hermione, there has got to be a way to side step this one, without lying. How I felt while doing the spell? Ah! I know. While doing the spell is totally different than while the spell is going on. If he asks while the spell went on, I'm screwed. While doing the spell I felt how? I was frustrated and in need of a release. I also felt a little frightened because of the added danger. I over rode the fear. I also felt a little excited it heightened what the orgasm would be. Hopefully, that will work. _Hermione thought triumphantly.

_It won't work._ That little voice sang.

_Why not?_ Hermione asked herself.

_Examine it, No Stone Unturned._ The little voice howled with laughter.

Hermione growled in frustration. _Bloody hell. _She hated it and loved it at the same time. She wrung out the mop and watched the dirty water drip down into the bucket. _I felt the need. To be emptied. To find freedom from all the negative things I've been feeling. I was tired of the despair. I had no hope left. I needed that discipline, because I have the desire to obey. The need was to yield to it, to submit to it. And the feeling of release of being freed like I had been shackled to the shame of being unworthy, that I had no value, no merit. It was the sheer pleasure of not feeling all of that. _

Hermione finished up the floor in the chamber pot area and then headed to the shower area. She started scrubbing one of the showers.

_And here you want to hide that away. Cage it up like an animal. Deny it. There is nothing wrong with it. Accept it. _That little voice said as it grew fainter as a whisper on her soul.

As Hermione continued to scrub that bud of hope rose from the fragmented ruins inside her. A peace whispered to her soul like a spring rain that waters the new growth. It didn't matter she was in the middle of the girl's lavatory. It didn't matter she had cleaned some of the most disgusting toilets she had ever seen. What mattered? She wasn't at war with herself anymore.


	32. Chapter 32

Breakfast was about to be start and Severus still hadn't seen Hermione yet that morning. He had made sure he sent her to the lavatory to ensure she would have to ask to use his facilities afterwards. Severus knew it was sadistic of him for doing so. It was nearing 8:00 A.M. now.

_It doesn't take over two hours to clean that lavatory. She was out of her room a little after 5:45 A.M.. It clearly states that in the monitoring logs. Unless she has taken a shower._ Severus thought.

He quit his pacing and opened his door that led out into the student area. His patience waned thin, which aggravated him. He normally had better control.

_I clearly wrote; her promptness would be taken under consideration. _Severus thought as he walked down the hall out of his chambers. He turned the corner and started walking down the girl's hallway toward the lavatory. His snakes were already heading out to breakfast.

Pansy Parkinson came out of the lavatory laughing. Once she saw Severus. She straightened up quickly.

"What is so funny Miss Parkinson?" Severus asked her.

He could tell Pansy was having a hard time trying not to laugh while she answered. "Miss Granger…" She paused. "has a unique way of cleaning."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know. "Is there anyone else inside?"

"No, Sir." Pansy laughed out as she went around him.

Severus opened the door and stepped inside. The first thing he noticed was the music. It wasn't as loud as it had been when she had gotten angry the night before. The second thing he noticed was the first room was absolutely spotless. He looked around the room. The counter was stain free, there had been two or three on that.

_Clearly, she knows how to clean. And remove stains that others told me couldn't come out._ Severus thought.

He knew the music was coming from the shower area. Severus moved to the toilet area and opened the stall doors one at a time. The bowls gleamed. The only time he ever saw them this way was when the house-elves came and cleaned the rooms for a deep cleaning during the summer.

_So the time frame would be correct, since she has gone to all this trouble Severus. This makes sense. Her essays are always above and beyond of what you ask for. _Severus thought.

Severus left the toilet area and headed back through the powder room and opened the door to the area for the showers. The music was a little louder. He stuck his head inside the door and saw her. She was filthy, from head to toe, but what struck him the most was that luring smile on her face as she danced around the shower while she scrubbed it. _This was not what I expected at all. No wonder Pansy came out laughing. No one has ever been bold enough to try and clean this way in Slytherin during punishment. You might as well enjoy the show, Severus. Supervise for the rest of it, she is on the last shower and has the floor left. _Before she noticed he was there he cast a Disillusionment charm and came in the rest of the way and hoped up on one of the lower towel cabinets.

Hermione hurried as she rinsed the shower down. The song that played was almost over, and she knew the next song coming up was 'Old Time Rock and Roll' by Bob Seger. Risky Business was one of her favorite movies. The compulsion hit her to do the dancing scene from that movie. Taking out her wand she transfigured her black t-shirt to a man's pink long sleeve dress shirt. She rolled up the sleeves, so she would have her hands free, and then shortened her loose shorts, then last slipped off her trainers.

Severus crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his brows together. _What is she doing?_ He watched as she grabbed the broom as the song ended. The piano banged on the next song, and once it did he saw Hermione bolt then slide across the floor with the broom. He gazed intently as he noted that wild untamed brown hair as it rose off of her back. The dirty smudge she had across her forehead and those alluring brown eyes. The slight flush of her cheeks and how her mouth opened as she had the broom handle right in front of it, showing a hint of those enticing lips. Her ivory skin beneath that pink business shirt which was unbuttoned to the middle of her chest and was exposed. Severus continued to examine her. Her delicate hands how the grasped the broom with sure firm grip. Hermione came to a full stop with a sultry sway of her hips, the sinewy smooth silk of her legs, with those filthy knees, and all the way to her socked feet.

_Breathtaking. _Severus thought as he inhaled deeply. He could smell her arousal underneath the sanitized chemical smell. Severus was acutely aware of the ravenous need that arose in him as his pulse quickened. His mouth watered and he swallowed as Hermione started singing with the song. She pranced seductively about in time with the music.

_If I did not hold myself to such high standards my little minx, you would not be safe right now. Let's see how long it takes her to notice someone else is in the room. _Severus thought as he continued to watch.

As the song ended, Hermione laughed. _That was fun._ She started sweeping in the corner of the room. It was while she made her way back towards the middle; she got the distinct feeling she was being watched. Cautiously, she let her eyes play about the room and then turned towards the other side. Her pulse hastened to catch up with the fear that had entered her senses. _Blast, my wand is on the other side of the room. _

Severus distinguished the change in her as she turned and glanced about the room. _Ah, now you sense me. Finally aware of your surroundings now. Let's see what you do. With your wand across the room. _Severus thought.

Hermione, looked some more and narrowed her eyes at the towel cabinet. She didn't know who was there. Her senses were overloaded at the moment. Lifting the broom she tossed it right for the cabinet as she ran for her wand.

_Complacent. _Severus smirked then froze the broom, and it hung in mid air. Severus pointed his wand straight at Hermione's wand that was laying on the cleaning supplies. "Accio wand."

Hermione lunged and missed her wand as she tried to snag it out of the air. She growled out in frustration and spun around. She saw Severus as he materialized while twirling her wand in his fingers. Hermione saw a stern scowl on his face. She gulped and looked to the floor. She flushed with embarrassment, and felt the ache between her legs turn acute.

"Well, Miss Granger. Quite a little predicament you have landed yourself into." Severus said ominously.

_That does not sound good. Damn, how long has he been there? Why didn't I notice him before? _Hermione thought as she shifted uncomfortable. She could feel his intense stare, and her eyes slid over to the broom that hung in the air a foot from his head. _That was a bad idea. Not good._

_She is uncomfortable, good. Now maybe she will pay attention to what is going on around her. _Severus pointed his wand to the broom and directed it back over in front of Hermione. "Sweep and mop, Miss Granger." He then pointed his wand to the Muggle player and called it to him and pushed the buttons until he had it shut off.

"Yes, Sir." She said compliantly. She took the broom and went back to where she had been and started sweeping. The slight fear and aching need had her heart pounding in her chest. The silence was unnerving other than straw scratches from the broom. _I guess he was waiting on me. Not good. I took too long. Oh Merlin it feels like he is undressing me with those eyes._

Severus kept up the glaring scowl; he had as he twirled her wand and sat quietly. _Breakfast looks like it will be had in my quarters today. _

Hermione took some deep breaths as she tried to calm back down. She felt nervous. _No telling what he'll do next. I wasn't expecting him to come into the lavatory. Apologize at least. Get that one off the list._ Hermione licked her lips as they felt extremely dry then looked up at him. "I apologize for lying to you about the bruise Sir. It was misleading. I clearly had more than one."

Severus didn't acquiesce to anything. _There is more to it than that, think._ He thought and continued to scowl.

Hermione frowned when he didn't respond she started sweeping. Her body was taut with tension and made thinking clearly difficult. _Well, damn. There must be more. _Then it slowly dawned on her.

"I didn't take into account, my safety and well being. In doing so if anyone would have noticed it would be a poor reflection on you Sir as I now find myself in Slytherin." She added.

_Much better. Now she is clearly thinking, composing that haze you have must be difficult. _Severus thought. "Accepted."

Hermione looked up. She could still see that same disapproving scowl. She continued with her sweeping. She had the room done but for right around him. Hermione moved cautiously closer to the cabinet and swept around him. "I also apologize for the broom, that was a rather lame attempt to get to my wand."

Severus was amused but didn't show it. _At least you tried to make an effort to protect yourself. _"Accepted. What could you have done differently?"

Hermione looked at him. His face had his normal scowl on it. The one he wore while he taught. "Not get distracted for one." _Like I am at the moment. Damn my hormones. God he smells so delicious._

"Hmmm," Severus said.

Hermione kept her eyes on him as she backed away with the trash on the floor toward the dust pan. She saw that smoldering look of desire in his eyes for briefest of moments before he schooled his features. _Well, so at least I am not the only one aroused in this room. _"When I got the feeling someone was watching I should have worked my way to my wand with the broom. Or never put it down in the first place."

Severus smirked. "Better. Never be without your wand. Always be aware of your surroundings. Subtly, is very good." He watched as she put all the sweepings in the bin in that room and then grabbed the bucket and the mop.

_Subtle? Hmmm. Not real good with that one yet. _Hermione thought as she placed the bucket in the shower making sure she bent in such a way he a perfect view of derriere. She heard the sharp hissing intake of his breath. _Clearly not good with subtle at all. _Hermione thought as she stood and turned on the shower and waited for the water to get warm.

_Bloody hell! I saw that invite you naughty little girl. Such a bad girl you are. _Severus said as he scowled at her, enjoying every bit of what she had shown him after shorting those shorts to the size of knickers. She had love bites from that shower right below them on each side of her legs. He watched how she slyly looked back over her shoulder while she checked the water temperature. She then pushed the bucket under the water flow.

Hermione's heart raced. She knew she was playing with fire. Turning off the water she got the bucket out of the shower. When she turned around. She nearly dropped the bucket. Severus had a very predatory scowl on his face, and she could tell his breathing had increased. _Now or never, answer his questions._ Hermione sat the bucket down and then poured the floor cleaner in the bucket. As she dipped the mop into the bucket she looked back over at him.

"Would you like for me to answer your two questions now, Sir?" Hermione asked almost breathlessly.

"Now would be a very good time." Severus told her.

Hermione bent over and started wringing out the mop. Then she went over to one of the corners. "The answer to the first question." She said as started mopping. "Is because it had been too long since the last orgasm of that strength."

Severus leaned back on the wall while he sat on the cabinet. Watching her as she pushed that mop back and forth. _How intense was it? What is wrong with masturbation? _"Regular masturbation doesn't work?" Severus asked.

Hermione snorted then turned around and headed back to the bucket. _Merlin, I can't believe I am having this conversation with him. Breathe. Explain it the way you explained it to Harry. _

"Not exactly. Take breakfast, every morning you have toast with butter. Then that gets old, so you add a little cinnamon and sugar to it. Spice it up a little." Hermione said as she plunged the mop in the bucket and then started wringing it out as she looked back over to him. "This happens every morning, then you have to have it for lunch, and finally for dinner as well. But it is still not satisfying. Then you discover oatmeal is more filling and last longer."

Severus held his breath. _Did I just understand that correctly? Three times a day? She is a little wanton slut is what she is. _Severus let his breath out slowly as she headed for the other corner. "When you get to eat oatmeal," Severus grinned at the analogy, "How long does it satisfy you?"

"There isn't a real set time limit on that. It depends on how keyed up I get." Hermione answered as she mopped with her back towards him.

Severus pondered her answer. _She is wanton as you right now. How did she manage that? I gave her a sleeping potion. She should have slept soundly for the night. Cleaning toilets shouldn't have turned her on. What am I missing?_

Hermione turned and noticed he was deep in thought and headed back to the bucket and reloaded the mop. She started in the third corner now having gotten the other half of the room done. _What is he thinking about? I have never seen him with that face before. _She looked back at him as she paused from mopping. Hermione finally saw him raise an eyebrow.

"Ready for the second one?" She asked.

"Yes." Severus said. This was the one he was most interested in. He understood, for the most part, why she said the spell in the first place. Why she would take that risk?

Hermione gave him a nod and then went back to mopping the floor. _This is one a little more difficult to explain. Just ease into it. _"There are a lot of different factors playing into how I felt." She paused as she went back to the mop bucket and set the mop beside it. Hermione went to the supplies and picked them up and headed over near the door and dropped them off outside the room. "I was denying something that is a part of me."

Severus felt his heart his skip a beat when he heard that. _Yes. But have you accepted it? _He waited while he watched as she put the supplies just outside the door. She stood back up and looked at him.

"I know; I have the ability at times to go far above what someone asks me to do. I like to please people; that is a part of me. I've done it my whole life." Hermione said then looked away from him as she headed for her trainers and slipped them on her socked feat.

"And now?" Severus asked softly.

Hermione headed for the mop and wrung it out again. She headed for the last corner and started mopping. "I accepted it. Because it is something inside me that has a need that has to be met. I become lost without it." She finished up that corner and rinsed the mop one more time and poured the dirty water down the shower's drain. Hermione turned on the shower till the floor was empty of the dirty mop water and then turned it back off. She worked her way from the center of the room back toward the door guiding the empty bucket behind her.

Severus felt that knot he had in his gut release as she said that. He hopped back off the counter and stood in the doorway. There was only one way out for her now. He leaned against the door frame and watched as she slowly made her way back toward him. He wanted northing more than to pull her to him. His heart was pounding in his chest. She stopped mopping a foot from him and turned slowly around.

"What is it; you need Miss Granger?" Severus asked her.

_That is a loaded question. _Hermione thought. As her heart raced; she examined him intently. His body said calm and confident, but she could see his breathing was as quick as hers. She held onto that mop like a buoy as she was tossed about emotionally and physically while examining him. His face was passive, but his eyes really showed her what she needed to see. They were expectant and apprehensive at the same time. Pretty much the same way she felt at the moment. Her mind was blank. She was having a hard time trying to put it into words. It boiled down to one word, hope. It was so obscured and it was still too fresh inside and shrouded in veiled mystery to understand it.

Hermione then said the first thing that came to her after that. "Oatmeal."

_Oatmeal. The one time I need her to talk her head off and expound on what she needs. She can't. I rendered her speechless. _Severus thought. Severus reached down and grabbed the bucket and pulled it through the door. He banished all the supplies back to the cupboard but for the mop. Severus then looked back at her. She was only a few inches from him. She had mopped herself right to the threshold of that door now.

"I have oatmeal in my chambers." Severus said. He remained where he was and reached over for the mop at the top of the wooden handle.

Hermione kept looking into his eyes. His arm was only a few inches from her. She could feel the heat from it as his hand reached over, and he placed it a few inches above hers.

"What kind, the real food or the orgasmic one?" She asked in a soft voice barely above a whisper.

Severus slid his hand down the mop handle until his covered hers. He felt that jolt of electric fire course all the way through him from that one little touch. She gasped and he watched as her body trembled. With his other arm; he reached around her waist and pulled her to him. While looking into her eyes he said. "Both."


	33. Chapter 33

While looking into her eyes he said. "Both."

Severus heard the moan as he had given that answer. Leaning down he placed his forehead on hers. Her eyes were alive with deep passion he hadn't seen in them before. _Make her clarify this. Make her say it._

"Do you come to my chambers willingly?" He demanded calculatingly.

_I can't get anymore willing than this. _Hermione thought as she looked into his eyes that captured her. _Damn my hormones. Think Hermione he has got to hear certain things. You know this. Fight through that desirous haze._

"Yes, Sir. Willingly, in every way." Hermione said breathlessly. She was thankful he had his arm about her waist giving her that support she needed.

Severus could feel the tightening pull from deep inside him as he held her about the waist. That invisible force drew him deeper, and he fought to maintain control. It frightened him, but he couldn't show her that. He had never felt this way before. His primal urge was to consume and devour her. _Not now. Examine that later._ _Get what you need to hear from her._

"To obey my instructions, to be guided and shaped by me with how I see fit without questioning me?" Severus demanded in a deep guttural tone. His eyes bore into hers with shrewd and devious intent as he searched.

Hermione's eyes widened; she had never heard it put that way before. _To obey instructions without question. Vladimir made me promise that. Merlin, what all is he wanting? To guide and shape what? _She didn't feel lost in his arms the way she had while standing alone with that broom. It was different being in his arms. It was tumultuous like a raging storm around her. The only safe harbor in the middle was him, as he held her right now. She felt that nudge deep inside to agree, no matter what it took, to give in. She felt safe and the door to her trust swung open more than it ever had before.

"Yes, Sir. I give you my word." Hermione rasped out in a dry whisper. Her throat and mouth were so arid it was hard to talk now.

Severus was elated with that answer. He had seen that surprised look in her eye. That feral beast within him smirked at knowing the noose had been closed about her. It was her mother's words that had given him the key. She felt safe in his arms. He watched her eyes and felt how she went slack in his arm after her answer. Severus knew right then he had her trust. It was her own words that had given him the knowledge of what she needed. Telling him exactly what that spell had done. Severus wrestled half the night tormented by the knowledge she needed to be spanked and paddled. That she needed that discipline. To him, discipline also meant guidance, to correct the bad behaviors and to encourage the good qualities as well.

"Good girl." He praised her for that answer.

Hermione groaned in pleasure. Her knickers had been damp while she had cleaned the lavatory, but upon hearing that; she felt the moisture of her own fluid leak out and soak her knickers further. Hermione's left arm came up that had dangled loose at her side, and she placed her hand on his shoulder sliding slowly to the back of his neck over his teaching cloak.

Severus pried her fingers away from the mop handle as he captured her lips with his own demanding ones. The mop slapped the tile floor of the shower room. He moved his hand with hers between their bodies and placed them over his groin, and then he broke from the kiss and pulled his head back.

Hermione whimpered at the feel of him through his clothes. _Merlin he feels big._

"You were a naughty little girl in that shower room, bending over and showing me that arse of yours." Severus said gruffly as he moved their hands up the length of his clothed covered shaft.

The way naughty little girl rolled off his tongue had Hermione nodding fervently in agreement. _I never thought hearing that would sound so good._

Severus sneered at her agreement. "Do you know what I do to naughty little girls, Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes got wide as she shook her head no. Her eyes were pleading and she couldn't help the mischievous grin that came upon her face. _Please, spank me, paddle me, fuck me. Do whatever you want?_

_Merlin! You have your hands full Severus. No telling what that grin of hers means. _Severus removed their hands from his groin, and then he pointed down to the mop. "Pick it up. Put it back in the cupboard, and then follow me to my chambers, Hermione." He demanded.

_Damn. I won't find out until I get into his chambers._ _Making me wait for the answer._ "Yes, Sir." Hermione said once she found her voice again.

Severus released her and walked over to the door that led out of the lavatory. Glancing back over his shoulder he watched as she complied quickly with his demands. _You are so eager to please me. _Severus felt that swell of satisfaction watching her comply.

Hermione followed him out of the lavatory and down the hallways, a little behind him off to the left. She was so used to doing that, it was a habit, that was where her mother always walked when she was with her father, and she was with them.

Severus glanced back over his left shoulder. _This is twice now she has walked this way with you. Not beside you, a little off behind you. Bloody hell, why does she do that? It hasn't varied. It has always been on that side. It is almost as if she had been trained to do that._ Severus opened the door to his chambers. "Enter."

Hermione was one big tidal wave full of emotions as she crossed the threshold of his doorway this time. Her breathing had escalated as adrenaline pumped around her system. She had her hands clasped before her just to keep them together. Her palms were sweating. As her heart kept thumping to an erratic and escalated beat.

Severus walked in and shut his door. Taking out his wand he warded his quarters, the last thing he needed was anyone disturbing them. He hadn't planned on going to the great hall for breakfast today anyway. That was all sitting on the table that he had the house-elves bring earlier. Severus watched as she turned back to look at him.

"Stand where you are, with your feet shoulder length apart and do not move." Severus told as he took off his teaching cloak and headed for the snake rack. He draped it over one of the hooks.

Hermione turned back around. She was standing in front of his reading chair looking towards where the table was. She noticed the covered dishes. _Breakfast. He had something planned, all along. _Hermione complied and put her feet a shoulder length apart from each other. She was open, just as he wanted, and it sent a rush of sensation over her. Her nipples were aching as much as her core was. Her eyes darted back over to where he was by the snake rack. She watched his long fingers as they unbuckled the belt that he was wearing with the pants he had on. Her eyes darted up to his quickly. She didn't know if she was allowed to speak or not. Hermione decided to err on the side of caution and kept her mouth shut.

Severus slowly pulled the belt through the loops as he watched Hermione. There was no other sound like it in the world, that leather being removed from loops in pants, that flick and swoosh. He used to dread that sound, but watching her as he did so, changed that dread to excitement. Severus marveled at the anticipation that it caused and the panting she did as she watched him.

He stalked to her as he dragged the belt, leather end across the floor. Severus gripped the buckle end inside his hand as he willed his breathing to go to a slow pace. Her eyes were trained onto his belt with her lips slightly parted. Severus rolled his hand over a few times so he shortened the belt as it rose slowly off the floor, by the time he got to her and lifted it up to her face, right in front of her nose. He watched with immense pleasure as she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

"You like that smell." Severus hissed at her.

There was no denying the slight smile he saw. It was brief as she tried to school her features again.

"What kind of girl likes the smell of a man's leather belt Hermione?" Severus asked with derisive fascination. Severus watched as that mischievous grin was back on her face.

Hermione couldn't help but grin at the question. The problem was; she wasn't exactly sure which answer he wanted. _Damn, think. Naughty little girl, a slut, a bad girl, a whore, a bitch. There are too many choices. _"A naughty little girl." Hermione answered with hesitancy.

Severus draped his belt around her shoulders, then took a step back and crossed his arms about his chest waiting for her to open her eyes.

The belt was a pleasing torment, as the smell of the leather mingled with his scent as she heaved and moaned. Anytime she breathed the weight of it scraped slightly against both of her nipples under the business shirt. It sent a short hot spasm of need each time to her throbbing and aching core. She opened her eyes pleadingly and looked at Severus. His grin was sinister as his eyes studied her.

_Merlin! She is close to climaxing. I haven't even whipped her. _Severus couldn't help the grin that was on his face. "Naughty little girls like to tease and flirt suggestively with their teachers. Get there teachers aroused so they'll think and want to do dirty things with them. Naughty little girls are sluts. Do you want me to make you come?"

Hermione heaved again and felt another hot spasm as it shot down into her acute aching core. "Yes, oh god please Sir. I can't stand it any longer." She gasped out between breaths.

Severus stepped back to her as he unfolded his arms. He reached out with his right hand down between her legs, and pulled her soaking knickers to the side. His left arm he wrapped around her waist ready to catch her if she went down. She was already trembling on unstable legs as it was. With deft fingers; he slipped them between the slick wet folds. He thrust his middle and ring finger inside her and curled them as he pressed his heel down upon her outer labium. Pressing his fingers from the inside back towards the heel he found that spongy flesh that elicited feral guttural moans out of her. Once he had that spot marked. He shook his hand rapidly while pressing in and grasping her firmly at the same time. "Come for me." Severus commanded in her ear. He only had to repeat it once more before she did.

Hermione had never felt that before. She had never been grabbed like that in such a way. Hermione gave that moan from deep inside her. It frightened her. When he shook her; it was like a violent eruption exploded inside her, and she was lost in a dark haze of release.

The violent tremors shook her, and Severus grasped her firmly around her waist and pulled her to him. Turning swiftly he pulled her down into his reading chair with him with her laying across his chest. He summoned his cloak and put it over her and swaddled her inside it. He moved her further up, so he could see her face clearly as her eyes were shut. She had a sated and peaceful look on her face. Severus pressed a kiss onto her forehead as the feral beast within him growled in contentment.


	34. Chapter 34

_You creamed your drawers like a school boy Severus. There is more to this. You needed that, just having her even do some of the simplest things feeds you. But, this sexual side is far more gratifying. She was so far gone, there was no time for anything else. How did she get to that state? Get the answers when you eat breakfast with her. Shower first, you need one as much as she does._ Severus thought as he kept his head pressed against hers and kissed her forehead again. Her tremors had slowed while he kept her snuggled against him.

The first thing Hermione felt was the warm breath at a slow even pace across her forehead. The strong arm that held her and the warm body she was pressed against. She heard that slow heartbeat and felt it. _Vladimir? No, doesn't smell…oh my. _Hermione opened her eyes. Her nose had clearly defined she was not in Vladimir's arms. She was in her professor's arms and snuggled tightly to him. She felt the kiss that was pressed into her forehead. Slowly, everything came back with clarity as to what she had agreed to. _Oh my when I break the rules, I really break them. Why does it feel so good to be bad? What happened to getting Harry to help find out what he wanted? Well, that plan clearly backfired when I woke up the way I did._ _And that orgasm, oh god, will he do it again? It frightened me, but it felt incredible._

Severus glanced down. He saw her eyes fluttering open from that blissful haze she had been consumed in. "How do you feel?" Severus asked with a deep husky voice.

Hermione moved her head back a little, so she could look up at him. "Much better, Sir." Her brows furrowed a little in confusion. _I taunted him and he didn't_ _punish me. Why didn't he do that? I need that, he had that threatening promise of it._

Severus saw her brow knit with confusion. _Damn. I clearly held a threat over her. You idiot Severus, you clearly held a promise with that belt. Spank her arse. She needs it then get her in the shower._ He set his face to a stern harsh look and made sure his voice held authority behind it. "Now you will get your punishment you so rightfully deserve for taunting me."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. _Oh hell yes. He's not through yet._ That slow burn came back, not as strong as what it had been, not to the point it had been. However, it was there. She shifted her legs next to him and noticed with how she was restrained it only added fuel to the fire.

He felt her squirm beside him in anticipation. Severus pulled on his cloak and started revealing her body that had been wrapped up inside it. His mouth watered at what little bit of her flesh that he could see. Once, she was fully uncovered from his cloak; he commanded her. "Stand up."

Hermione moved and she placed her hand on his chest. She could feel leaned toned muscle of promise underneath his shirt. _Please tell me I get to see that later. Oh god I can only hope. _

Severus watched as she placed her hand on his chest, and how she splayed her fingers to steady herself. Severus saw the wicked grin she got on her face. _I have plans for that later, in the shower now get up. _Severus narrowed his eyes at her, and she finally removed her hand from his chest once she stood by the chair.

"Move to the front of the chair. Face me." He demanded brutishly.

_Oh damn. No more coping feels. That was a bad idea, Hermione._ She moved quickly to the front of his reading chair and willed herself to start paying attention. She was screwing up already because her hormones had kicked back in.

Severus noticed her legs were not like he had instructed when she first came in. _Time for instructions again. I want them to stay open. _That animalistic urge he had inside demanded that, to see her splayed, open and willing like that would please him very much indeed. He had taken the belt from around her neck earlier. It now lay on the right arm of his reading chair. Severus grabbed the silver, snake buckle in his right hand and slowly with his left wrapped the leather around his hand twice while he watched her.

"How did I command you to stand after you entered this room?" He asked with a low deadly voice.

_Not good. _Hermione complied and spread her feet to shoulder length apart again. Her eyes darted to the belt that she had seen him wrap around his long fingers and hand twice. She licked her lips as they had become dry.

"When in my presence inside my chambers you will always keep your legs spread to this position. No matter what you are wearing. That will be a rule from here on out. Do you understand me?" Severus said with commanding authority.

"Yes, Sir." Hermione answered in understanding. Shyly she looked into his eyes. _Vladimir never instructed a certain stance for standing. I had to stand displaying myself to him. Don't question it. Even though it brings up a lot of questions._

Severus felt elated and excited as she went back to that stance. He felt that surge of adrenaline as his eyes roved over her. Seeing her open like that, even with clothes on was addicting. She was open and standing this way for him willingly. He felt that power, that control, how it fed into him. It was like he had been starved his whole life as he looked her over; as he feasted on that control, she had given to him. The beast inside him rose crazed and possessed with a devouring nature.

Hermione watched him closely as she stood this way. _Even with clothes on I still feel naked in front of him. Look at his eyes, it is almost as if he's possessed. Oh bloody hell. Don't hurt me is all I ask. If he looses it, I am going to have to run like hell. Vladimir had stopped the other man from hurting me too badly. I jumped straight from the pot into the damned fire. Get his attention slowly, try to get him out of that look. Because it is frightening as hell. _Hermione's heart pounded in her chest. Slowly, she moved her hands in front of her and cleared her throat.

"Sir?" She asked cautiously trying to mask the fear in her voice.

Severus's eyes beseeched hers instantly. _Damn it, Severus. She was so afraid of failing you. Bloody hell, it is the other way around Hermione. I don't want to hurt you. All of this power and control you've given me. It is overwhelming and I am clearly scaring you to death right now. Do you have any idea how frightening this feels to me? Get it back under control Severus. Fight through this for her sake._ Severus closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. The realization of what she had actually given to him; hit him in that moment while she stood there. It was a lot to process, and he tried to do so quickly. Once he opened his eyes again; he felt better, more in control than he had been, but the struggle was still there.

Hermione sighed in relief at seeing that crazed and possessed look gone from him. She still had been ready to run if need be, but the tension of fear that had been in her still remained. She could still sense that struggle behind his eyes. Hermione watched closely as he moved to the end of his reading chair straddling the ottoman. She watched as he turned his face looking up at her, the fear in his eyes clearly evident.

_He's afraid. I see it. Damn it. What do I do? Vladimir took the jerk away and had a talk with him, but I don't know what was said. Vladimir would never let me touch him without being commanded to do so. This is not Vladimir. Quit comparing them. _Throwing caution to the wind, Hermione took both of her hands and ran them through his hair. Once, she was at the back of his head; she started over again. _Stay calm, ride through the fear. It'll go away._

Severus closed his eyes as her hands ran through his hair. It was like a soothing balm to his fear. _Give me a little longer, Hermione. I promise I will have this under control. _

Hermione watched as the tension in his jaw slackened as she kept the continual strokes of her hands through the hair on his head. His shoulders relaxed next. The more she stroked him, the more she could tell it helped. _What is he so afraid of? Did I do something wrong? Damn it, I really don't understand. You are confusing. I've never seen anything like that in you before._

Severus took a few deeper breaths as that power and control started to assimilate with what he already possessed. He opened his eyes and this time as she searched his, he saw that fear she had vanished. Her hands stilled on his head. He could see she was a little unsure and a little hesitant. Severus reached up and grabbed each of her wrists.

"Good girl. I am pleased that you waited until I was ready." Severus told her as he pulled her hands around and kissed the palms of each one.

Hermione felt giddy as that fear, and uncertainty left her. Her heart fluttered each time as he kissed her palms. The tingling she had in her core turned into a slow burning ache for him. Her breath caught as she watched as he bound her wrists together with that belt. The pounding of her heart started to throb as that feeling of vulnerability coursed through her veins.

Severus watched as her breathing picked up once he bound her wrists with his belt. He was using his belt, but probably not the way she had expected it from him. He grabbed it in the middle of her wrists and pulled her over to the right of his chair.

He looked up into that expectant face of hers. He kept his features schooled to a stern scowl. "Such a naughty little girl who teases her professor like a little slut needs to be punished, doesn't she?"

"Yes, Sir." Hermione answered.

"Your punishment will be a spanking." Severus told her as he moved forward and adjusted himself more firmly on the end of his chair. "Assume the position across my knees."

It was awkward with her wrists bound, but she managed it. The anticipation was driving her higher, knowing what was about to happen. Knowing that with each slap to her rear end it would cause tormenting pleasure that would be going straight to her core with a need. She also knew that the pain would help elevate all that pent-up emotion she had that raged about within her like a storm. She needed this and she knew it.

Severus settled her more firmly on his lap with his left arm about her torso and moved the pink business shirt up. He snagged his fingers inside her knickers and those shorts she had shrunken that size and pulled both down. His heart started racing as he revealed her arse. He continued with pulling them off until he had them about her knees.

"Lift your calves." He commanded her.

Hermione complied and Severus pulled them all the way off. He tossed them over to the end table near the chair. _Those are now mine._ Severus thought as his right hand moved back to her arse. He rubbed his right hand over each cheek as he looked back at her.

"You need this don't you?" Severus asked his voice gruff and low.

"Yes, Sir. Please, Sir." Hermione whimpered.

Severus grinned. She had begged him. "Good girl." He said as he placed the first smack across her arse. Severus noticed her struggle for the first few hard unrelenting smacks, and he secured her more firmly with his left arm. Once that was done, he noticed she lay still and sobbed as he continued to spank her. He varied the blows from one cheek to another never hitting the same spot twice. The other thing that struck him was her aroma of her scent as it rose. With each blow, he heard the sobbing moan.

Hermione felt all that emotion start to leave her. Her tears stung like burning fire. The ache in her core was becoming acute again as her rear end felt inflamed. It was the feeling of being empty of those emotions that had her begging for this. It had been so long, too long. She sobbed and let it all go. Slowly, she became aware of his heavy and taxed breathing as his hand rubbed over her scorching flesh.

Severus couldn't believe the feeling that washed over him seeing her this way. That starved need of his own that fed deeply. How tight and constricting his own groin had become while he spanked her. He rubbed across her red hot cheeks one at a time. The heat that rose off of her was incredible. She was slick and wet again. Severus knew he could get use to this feeling, this sexual high that he had never felt before like this. Severus looked at her face, as she turned to look back him. She looked totally ravishing with that tear, stained face.

"We are going to the shower." Severus told her.

_We? Oh my. Just go with it. _Hermione nodded, not trusting her own voice at the moment.

Severus helped her to stand her and then grabbed the belt and led her into the bathroom. Once inside, he shut the door and backed her up to it and started undoing the belt. The belt hadn't been tight around her wrists, but he wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Hermione bit down on her bottom lip. He had such a worried look on his face, and she didn't want him to see her smiling at it. _Does he think he hurt me? Good god. He has that possessed look again. Only this time it is far different. What is that worry with something else? Desire, yes, but something else._

Severus looked into her face and could see her biting on her lip. _None of that. If anyone is going to be biting that lip it is me._ Severus leaned in and kissed her. His tongue flicked across the crease of her lips as he demanded entrance. Once her mouth was open that was all he needed. The belt totally lose he slipped it the rest of the way off of her wrists and hands.

Hermione became lost and heady in the kiss. Her hands once freed went straight around his shoulders and up into his hair. She moaned in sheer pleasure of being devoured by him. She gasped for air as he pulled away, and she clearly felt his hands underneath her rear end as he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his clothed hips. Hermione moaned as he started grinding himself against her hot aching core as he sucked and nibbled down her neck.

Severus heard that moan and he growled in satisfaction of drawing that out of her. Using the door to help support her weight, he kept his left arm behind her as he pulled her tighter to his erection. He was ready to explode again. With his right hand; he snaked down between them and used his fingers to find her clitoris and started rubbing it in circles.

"Come for me, Hermione." He demanded. "Come for me like a good little slut."

"Oh god." Hermione shook her head back and forth and went over that edge again. She grabbed onto his head as he went back to her neck sucking into his mouth again. She heard a very satisfied moaning grunt from him.

Severus waited with by the door until he got his breathing back under control. He held her tightly and firmly. Placing his forehead against hers he waited until she finally opened her eyes. He kissed her softly.

"We are going to take a shower. For cleaning purposes only. No fooling around. Do you understand me, Little Minx?" Severus asked seriously.

_Little Minx? What the hell is that? My new nickname? _"Yes, Sir." Hermione answered. She felt him lower her back to the floor. Her legs were unsteady, but he held onto her till he made sure she could stand. She watched as he undid his clothes and took them off. Her eyes gleamed as wicked thoughts came into her head as she looked over his well toned chest. The scars that he had. She noted, would no doubt contain a story all on their own. She licked her lips at seeing that course black hair that she knew led to that tight bulge of an erection she felt he had pressed up against her.

Severus smirked as she licked her lips. _No telling what little wicked thoughts she is getting into that head of hers. _He shucked out of his pants as he toed off his shoes and then pulled off his socks. He slid his boxers off and came back over to her and undid the rest of those buttons on that business shirt she was wearing. He slipped it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Taking her hand he pulled her over to get in the shower with him. As he bathed the both of them, he noted she was going to need a different cream for the rest of those bruises, as well as a cream for her rump which he would apply as soon as they got out.


	35. Chapter 35

Hermione now sat at his table and snickered at seeing the oatmeal along with every other breakfast food imaginable at the mahogany table. Breakfast was over for the rest of the school and Severus had gone back to her room and brought her clothes to wear. The clothing he picked out was the sexiest burgundy silk knickers and bra sets; she had with her. She did note the one addition to her knickers, they now had no crotch at all. While she had gotten dressed, she had vaguely wondered if he had changed them all to this new condition. He got one of her school skirts, but the top was one of her grey silk poet shirts that buttoned down the front. At least she didn't have to worry about anything rubbing the wrong way against her body. He had applied the cream to her bruises as well as an oil for her rump that was no longer sore. For not knowing much about the BDSM world, Hermione found it fascinating that he chose certain things. _Clearly, this staying open, and ready has to be a man thing. Easy access. A big turn on for me as well. _Hermione thought at the time. He had deferred questions to Harry and herself. _So he is going off of what he wants or needs? Pay attention to him. You have a golden opportunity here, to get what you want and need. Hopefully, if I can figure all that out._

Severus was highly amused as he heard her snicker when she looked at the oatmeal. The last hour had been surreal. He found himself still trying to process how this actually happened. The opportunity had been there, reared its head, and he jumped at the chance even though he felt like he was coming late into the game here. Trying to play catch up was very important to him, and with more understanding possibly passing her on the knowledge level of this lifestyle. There were questions that demanded answers. Severus gathered his thoughts as he dished out eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit onto his plate. Reaching over he picked up the coffee cup and took a drink of the dark brew as he looked over at Hermione. _This self imposed silence she has herself under is starting to grate on my nerves. Ask her for essays and she goes on for years._

Severus cleared his throat as he set the coffee cup back down. "How did you get so worked up while cleaning the lavatory?"

Hermione swallowed the spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth as she looked over at him. "I woke up in that state."

The toast was almost placed into his mouth as it paused, and he glanced over at her.

"You told me you had problems sleeping. Getting to sleep and staying asleep is not a problem?" Severus asked carefully. _Don't laugh, Severus. You didn't know. Surely, she can't blame you for this._

Hermione looked down at the oatmeal and twirled her spoon in it. "My dreams are a problem right now."

"I see." Severus grinned. "Tell me about them."

_Of course he would ask. _Hermione thought as she took another bite of her oatmeal. _How much information to give? There is the real question. How much trust? _Hermione then thought carefully as she formulated an answer. "I have been having quite a few wet dreams. Different places are involved in them. Mainly different areas of the castle."

Severus let her eat a few more bites before he asked his next question. "Do these dreams involve the same people and the style or type of sex?"

_Oh dear, he is information gathering. Then give it to him, at least what you sense about him that is still inside somewhere. _Hermione took a couple of more bites of oatmeal and then washed it down with some water.

"They all have the same feel and same person. Someone who possess my mind, soul, heart and body completely with tantalizing and demanding hunger. Someone who has a sexual heat, brute strength, uncompromising masculinity." Hermione said as she twirled the eggs on her plate now with a fork.

Severus took another drink of his coffee while processing what she had said. _Merlin. Was she in my head earlier? Don't be stupid. You are a master Occlumens. You hid things from the Dark Lord himself who was a master Legilimens. If she had done so you would have felt it. It is not like you can read a persons thoughts. The emotions and the memories yes, but the thoughts cannot be read, nor communicated in that manner. _Severus looked back over at her and watched how she ate slowly. He was still hesitant about that beast inside him which was exactly what she had just described. Severus started eating some bacon, trying to figure out how that beast had awoken inside him. It had slumbered. He had urges at certain times, but it had never reared up like it had until she had been standing in front of him so open and willing.

Hermione found it almost comforting while he sat there clearly lost in his head over what she had told him. _You are afraid of it. I see it inside you and that side frightens you. Why would you be so afraid of it? Sure you can go be a double spy while a war is going on, no problems. You made me face mine. I did. I accepted it. Now you want to start something, and you are the one who is afraid. Bloody hell. He is confusing. But, he doesn't have any real experience, at least I think he doesn't. If he did, he wouldn't have been afraid like that._

Severus swallowed the last bite of his toast and leaned back in his chair as he picked up the coffee and looked over at her now that his physical hunger had been sated. "This person in your dreams. Do you know who he is?"

Hermione pushed the last bit of eggs around on her plate. She was full now and it gave her something to do while he was questioning her. "I know who he is in my dreams. In reality, he is not manifested himself in that manner."

Severus narrowed his eyes, while he dissected what she had said. _The dream world is part of the subconscious. It brings up things on a level the person is trying to work out. So clearly, she senses this on a subconscious level. Even so, how would she know how to wake that up? Clearly, she does not realize how much power she has by giving up the control and the power. Merlin. Well, that was a nice little discovery there. Now who was setting the trap for whom? You are more clever than you realize and bloody hell; she hasn't even noticed it. She did this all on a subconscious level. _Severus sipped his coffee slowly and decided it was time to change the subject.

"Why do you always walk on my left a little behind me?" Severus asked.

_Where did that come from? _Hermione looked at him. His brows were furrowed and gave her the odd feel that she was some glutinous substance in a potion he was trying to figure out. "Habit. My mother walks that way with my father. I've walked beside her; whenever we went anywhere. It's ingrained in me to do so."

Severus found this fascinating. He knew her parents lived in this lifestyle. "Is this a personal preference of his or is it a part of the lifestyle?"

"Personal preference, I believe. My father never has to look for us. He knows exactly where we are when we are out. Unless he gave my mother an order to stay in a certain spot and wait." Hermione answered him.

Severus pursed his lips together as he thought. _That is protective in nature, it has its advantages. That is not a bad quality Severus, and something that she does already. You would always know exactly where she is. _

"Your Father is her Master? Tell me about them." Severus asked.

Hermione took a drink of the tea that she had that sat beside her water. She could tell he was really interested in her parents. Hermione loved her parents. "Yes, but he wasn't always her Master. My mother met my father when he was giving a lecture at the college she was attending. My father's dental practice was already established. My mother was set to graduate that year and he during the lecture had told them he was looking for a suitable replacement for one of his aids with a possibility of expanding his practice."

Severus smirked. "So your mother worked for your father."

Hermione smiled. "Exactly, he was her boss. She told me at first she couldn't stand him. He was too demanding, and had to have everything a certain way. She said she could clearly understand why he had gone through so many aids before. My father had a new aid; every few weeks. The shortest was employed for a whole hour, before she ran screaming and crying from the office. Mother said he was atrocious to her. The more he dished out upon her; the more determined she became at staying. She would go home in tears most days. My mother was persistent in proving him wrong about her."

_I can think of someone else who got her mother persistence. _Severus thought. He took another sip of his coffee. "So it worked?"

Hermione grinned. "Not exactly. My father was after a certain type of woman. He found her in my mother. On her first year anniversary for working for him, my father had canceled all the patients for that day. My mother didn't know. She came into work like normal, bound and determined that she should get something done correctly that he wouldn't find fault with. My mother had never been allowed inside the back room in the practice. She told me it was the forbidden room. The only room in that whole place that was a mystery to her, and it bothered her. My father would go in there at times and lock himself inside. My mother said it drove her crazy. Then on this day my father told her she could come into that room. On a few conditions."

Hermione took another drink of her tea.

"And these conditions?" Severus asked as he finished his coffee and sat the cup down.

"One, she entered the room of her own free will. Two, she couldn't speak, unless spoken to. Three, she was to do as she was instructed with no question. Four, and the last, inside that room she would receive discipline." Hermione said. "Mother told me she was so curious about the room. She agreed to throw all good sense out with the bath water. That was the day my father became her teacher, mentor, and disciplinarian a few months after that her lover. Two years later he became her owner and Master. I was born the three years later. The first year after they were married."

Severus looked at the smile on Hermione's face. He could clearly see she loved her parents dearly. That was something he never really had. He had loved his mother, but he had hated his father. "Did your mother know anything about the lifestyle?"

"No. She knew absolutely nothing. My father taught her everything." Hermione answered.

"Explain what your father was after if you know?" Severus asked. He was trying to gather as much information as he could at this point. He had Harry; he could fall back on for getting the books, but while he had Hermione here. She at least was willing to talk now. He was taking advantage of it.

Hermione downed the last of her tea and set the cup down on the table. "I know. I had a very long talk with my mother. My father was after a certain type of woman who could tolerate to be around his dominant side, as well as his lifestyle choice. My father was looking for a woman who complimented him, not just in bed. He wanted a woman, who was his equal, help his practice grow, was going in the same direction he was. My father was after quite a lot. He wanted a life partner; a person who was strong, minded and strong willed as he was. He did not want a robot, some woman who would follow him blindly."

_Definitely, a man who knew what he wanted and what he needed. Not a bad role model to follow. And clearly that has impacted her life. However, she still knows more than I do. _Severus thought as he kept looking at her. "Do you have any more books on this lifestyle, like Harry does?"

Hermione sighed. _I knew that was coming sooner or later. Stay honest, best keep doing that from here on out. No point in really trying to lie about things. He'd only discover the truth anyway with his built in lie detector. _"Yes, I have quite a few in my trunk. The book you have of mine right now is a fictional story. A representation of where things can go. How far it can go."

"Go get them and bring them here." Severus told her.

"Yes, Sir." Hermione told him.

Severus watched as she got up and walked out of his chambers. He then tapped the trays with his wand and sent them back to the kitchen. _Time to study, Severus. You need to get ahead of her or at least catch up to where she is at._ Severus moved over to his reading chair and sat down. He picked up her knickers and shorts that were on the end table and inhaled deeply as he put them to his nose. Then he placed them inside his pants pocket. That was one pair of knickers she was not getting back.


	36. Chapter 36

The door to his chamber closed and Hermione leaned her head back on it and sighed as she closed her eyes. She stood there as the feeling sank deeper inside her. This was reality, not a dream, not some fantasy. Those orgasms had been better than anything that she had ever dreamed or conjured in her mind when it came to her Potions Professor. Even thinking over that again created a lapping wave of desire over her body._ Get a grip. You know this is psychological. The more you dwell on it, the more the desire takes control. No reason to push yourself when he isn't pushing for it. Not yet at least. _

Hermione heard the clearing cough and opened her eyes. Harry stood not far from her with his arms crossed about his chest. His eyes narrowed and cockiest grin she had ever seen on his face.

"Naughty, naughty, look who got caughty." Harry chanted.

Hermione's eyes widen as the deep flush blossomed on her cheeks. She put her hands on her hips and tried to appear affronted. "I have not a clue what you are implying Mr. Potter."

Harry let out a rakish bark of laughter. "Now, now Miss Granger. It is clearly written all over your face. I was only making an observation."

She groaned and sent him a worried look. "Does it really show that much?"

With a firm nod, Harry's rakish grin reappeared back on his face. "What happen to, Harry, help me figure out what he wants?"

Hermione threw up hands in a defeated gesture and left the door and headed towards the door to her room. "Well, evidently, I suck at planning. He gave me a sleeping potion to knock me out and keep me asleep."

"Perfect." Harry bent over in laughter. He knew her dreams were wet dreams. He stood and wiped the tears out of his face as Hermione turned once she reached her bedroom door with her hand on the handle about to enter it.

"Laugh it up little boy. I'll tell Pansy what a naughty little boy you have been." Hermione teased him.

Harry dropped to his knees with his hands clasped together in front him in praying ritual. "Oh please, please, please."

Hermione shook her head laughing at him. It struck her funny how he would have never had done anything remotely like this in Gryffindor.

"You are just too cute when you beg." Hermione grinned at him. "I'll talk to Pansy later for you. I have something I have to do right now."

Harry groaned and fell back on the floor with the gesture of a fake knife stabbing his heart.

"No self torturing yourself, Harry. I have that market monopolized." Hermione shook her head as Harry started laughing at what she said.

"To true. You can keep that market. The price of those stocks cost too much." Harry said.

Hermione turned, opened the door and walked into her bedroom and stopped instantly and looked around. Severus had changed the bedroom. Hermione shut the door real quick and leaned up against it and slapped a hand over her mouth in fear of it being washed out if she said a word. _Oh bloody hell! What did I unleash?_

The fountain she had done the night before was now in the corner, with the God Poseidon rising up and in front of him was a naked young woman, whom he was ravishing. The swirl of colors, silver metallic and emerald hues, that surrounded them obscured part of the sexual act but left just enough to hint at what was being done.

Severus had changed all the furniture to a dark, deep wood. The four wooden posters of the bed frame were elegant nudes obscured in locking embraces; as the sheer silver metallic and emerald hangings adorned the bed.

_It is breathtaking. Sensual, erotic, not over done either._ Hermione thought as she left the doorway and looked about. Hints here and there, but only hinted at in the furniture. The bed and the fountain being the most Baroque motifs in the room. The wardrobe that had the moniker of Little Princess on it now held Little Minx. Quickly, Hermione went and pulled open the doors and found that indeed, he had changed her knickers to no crotch in them at all.

Hermione went to her trunk and opened it. She pulled out the following books, _SM 101, Topping, Bottoming, _and _The Beauty Series. _The Beauty Series were novels, but still held tantalizing imagery to engage the mind and erotic desires as well. These were the only ones that she had. Harry had the other half of the set. Hermione stood with the six books and then headed back. She looked around the room one more time. Hermione found she liked the room. It was a lot better than the little's child room, which he put her in. The room now fit her like a second skin compared to what it had been.

Severus had his leaned back in his chair. She was taking her time, and he was anxious for her to return. _Please tell me you like that room. Maybe it was too much? Maybe I should have left her knickers alone? Quit second guessing yourself. She'll either come back and demand things from you to be changed, or she'll accept it. Find out if she likes it? If she doesn't then find out what she doesn't like and go from there._

He then closed his eyes and started going back over what she had said about her parents. Severus was enthralled with the notion of having a woman, who was equal as well as one that would compliment him. _Hermione is close to your intelligent level, even if she is younger. We could compliment each other sexually as soon as learn a few things. As for the other stuff, well, she needs to answer those questions I have given her. That would give me more to go on._

Severus heard the soft knock on his door. Pointing his wand to the door he said the spell that would open it.

"Enter."

Severus watched as she came back in. _Gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. _Severus flicked his wand and the door shut behind her. His eyes roved over her again, taking notes on how she walked, how she held herself, her carriage, her gait. He noticed her stride screamed sexuality to it, the way her hips swayed, to the even contours and symmetry of it. She stopped by his chair and went directly to the standing pose; he asked of her.

"Here are the books you requested that I have in my possession, Sir." Hermione said meekly. As soon as she entered the room she had willed herself to go calm, to find that inner tranquility. To walk to him, not rushed, or harried, but neither too slow. She had seen her mother countless times over bring her father things once they were at home after work. _It is a conscious state of mind. Wait upon him, you do nothing else until he requests it. _

The tone of her voice sent his heart in palpitation. Severus noted she held the books in her arms, not moving, not setting them down. She was clearly waiting on him. He marveled at it. This wasn't like some common house-elf that was chained and had no choice to obey. She was doing this of her own free will.

"Place them on the end table." He motioned to the table next to him.

She did so and then he watched as she placed her hands behind her back instead of like she had in the front the first two times. He liked it. "Leave your hands the way you have them now when you take that stance when you enter from this day forward."

"Yes, Sir." Hermione told him. "I wish to tell you, I like my room, Sir. Thank you."

He gave her nod. "And your knickers?" He asked.

Severus watched as her skin flushed.

"It is what you want. I will honor the gesture you have made, Sir." Hermione told him.

"How did it make you feel?" Severus asked curiously.

Hermione felt the heat flush up in her face again. _Damn, I embarrass so easily. _"Open. Accessible. It's a turn on."

"That pleases me to hear that." Severus told her. "Turn around and go to the door and come back."

_Great, what is bloody wrong with the way I walk? _Hermione thought but did as she was bade to do. When she got to the door and pivoted back around and came back. She saw the look in his eye briefly. _He likes the way I walk. I saw it. Thank god. My parents would kill you, five years of taking me to ballet, tap, and others just so my posture would be honed._

"Where did you learn to walk like that?" Severus asked.

Hermione gave him a soft smile. "Five years worth of dance lessons, that I had to give up after I came to Hogwarts."

"Do you miss it?" Severus asked.

Hermione got a pensive look. "Sometimes, the recitals were the most fun part of it. The rest was hard work. Hours of practice to make sure you got a move correctly. I wouldn't change it, so I have no regrets."

Severus started filing that away inside his mind in that ever expanding drawer, which was now slowly being filled with more information.

"It is time for me to start studying Little Minx." Severus said as reached over with his right hand and ran in along the inside of her thigh. He didn't go higher than to the middle of her thigh. "Come back tonight at eight. We'll talk more then."

"Yes, Sir." Hermione said. She didn't move until he removed his hand from the inside of her thigh.. She turned and walked back out of his quarters.

* * *

For the books mentioned in the chapter. I didn't include the full names of the books in the chapter. But if anyone is interested, you have them below. So, they are real books. I am not making up a fake name or anything. If anyone else is like me, when they come across some name of a book in a fan fiction, they go check to see if it is real or not. I tend to do that when one sounds real, then find out it isn't. Just wanted to save some time for those curious minds.

SM 101: A Realistic Introduction, The Bottoming Book, and The Topping Book are all written by Jay Wisemen.

The Beauty Series, The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty, Beauty's Punishment, and Beauty's Release are all written by Anne Rice under per name A. N. Roquelaure. Can be found with her other novels.


	37. Chapter 37

After she left, Severus grabbed the books and headed to his table. As with anything he ever did, Severus was careful and methodical in planning. Even in studying, he called over ink, quill, and parchment as well. Over the next several hours Severus had quite a few rolls of parchment and extensive notes listed. From what he had gathered, by topping a partner and the training of one, they were to become aesthetically pleasing for the top. The more he discovered and understood as he read a new world uncharted pleasure shown open to him. This had great appeal indeed, as his internal feral beast started approving in agreement with the discoveries being made.

Having an inner core value of beliefs and practices himself, Severus went about creating his own set of aesthetical philosophy of what he considered to be sexually desirable. What fueled him the most was 'The Master Creed', the author of which was unknown.

_Above all else he cherishes his submissive, in the knowledge that the gift she gives him is the greatest gift of all. He is demanding and takes full advantage of the power given to him, but knows how to share the pleasure that comes from that precious gift._

_He is in control of himself first and foremost, so that he may control others. As a stern and demanding Master, he can cause his slave to cry real tears. As the consummate lover, he will then kiss the tears away, without stepping out of character._

_In times of trouble, a Master will leave the roles behind, to be a supportive friend and partner, never forgetting that this is still a loving relationship between two caring individuals. He is quick to understand the differences between fantasy and reality. He would never ask a slave to put him before her career, or family, just to satisfy his own pleasure._

_To win his submissive's mind, body, spirit, soul, and love, he knows he must first win her trust. He will show his submissive humor, kindness, and warmth. He must always show her that his guidance and tutoring is knowledgeable and deserving of her attention, that this is a man she can learn from, and trust his direction._

_He is romantic enough to be protective and chivalrous. When called upon, he will fight for his lady's honor. He proves to her that he is someone she can lean on, and depend on._

_When it comes time to teach his slave her lessons of obedience, he is a strong and unyielding professor. He will accept no flaw, nothing less than perfection from his student. Never does he use discipline without a good reason. When he does it is always with a knowledgeable and careful hand._

_He is always open to communication and discussion, always ready to hear her wants and needs. He is patient, taking the time to learn her limits, and knowing that as her trust of him grows, so will they. He never has to demand ritual behavior by her. She responds to him out of the want of pleasing him. Compliance comes from the wanting to please, not the fear of punishment. He understands the fragile nature of mind and body and never violates the trust given to him._

_He is secure enough to laugh at himself and the absurdities of life. Open minded enough to learn new things. Strong enough to grow. His tools are mind, body, spirit, soul, and love. He understands that each partner gains most from pleasuring the other. And both of them knows that love and trust are the only bindings that truly hold._

Then he went over 'The Submissive Creed.' The author was unknown as well.

_I will communicate with complete honesty my needs, desires, limits, and experience. I realize that failing to do so will not only prevent my Master and I from having the best experience possible, but can also lead to physical and emotional harm. I will not try to manipulate my Master. I will not push to make a scene go the way I feel it should. I will keep an open mind about trying things that I am not accustomed to or comfortable with and expanding my limits. I will continue to grow as a submissive and as a human being. I will accept the responsibility of discovering what pleases my Master, and will do my best to fulfill His wishes and desires. I will not allow myself to be harmed or abused, I know that submissive does not equal doormat._

_I will be courteous and helpful to my fellow submissives, I will share my knowledge and experiences with others in the hope that they will learn from where I have been I will take the time to help those new to the scene start out on the correct path._

_I will be responsive to my Master, I will not try to hide what my mind and body are feeling so that I may assist Him in His responsibilities as my Authority, I know that Dominants are not telepathists, and will not expect my Master to know thought or feelings which I do not share._

_I will never think myself a submissive because I choose to submit on a different level than another. I will not be boastful of experiences I have had as a sub. I know that my actions reflect upon my Master, and will do my best to help others see him in a positive way, I will not intentionally embarrass or displease my Master._

_Above all, I will wear my title of submissive with honor, I will never cause others to think that being submissive means to be weak or sub~human. I will take pride in who and what I am, and will never show myself in a negative way._

It was profound, elegant, and all encompassing that Severus could understand why it appealed to him so well. There was a symmetry in this lifestyle, one could not exist without the other. And in order for it to work, the two would have to come together in an equal union and partnership.

Severus stood and started pacing, something he found he was doing a lot more these days. This was something he wanted. He needed. And it was well worth fighting for, and having the patience to do it. _Clearly, she understands this. You asked her how she felt about the knickers, and she did tell you. It is time to start finding out what happened with that other Dom, Severus. _

Meanwhile after lunch was finished. Hermione grabbed Pansy to go have that talk with her. She had promised Harry she would. Pansy and Hermione headed out of the castle.

They headed to the other side of the castle where the gardens were. The path they were walking along would take them to the two posts among the roses.

"We are out of the castle. I think we are far enough away now, Miss Granger." Pansy said beside her.

"I know. I am sorry. I am trying to collect my thoughts here." Hermione told her.

Pansy stopped walking for a moment. "Considering you didn't pull Harry out for this little chat. I take it. You need a little girl time."

Hermione bit down on the right side of her bottom lip with her canine teeth. She nodded then said. "Look, if you and Harry and are going to work out. Call me Hermione at least. All the formalities are starting to grate on my nerves a little. I like being down to earth."

Pansy gave her a smile. "It shows. In a good way, so please don't take that wrong. Call me Pansy. Something happened, and it seems to be good, because you are smiling a lot more today. Not to mention the dancing in the lavatory this morning."

_Yes, well that played a hand in it. _Hermione thought and snickered a little, then blushed at the memory of it all not to mention the wind blowing and feeling the breeze beneath her skirt. "First off, I love Harry to death. He needs someone who will take care of him, but allow him to take care of them at the same time. Do you catch my meaning?"

They started walking slowly again. "Oh, he likes to play both ways."

"Yes. Right now, he could shall we say need some mothering." Hermione almost choked out snickering. _He is so going to owe me._

Hermione could tell Pansy was thinking this one over when she saw Pansy pull some of the leaves from one of the bushes and play with them for awhile in her hands. "Nurturing as well as disciplining?"

_Thank god she understands. I thought she would. _Hermione grinned and nodded at her.

"Yes. I had a feeling that he would like that. He has this bad boy complex at the same time as his hero complex. I like it. I am rather attracted to that." Pansy told her.

Hermione grinned at her. She thought it would be difficult to talk with Pansy. She was finding out it really wasn't. "I am glad, because Harry can be complex at times. Sometimes you want to wring his little neck. Then other times, he is too adorable. Harry has a mind of his own. Just, be careful with him. I don't want to see him get hurt."

"I understand Hermione. Really I do. I don't fawn all over him. I am not after him because he saved the wizarding world and all that. I really like Harry." Pansy said.

Hermione was glad to hear what Pansy had said. Harry didn't need anyone fawning over him because of his fame. They came to one of the benches at the end of the path where the garden posts were at and sat down. Hermione squirmed as she sat down at seeing the posts and remembering what she had written about this very garden. The submissive's creed kept coming back into her head. She had read over it again last night. Not that she really needed to. _Help others new to the lifestyle. _

Pansy waited on Hermione. Hermione turned and looked at Pansy. "The second reason why I brought you out here is well. How much has Harry told you about the lifestyle?"

"Not much. Other than he restated what you had back in the common room." Pansy said.

_Figures as much. He's gung ho then clammed up. _Hermione thought. "Harry is actually really shy around girls. And well, with this lifestyle, you really need to be open and honest." Hermione looked back over at her. "There are a lot of things that can go extremely wrong if both people aren't honest with each other. You need to really get him to open up to you if you are really seriously thinking about topping him. And aftercare is extremely important. Depression can set into the point of suicide. I know because I almost did it myself and was stopped."

Pansy looked at Hermione with empathy. "So you are saying?"

"I am saying you really need to know him. You need to gain his trust. You need to give him yours. Harry has the book with the questionnaire and the contract in it. You need to know your limits. What you like? What you don't like? What you are willing to try? What you are not willing to compromise? You need to know yourself as well as you know Harry. What I am really saying is, don't be a fool and go in blind. Ask Harry for the book. Tell him, I told you to ask for it." Hermione told her. Feeling a little better knowing that Harry wouldn't bring it up with her. She knew Harry to well.

"Alright, I'll ask for the book. Did you go in blind?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Yes and no. I was aware of the lifestyle. My parents live it, but I didn't know until after I was thirteen. I sort of walked in on my parents after our third year. I didn't know what was going on in my parent's bedroom. I had a crash course but only what I needed to know. My parents didn't give me anything to read about it until this past summer. So at the time, I was still new to the lifestyle situation and after reading the books and things, I understand a lot more." Hermione swallowed and then looked at the posts. "Let's just say, I wish I had someone to tell me to go read a book about things. I could have saved myself a lot misery. Because I thought, everyone in the lifestyle must be like my parents. They're not."

"You got hurt." Pansy stated.

Hermione nodded. "Yes." She turned to look back at Pansy. "I was in real physical pain and not the pleasure kind. He didn't stop until it was almost too late. However, if things don't work out with you and Harry. And you end up liking the lifestyle. I want you to be prepared, because accidents can happen and do. You have to really know your partner. I didn't know that then, and Merlin help me. If I had, things would have turned out a lot differently. So, be careful. Make sure you know what you are getting."

_Listen to your own advice. Look who just jumped into another one. Practically blind again, at least this time, no rose tinted glasses are on. _Hermione gave a small snort.


	38. Chapter 38

Hermione sat on her trunk in her bedroom it was almost eight. Her presence would be demanded in her Professor's chambers shortly. She felt intimidated by him. That feeling of being in awe of him was nothing new. He had the ability of doing that, at first Hermione had felt dread, mingled with fear and respect at the same time. She would have thought after seven years it would have gotten easier. It hadn't. He still commanded that emotion inside her.

That wasn't all he commanded. She had gone about her day as best she could. However, any little breeze that was to be had, found its way up underneath her skirt. Soft, airy caresses against her sex, which had only sent her subtle reminders that this was by his doing. Every time it drew her mind back to him. If she was around anyone at the time of those airy caresses she felt embarrassed. So self-conscious about what stirred between her legs. It was ingenious she was fully clothed, and felt undressed at the same time. It had taken her hours to get over that self-conscious state of embarrassment around others. Once she waged that the psychological war inside her own mind to submit to it. To yield to it. To give over to that abandon. She had walked around the rest of the day with the feeling of having a naughty little secret, and a calmness had filled her in knowing it.

He made her feel sensual all day, because of that, now her sex throbbed with a need for him. Hermione couldn't help but notice that this had a profound effect over her. Vladimir had made her stand exposed in front of him. She had felt the same self-conscious state of embarrassment but even when she had accepted that. Vladimir had never given her a feeling of sensual prowess. She had never felt that before, and she reveled in the feel of it. This was what Severus had given to her. Hermione felt giddy with that feeling of power. It took a tremendous amount self-control on her part to reign in that giddiness. The last thing she needed was to go inside his chambers and not be able to control it.

Feeling nervous, excited, frightened, and a few other emotions that meld together she rose and walked to the door. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she felt the same heavy rhythm between her legs as she left her room, and shut the door behind her. Three yards now separated her door from his; but it seemed immeasurable more. Time as well seemed to come to a slow sluggish crawl. It was during times like these that Hermione's mind raced with the unfathomable possibilities of what could happen. She knew at times; she tended to become bossy in situations; that feeling of control when something was amiss. Hermione knew with each step as she headed for his door, that part of herself was going to wage war, even now it was a struggle. She had to talk to him without taking control. By the time she knocked on the door, she had gotten herself back under control with a determination that she would follow his lead as graciously as she could.

Severus opened the door with his wand, once she was inside his chambers. He shut it. Without so much as a second glance he went back to the book he was reading. He had noticed she had gone back in the stance that he had commanded her. _She is a ball of nerves right now. Let her simmer for a bit. See where her patience is. _He could already smell her arousal. _Knickers with no crotch is a very compelling turn on for you, as for myself._ Severus would note this down later, he had started a scroll for taking notes on things he already knew that she enjoyed. Everything from here on out would be paid with closer attention towards her.

Hermione stood not far from the door, in the manner he had asked of her. Her heart still hammered in her chest as well as the throbbing need between her legs. _He is reading. Not like he wasn't aware of the time. Just relax, calm yourself. Find that peace._ Hermione closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, and imagined her body relaxing with each breath. She started with her head and worked her way down.

Severus glanced back over at her after five minutes had gone by. _I don't think I have ever seen you this calm before. You have always been the first one in class to jump and run to student cupboards to get going on an assignment. _Severus marked his place and closed the book softly. He lay it on the end table and watched how her shoulders became relaxed. He could tell she was calming that bundle of nervous energy he had felt when she first walked into the room. Silently, he had gotten up from his chair and walked over to her and stood in front of her. The scent of her arousal became stronger as he stood there with his arms crossed about his chest, with a stern and commanding presence before her. _We need to take care of this while we talk, Little Minx._

Hermione took one last deep slow breath and opened her eyes. She had felt him as he stood in front of her. Slowly, she glanced up at him. The feeling of being examined was intense with those dark brooding fathomless depths. Those eyes were black to the very core and revealed nothing. Her heart started to flutter again.

Severus kept the scowl he had firmly in place even though he was excited with what he was about to do. Reaching into his trouser pocket he pulled out the bag he had prepared ahead of time. He opened it slowly and watched how her curious eyes traveled to the bag. _Oh yes, you are interested. I got your attention._

Hermione couldn't help it. That thirst for the unknown and her curiosity was getting to her. She so wanted to know what was inside that bag. It was deep emerald green with a silver braided draw string. She watched as his long elegant fingers opened the bag. Hermione drew in her breath and held it as his hand slipped inside. It was nerve wracking. She knew he could have anything inside there. His hand came out of that bag, and she saw a little black box with a white ribbon.

"We are going to have a talk, Little Minx." Severus said as he held the box in the palm of his hand. "There will be some rules while we talk this time."

Hermione let out her breath. _What is in that box? Pay attention, he said rules._ She looked back up at him. His eyes still showed nothing, not even a hint. Hermione gave him a nod showing she was paying attention.

Severus tossed the box behind him. It landed somewhere on the floor. He reached inside the bag again and pulled another out. "First rule, you will be retrieving these boxes for me on your hands and knees. You may use your mouth only to pick them up." He tossed the other in a different direction. "Second rule, once you have brought them back. You will have a choice. To receive what is inside the box, or keep an article of your clothing."

Hermione had watched as he kept pulling out little boxes. She had calculated that she had fewer clothes than boxes. _What is the price after I run out of clothes? _"And if I run out of clothing, Sir?" She couldn't help but ask.

Severus leaned in next to her ear. "Ten swats to your arse for each additional box." He said with silky icy tone.

Hermione shivered. She couldn't help but notice Vladimir had never done anything like this. This was some sort of game. He had gone into the Snake Den earlier and he and Harry had gone through a few rounds on that wizard game. It had struck Hermione that he actually had a playful side to him as well, and he was allowing her to see it in a rather interesting way.

Severus noticed that shiver. He kissed her just below her ear. "Down, Little Minx." He commanded her.

Hermione sank down to her knees. He hadn't told her she couldn't look at him, and she did so. There was a slight shift in his countenance, and she could see the approval on his face with her being on her knees before him.

His right hand came out and caressed her cheek. "Good girl." His tone was warm and affectionate. Hermione closed her eyes as she nuzzled into his open hand, while his thumb going gently back and forth over her cheek.

Hermione whimpered when he took his hand away. It was such a small gesture, but it had spoken volumes of a gentleness that was deeply hidden inside him. Her mind was racing. This wasn't the first time she had felt it. It was like discovering a new world because now she craved his touch, any touch he gave. _I can become addicted to that touch. With Vladimir, you did it out of fear and lust. You hated and loved his touch at the same time. You feared that pain but you learned from it as well._

Severus noted how that small gesture of affection effected her. How she had leaned into it? How much she was starved for it? He tossed the last few boxes left from the bag across the floor and stepped away from her. "Wait. Do not move until I say. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir." Hermione said with a forlorn tone.

_You will have my touch back soon enough. _Severus thought as he headed back to his reading chair and sat down. The idea of what he was about to do with her hit him while he had been inside that wizard game going up against Harry. He knew the both of them were inanely curious. So he decided to use her curiosity to draw her out more.

Hermione felt completely foolish. She was on her hands and knees like some common animal. Placing her forehead to the floor she tried to compose herself. She felt the magic as it swirled around in her hair as it pulled all of her hair up away from her face.

"No hiding." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Begin."

She lifted her beet red forehead off the floor. The embarrassment was overwhelming. She fought desperately for that sensual prowess that had been hers on the other side of his door. Her curiosity for what was in those boxes won over, and she crawled over to the first one and grabbed the white bow with her teeth and headed over to him.

Severus wiped the grin off of his face as she headed to him. She placed the box in his lap and then put her forehead on his leg. He reached out and stroked her face. He could feel the heat rise off of her face it was so hot with embarrassment.

"Do you want, what is inside this box?" Severus asked her silkily.

_Decision time. I want to know what is in those boxes. I hope his hand comes back every time I bring him a box. _Hermione nodded.

Severus pulled his hand away from her face again then enlarged the box she had brought. "I need an article of clothing, and you get what is in the box."

Hermione pulled off one of her shoes and handed it over. Severus handed her the box as she had sat back. He watched her face as she narrowed her eyes at the box. She pulled the white ribbon, and it fell away from the box. Once she lifted the top of the box off and looked inside her eyes got wide. She reached inside the box and pulled out the riding crop.

_Breath. I don't know what this will feel like. Never had one of these used on me before. _Hermione thought as her hands traced up and down the crop. _Interesting way of talking about things._ She couldn't help but snicker just a little about it.

"Have you had one of those used on you before?" Severus asked her. _I am glad you are enjoying this. We'll see if you are snickering when you don't have clothes on._

"No, Sir." Hermione looked up at him.

Severus conjured three boxes on the couch. Each one had a word on them. Yes. No. Maybe. "Now for the next choices. Yes, you are comfortable with it. No, you will not be comfortable with it. Maybe, you will at least try it. Go place it one of the boxes on the couch and grab another off the floor."

Hermione put the crop in the maybe box. The foolish feeling she had was subdued by her curiosity. She couldn't help it. He had gone to a lot of trouble to set this up, she realized. She knew the humiliation and degradation wouldn't hit until she was naked and crawling about the floor after these boxes. The precedent of her status with him was being set into place in a way she wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. _He is creative. Vladimir told me what my place was and kept telling me._

The next three boxes divested of her socks and her other shoe. The blindfold, exotic lube, and a black, felt paddle had gone into the yes box. The fourth box now sat on his lap, and Hermione was debating on her top or her skirt when she spotted her watch. She grinned and took her watch off. If he allowed it, she would be able to use her ear rings as well. She put the watch in her hand and offered it to him.

_That is clever. She is thinking. Allow it, she will still be naked before this is over._ Severus thought. "I'll allow it." Severus said as he took the watch and placed it with her other clothes beside the chair. He enlarged the box and handed that one over.

It ended up being a flogger. This was the second item that had been used on her before. The blindfold being the first. Hermione looked up at him. "Yes I have had it used on me in the past. I like it."

Severus had gotten the man's name from her on his first question about him, but only his first. Now he had another question he could ask. He could ask at anytime, but he was wanting her to stay as comfortable as possible with this. "Where did you meet Vladimir?"

Hermione ran the black and green flogger over her hand. "In Bulgaria." She answered him and headed over to the yes box.

_Bulgaria? Victor Krum. She had to have gone and seen Victor after the tournament. She would have only been fifteen. _Severus thought as she brought another box to him. She had laid her head on his lap facing him. He stroked her cheek again. "When did you meet him?"

Hermione sat back up and took off her ear ring and handed it over. "Three weeks before I went to the Order's Headquarters."

Severus handed over the box. He had been there the day she had arrived. Severus remembered her walking into the kitchen and telling Ginny that she had just come from Bulgaria. Ron had walked in and grabbed her left wrist. He remembered she had winced from it, but had blown it off like it was nothing.

Hermione had opened the box. It was a mouth gag, one that fit inside the mouth, like a pacifier for a child. She hadn't minded wearing it at the time, but now, she wasn't even sure if she could. She didn't like what had happened while wearing one of these. She looked at Severus, who was now watching her.

"Yes, I have had this used as well. I don't…" She paused closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Lay your head back on my lap." Severus commanded her.

Hermione did so. Severus stroked her face and all the way down to her neck.

"Do you not like the toy? Or what happened while wearing it?" Severus asked cautiously.

"I don't know if I can anymore." Hermione said as she opened her eyes. "It was what happened while wearing it. I was shackled at the time, and I was in real pain. He almost didn't stop."

Severus stroked her again. "Hand it to me."

She had sat back up and handed it over with her left hand. Severus held her hand and the toy for a moment and saw the scars on her wrists. Severus took the toy and tossed it over into the, No, box. He did not release her hand. His fingers caressed the inside of her wrist.

"Let me see the other one." Severus told her softly. Both of her wrists looked like ground chuck from all the scar tissue. "Did he do this?"

"No." Hermione lowered her head.

Severus reached over and put his hand under her chin and raised her head back up. Her eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes." He commanded her. Once she did he could see the pain in them. "You did this. Why?"

Hermione looked down away from his eyes. "Vladimir had a collar on me. One I couldn't get off. Anytime I attempted to use magic it would rebound back to me causing my body to be filled with quite a lot of pleasure. I learned very quickly not to use magic too much. It was two days after he put on that collar that I had done that. He used me quite extensively that day for his enjoyment. He placed me in the cage that was in his office. He normally held me afterwards. However, he didn't that night. At this point, I hated him. He could make my body respond in ways that scared and frightened me."

Severus moved his hand from under her chin and placed it on the side of her head. She had moved into it while she continued talking.

"He had come back in an hour later, and dragged me out of that cage after I had found the metal edges and started cutting into my wrists. All the rest of the night he nursed me. By the next day, I actually understood what had happened. He had pushed me so far and so fast that I had tried to take my life. Death had looked better than he did to me. Over the next three days; he changed. He was begging me to stay, giving me anything I wanted, but for the collar to be removed. Even that was rather scary. At this point, I craved the sex. He had awakened such desires in me. I only had five days left, before I was set to leave. I didn't want to after those five days. He took me to the airport himself. He flew on the plane with me back London. He took the collar off once I saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. My parents had arranged for them to pick me up. He commanded me to forget about him like nothing ever happened. So I had to, didn't last very long. After I got back to school; I started writing him. He never responded back."

By the time she finished talking, her head was in his lap. Severus kept running his hands through her hair and caressing her softly. Inside he was raging with anger, but he knew right now. She didn't that. "Come up in my lap." He told her softly.

Over the next hour, he held her whispering sweet nothings into her ear. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder that way a little after ten. Severus reasoned they would finish this little game at another time. He stood up with her and headed for his bedroom. He wasn't about to leave her alone to wake up during the middle of the night. Severus was worried she would try and do something to herself. That was one thing he was not ever going to allow to happen, she was his to protect, and he took that job very seriously.


	39. Chapter 39

_The box. It was a coffin with exquisite lining of the finest silk money could buy. The wood with its deep texture was from an ancient tree that was treated with a heavy lacquer, and polished to shine like a mirror. For the dead, it would ever be a safe resting place. For Hermione, it was maddening torture. Fear blanketed her like a protective comforter from the cold. _

_Her heart raced. The throb pounded in her ears, which deafened all sound. She pushed her bare feet with all her might against the soft down bedding, and felt the harsh coolness of the wood as it elongated its reach. She shivered as the icy touch took hold on the soles of her feet. _

_Trapped!_

_Like an animal; she fought. The primal urge of survival of that fear kicked in. Her screams fell on deaf and mute ears. His laughter sounded deep and close to her right ear._

"_Fight it all you want. That desire will come." His voice raked over her like hot molten wax. The sharp sting of pain on her already fear, induced mind._

"_No!" She screamed. No utterance came. Her throat was raw and tender. No sound uttered. She had become mute._

_However, the phallus wedge between her legs vibrated with intense shuttering. The more she fought, the deeper the desire took hold. It was the privation of freedom, and the suffering of fear; that opened her mind to that desire. The only escape was to submit to that craving. Taunt pleasure compounded the tightening inside her flesh. Even so, the burst of her own protective magic sent shuttering waves of pleasure that intensified that wanton sexual haze._

_Her screams were no more. Such guttural moans were drawn from her. _

_The lid was raised, and that shaft of light was a welcomed caress in that darkness. His hand was purposeful as his rough fingers pinched and pulled the harden buds on her breasts. She couldn't help the moan that escaped past her lips. _

"_Much better." He said._

_Hermione struggled and tried to get out of the box. Her ankles were bound by shackles, the length of which would not allow her to gain any freedom at all. Her wrists were tied and bound to her sides, and a sash across her pectoral near her clavicle held her down inside the coffin._

"_Please let me out." She pleaded as the tears poured from her eyes._

_His brown eyes looked like bitter dark chocolate as he looked her over._

"_You are not ready to come out. Not yet." He snarled with menace._

_With a purpose he reached between her legs and thrust the vibrating phallus in and out of her hot wet core several times. He then turned the vibrations higher and shut the lid._

_As the shaft of light receded and darkness enclosed around her once more, Hermione turned back to that internal struggle. Death would be a welcome embrace to the eternal dark recesses of her mind. Like a lover waiting with open arms for that ever lasting slumber of yearning. _

After tucking her in, Severus headed back to the living room and cleaned up the boxes. Sitting at his table once more he pulled over the scroll and wrote down copious notes. He stood and stretched once he had finished his task.

Severus bolted toward the bedroom as he heard the scream. He found Hermione frantically trying to escape the covers; he had tucked her inside. Her magic flared angrily out of her as the duvet caught fire.

"Aguamenti!" Severus shouted. His heart beat frantically in his chest. He controlled the water that poured from his wand to douse the flames as quickly as possible. His bed was a sooty wet mess, but he had eyes only for the frantic fearful Hermione that he pulled to his chest once released from the covers.

_What was she dreaming that could cause uncontrolled magic like that? _Severus thought as he soothed her while she clung to him.

Hermione slowly roused from that half asleep, half awake world. The rancid smell of burnt fibers filled her nose and down her throat. Sudden awareness of being in arms and no longer in that coffin calmed her frayed mind. That wasn't just a dream. That had happened. It was something she had hidden deep inside her subconscious. Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder, and turned to look at the damage on the bed. She groaned. _Please don't hurt me. I wasn't even fully aware of doing that._

"I'm sorry." Hermione pleaded.

Severus ran his hand in soothing circles across her back. "No need to apologize for this. Your eyes were unfocused when that happened."

Hermione sighed in relief, then her mind really kicked in gear. She became aware that she was standing in his bedroom. Her eyes roved about the room, the same deep color of wood that was in her room. Other than the black and white contrast, everything else was deep earth tones, masculine. She looked back up into his face with a bashful look.

"What were you dreaming?" Severus asked as he held her with one arm and started repairing the mess his bed was with the other.

Hermione felt bad enough about setting his bed aflame that she owed him the truth. If nothing more than out of penance for the act even though he had said an apology wasn't needed.

Severus listened while Hermione started telling him her dream. Once he had the bed repaired and a set of clean linens and covers to replace the others; he moved to the bed with her. He sat in the middle leaning back against the pillows after he divested himself of his shirt and changed his pants to pajama bottoms. Hermione faced away from him between his legs but leaning back on his shoulder. She held his left hand in her own hands, her fingers tracing around over the contours of his palm as she spoke. His right arm was around her waist.

"Have you ever had that dream before?" Severus asked as he turned to look at her on his left shoulder.

His mind whirled around the complexity of the dream she described. Its richness was striking, so much so, that he wondered if it could really only be a dream. Even young witches and wizards never expelled magic of that magnitude inside a dream. He knew of bouts of extreme emotional distress with memories doing such a thing.

"No." Hermione admitted. "That was the first time."

Severus rested his forehead on the side of her head. He spoke softly with an even tone into her ear. "Was it a memory?"

"Yes."

Severus barely heard the whispered answer. He increased the pressure of his right arm about her. _He used fear. He used fear as a motivating factor. _Severus thought. He kissed her softly by her ear.

"Do you understand what he did?" Severus asked.

Hermione sighed. "I understand that privation and suffering alone open the mind to all that is hidden inside us. That wisdom can only be obtained being alone, and only reached through suffering."

"That is but a part of it. I don't think he acquired what he truly set out after." Severus said. "Did you submit to him? Or did you submit to the sexual desire inside yourself?"

"I didn't submit to him."

Severus kissed her neck. "Exactly. He failed to see you. He failed to see the determination that you have inside. Instead, he gave you understanding to accept within yourself the carnivorous, lecherous fever that is endemic to human nature. Yet, he forgot about your ability to control the irrational savage within you. Each of us has the innate ability to control sexual desires within ourselves. It is primal and present at birth. Instead of subjugating to his will, you subjugated to your own desires. He forced the desire forward. What happened after he let you out of the coffin?"

Hermione closed her eyes as she entwined her fingers with his over his hands, and he pulled her ever tighter to him. "I gave in to the desire. We had sex all afternoon. Then he shoved me into that cage."

"Increased your fear of being trapped even yet again. You were trapped so far this time that you welcomed death." Severus stated.

"Yes. I'd rather had death come and visit me than him." Hermione said softly.

"Of course you did." Severus kissed her neck again. "By placing you inside the coffin, and increasing your sexual desire within it. As complex as the mind is, yours jumped to death being romanticized. You no longer feared death. Death was now a consummate lover."

_The complete moronic idiot. No wonder she tried to kill herself. She was more afraid of him than she was of death. _Severus thought.

Hermione gave a small snort and turned her head, so she was now looking at him. "No coffins."

Severus smiled. "No coffins and no cages."

_I didn't even think about the cage. I wouldn't like that either. _Hermione thought. It dawned on her while she was looking at him that she hadn't taken her sleeping potion. Her brow knitted together, that had been a rule.

Severus saw that confused look on her face. He pulled his arm along with hers up to her face. Their fingers still interlocked together.

"What's wrong, Little Minx?" Severus asked.

"I didn't take the sleeping potion." Hermione told him.

Severus chuckled. "Did you not look in that journal today?"

Hermione flushed with embarrassment. "I didn't."

"I took the sleeping potions away." Severus grinned at her. "It is not that you can't sleep. However, you are supposed to write your dreams down in the other journal. The one you had tonight, It'll be considered covered, since you told it to me."

Hermione's eyes widen. Dreams were personal, some more so than others. Her dream world was frightening at times. Not to mention all the death eater dreams she had as well as being caught steeling from his potion stores.

"No need to worry now." Severus told her. "Worry when you have them." He moved and captured her lips with his.

While he deepened the kiss with her after she allowed him entrance into her mouth. Severus moved their left hands underneath her pajama top that she had on towards her right breast. When Hermione made to unlock their fingers of her right hand with his, Severus squeezed his fingers together softly, and she took the hint to leave them entwined. He moved their hands to the back of her head and drew her in closer as he sucked her tongue into his mouth.

Hermione groaned when his hand stopped under her breast, and he went no further. Even when she tried to move his hand. He held it in place like harden steel. She became frustrated.

The alarm shrilled, which caused both of them to jump and pull apart from the kiss. Severus had her and himself out of his bed quickly. The alarm charm on his wall kept blinking office entry.

"Go to your room. Don't forget your clothes." Severus commanded her.

"Yes, Sir." Hermione said and took a step to leave.

Severus at the last moment pulled her back and gave her a quick kiss and swatted her rear end playfully before she left.


	40. Chapter 40

When Hermione had gone back to her bedroom; she had satisfied her own craving with quick fingers and a delicious fantasy of being in his bedroom with him riding her to oblivion. It had worked, because after she had that orgasm it was like she had been taking a sleeping potion. Hermione had gone to sleep within three minutes after having done so, and slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

Hermione now stood before his door with her toiletries as well as her school clothes. Taking a deep breath she stilled her nerve and straightened herself up, knowing she was going to have to ask for the shower. She knocked. The door opened.

"Enter."

Hermione stepped inside and stood how he had commanded her. It was awkward with her belongings, but she did her best as the door shut behind her. Severus walked over to her with a towel about his shoulders as he wiped his face down from having just shaved. Hermione couldn't help but look at his chest with that sparse bit of curly hair between his nipples. She licked her lips. Her eyes trailed down his chest to his abdomen with that tight black hair that led to untold delight that waited inside his trousers.

_He is a prince among wizards._ Hermione thought as her eyes trailed back up to his. _To call him lord and master, that would be a dream come true._

Severus had a firm scowl about his face now. "I went and checked on you last night after I dealt with two students Filch brought into my office, and lo and behold you were asleep already. How did you manage that?"

Hermione's face flushed with heat. "I…" She sputtered. "I had an orgasm then fell asleep."

Severus leaned down so his eyes were even with hers. His scowl was menacing. "You had an orgasm without me and went to sleep." His voice brokered on the edge of something dark and sinister.

Hermione swallowed. _I had every right to do that. You don't own those, yet._ Hermione thought. "If it would please you to know that you were the subject of the fantasy that I had that obtained that orgasm. Would that be better, Sir?" Hermione asked, trying to appease him quickly and deter an argument that might arise.

_She is quick to try to appease this beast inside me._ Severus thought as he kept his scowl firmly in place. "Some, but not wholly satisfied yet. To the shower with you."

Hermione narrowed her brow for a brief second then answered. "Yes, Sir."

While she walked around him, Severus popped her rear end with the towel he pulled from around his neck. He did so repeatedly, driving her like a sheep dog does cattle with those nips at the heels of animals that herd them exactly where they need to go. It was those little stings on the crease of her buttocks that started her sex to desirous want and need.

_If you wanted me aching for you again, I am there. _Hermione thought as she entered the bathroom, which Severus came in right behind her.

Hermione turned around and looked at him. "May I take a shower now if that is alright with you, Sir?" She asked.

"It is. Strip and get in." Severus told her.

_Merlin's beard! He is staying._ Hermione thought, when he shut the door closed and both of them were still in the room. _It is not like he hasn't seen it already. He did bath me yesterday._

Hermione stripped slowly and then pulled what she needed for her shower out of her stuff and got inside. She was about to pull the door for the shower when it vanished.

Severus sat down on the toilet and crossed his arms.

Turning around, Hermione tapped the shower and let the water come on and adjusted the water temperature. She couldn't help the feel of humiliation as it came. It had nothing to do with being naked in front him. She felt like she was a little child. Severus watched her the way a parent watches over them while they play in the tub, making sure they get clean, but also that they don't come to any harm while they are in there.

_This is so humiliating. I can take a shower without harming myself, been doing it for years. Until the other day. _Hermione thought as she started scrubbing the shampoo into her scalp. _I get it now. You don't want me to harm myself. The scars on my wrists are probably not helping matters either. _

Hermione rinsed the shampoo out and just stood there under the warm water with her eyes closed. It was humbling with a sobering effect. _You care. I am not going to throw my life away. It may appear that way. Yes, the things I do seem foolish and reckless, I am a Gryffindor after all. That is what we tend to do. I wasn't really like this before I came to the wizarding world. I always followed the rules. I tend to follow the rules still, at times, when I need to. The first year my life hasn't been in danger, and I put myself in danger. I'm addicted to it. Oh bloody hell._

While grabbing her shower gel, Hermione became acutely aware of the throb between her legs. She uncorked the top and poured some into her hands while her mind kept going over things. _I know I am intelligent. I have common sense. I pay attention to details. I commit to my family and close friends with a strong sense of responsibility around them. I am also shy, pessimistic, and compassionate. I do tend to worry a lot and be over critical at times with myself. I tend to be insecure. _Hermione snorted at that self discovery as she spread the shower gel into a lather over her body.

_I am easily drawn into complex predicaments. I am in one right now. _Hermione looked over at Severus and flashed him a shy smile as she continued laving the lather mix down her body. _As long as I feel loved and protected this might work. _She looked down at the drain and watched as the lather rinsed down with the water. It was like a watching a part of herself as it ran down that drain, a part of her that hadn't felt like the real her. Hermione felt that depression lift that she had been walking around in flake off as she bathed. It was like a breath of fresh air, like she hadn't really truly been breathing for the last six months.

Severus had the big fluffy towel sitting on his lap now. He had watched how at first her body flushed with heat of the humiliation of being watched like a child. The way she stood now was different than when she had gone in. The way she moved her hands over her body even. Severus stayed quiet as he watched her, the process of whatever; she was going through was like taking layers off of herself. From the look on her face at times he could see the spark of understanding something. Her face would light up with a discovery and then go back like it was, but not in a state of being where she had been. Whatever she discovered while showering, Severus noted, it came with deep understanding.

He stood with the towel and when she stepped out. He wrapped it around her.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

Hermione looked up at him. "Yes, Sir. Much better."

Hermione felt a little awkward at the moment with him. She had felt needy before that shower. Like a child needy, was what it had felt like with her, but now, she didn't feel that at all. The sexual need came to the forefront.

"That sullen look you have had in your eyes the last few days is gone." Severus told her as he rubbed the towel down her body drying the water off. "Must have been some shower, it got washed down the drain."

"That it did…" Hermione started, then stopped when she felt the soft kisses he started giving her on the insides of her legs. From one side to the next. _Who in the world is this man? Where is all of this coming from? _Hermione couldn't help but think these things. Her hands went into his hair once he reached her sex which he kissed around and made her groan with a need. She felt his hands as they rubbed up along the back of her thighs.

Severus pulled her to him as he sat on the toilet, her legs on the outside of his as she stood over his own. He looked up at her as she stood before him. Her arousal perfumed the bathroom between them. His laughter rang out in the room when he saw that confused look on her face.

"What?" he asked her.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

_Be an ass to her and she understands. Be passionate with her and she gets confused as hell. I am not changing who I am inside because it confuses the hell out of you. Live with it. _Severus thought. Severus traced his fingers along the bottom crease of her rear end. "I am the same person I have always been, Hermione. You need to get to know this side of me."

"What is the price for that?" Hermione asked. _I can't believe I just asked that without thinking, first._ Hermione thought.

Severus' grin turned devilish. "Only your soul." Then he moved his head toward her wet sex.

Hermione's mind raced with every story she had read or heard told to her with about that soul being the price. The one that ultimately claimed her mind was Faustus. _'Why is this hell, nor am I out of it. Thinkest thou that I, who saw the face of God, and tasted the eternal joys of heaven, am not tormented with ten thousand hells, in being deprived of everlasting bliss?' _"Che sera, sera." Hermione whispered breathless.

Severus tongue laved her labia as two fingers slipped inside her vagina staying inside that two very sensitive inches. He felt Hermione's fingers digging into the back of his head as he took the nub into his mouth rubbed his tongue across it, tasting her for the first time. His left hand caressed over her flesh between her legs into those sensitive areas drawing more to her arousal. He paid attention to her moans and how guttural they were becoming. How fast and wanton her hips started bucking into his mouth, her need for release climbing ever higher.

Hermione kept bucking against his fingers and his mouth as she held onto him for support. He drove her over that edge, and her legs were trembling as she sank down into his lap. Severus grabbed her the sides of her face and pulled her into a kiss, letting her taste herself as he deepened the kiss. Hermione groaned as she tasted herself. It was heady and passionate, to taste oneself on their lover. She reveled in it.

Severus pulled away and put his forehead against hers. "Che sera, sera? What were you thinking?"

"Dr. Faustus." Hermione said simply and then chuckled.

Severus gave a small snort. "Which deadly sin would like me to corrupt you with?"

Hermione grinned at him, "lust, my dear, Mephistophillis."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for not posting. Had jury duty and had to get back into the story.

Che sera, sera is spelled correctly. I am going off of the 1600 spelling for when it came into play. The other correct spelling for this is Que sera, sera. Just wanted to point that out.

As for the play, it was written by Christopher Marlowe and can be read at Project Gutenberg. There are two versions. The original written in 1604 and the other in 1616. If you have a problem understanding Elizabethian literature you may want to find cliff notes. It is a good read and rather enjoyable. The play is called: The Tragical History of Doctor Faustus.


	41. Chapter 41

Hermione followed Harry into Defense Against the Dark Arts being the first class of the day. This year had landed them a witch as a professor. Professor Hargrove or Venus as Hermione and Harry dubbed her. She had flaming, red hair and dark emerald green eyes, darker than Harry's, porcelain skin, and an hourglass figure that left the boys in the class panting and hanging onto her every word. She had garnered this nickname from them because of that dark sable fur she wore that winter. Right after Christmas once Hermione's mother had sent the books she had told Harry to read _Venus in Furs_, first. Once Harry had finished reading the book, Venus had her nickname.

Harry had stopped walking. His fists clenched at his side. Hermione turned her head to look where Harry was looking. Ron sat near the front on the opposite side of the room. The desk in which they normally sat. Hermione grabbed Harry by the back of his cloak. Her anger was prickled as well.

"No, Harry." Hermione hissed.

Professor Hargrove walked over and stood before the both of them. "I already have the room placed under counter measures. Mr. Weasley knows the rules, and I am going to give them to the two of you as well. There will be no spell casting in this room henceforth until exams are taken."

"I don't need my wand," growled Harry.

Hermione kept a firm grip on Harry's cloak as she looked at the mirth in Professor Hargrove's eyes. _Venus finds this amusing,_ Hermione thought.

"Yes, I had a feeling you would say that." Professor Hargrove said with a clear smile in her voice. "That is where rule two comes in. There will be no gallantry of Muggle display in my classroom. If you do not wish to be on display inside the belly of the dragon bones, that is hanging in this classroom, I suggest you would do well if you would kindly sit yourself in the far back corner opposite of where I have placed Mr. Weasley."

"What are a few hours in dragon bones?" Harry growled angrily still looking at Ron.

Hermione had to agree, that wasn't exactly a very good deterrent for not fighting.

"Ah, but you see, Mr. Potter. That dragon would strip you down to your boxers. While you are on display in my classroom." Professor Hargrove said icily. "Take your seat."

Harry turned and looked at Hermione. "Come on Hermione, I have no boxers on today."

_Naked! _Hermione thought. _He would be naked if he went after Ron. _Hermione figured if she went after Ron, she wouldn't be faring any better than Harry, considering none of her knickers had a crotch in them. _It looks like Defense is covered for today._

After an hour of being in the back corner Hermione found Harry looking up at the dragon bones. "What are you thinking, Harry?"

"I am wondering what it would feel like if I was on display naked inside those dragon bones." Harry said wickedly. "Being stripped down to boxers is nothing. It is just like wearing shorts to me. I did that all the time while I was tending Aunt Petunia's garden on lovely days, when the sun wasn't so hot."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry. You would be on display for your classmates. Not the neighborhood you grew up in. That would be extreme humiliation, Harry."

Harry turned and looked back at Hermione. She could see that mischief sparkle in his eye. "What is five minutes left of the class? Think about it. It's bold, daring, and besides. Pansy is in here."

Hermione leaned over to the side and could see Pansy, and Draco were sitting with the other Slytherins in the middle of the room. Hermione shook her head. "You just want to get naked for Pansy is all."

"Why do you think I am wearing no boxers today? Pansy told me not to wear them." Harry grinned.

Hermione couldn't help but grin at him. He was being so mischievous. He was itching to get into trouble and be reprimanded for it. Hermione had the suspicion that Harry was already turned on and this was why those dragon bones held some appeal right now to him.

"Harry, we are not living in a fiction book you've read. Wake up, Harry. This is the real world here." Hermione tried talking a bit of sense into him.

Harry groaned at her. "Have you not imagined not once that you were Beauty? I want to be Prince Alexi, Prince Tristan, or Prince Laurent, even if it is only five minutes."

Hermione groaned at the feeling of wetness that flooded between her legs. Yes she had imagined herself as Beauty on several occasions. It had always been around strangers, not anyone she knew. She knew what it was like to be naked save only a collar around three or four men, but they had been strangers. Harry didn't have a clue what that felt like. This would be so much more worse than being around strangers.

"Yes, I have imagined myself as Beauty. However, this is not the Queen's Palace. This is not the village. This is not the Sultan's ship. This is Hogwarts." Hermione tried reasoning with him.

"It is all of those places. In my mind it is." Harry told her.

_Harry, you are clearly thinking with the wrong brain at the moment._ Hermione thought. "Harry get a grip on yourself."

Hermione could see that mischievous glint in his eye was getting worse. Her heart started beating frantically. She knew that look all too well. That was Harry's devilish look of unfathomable bravery. Hermione knew right then, no matter what she said, he was going to do this. With fifteen minutes left to the two hour class Harry pushed back from the desk. Harry turned and started heading towards Ron. The bossiness rose inside her like it normally did. She knew talking wouldn't suffice this time. Hermione pushed her own chair back from the desk, and then she lunged for Harry. Her only thought had been for her best friend.

She had Harry for a brief moment in her hands. His shoulder's had been hard under her fingers. Hermione had seen the floor as they had been going down. The floor was still there, only at a much more considerable height. The gasps, laughter, hoot whistles, and cat calls came. The heat of degradation and humiliation flooded her body to an intense burning. Hermione crossed her legs and flung her hands down to cover her sex. She closed her eyes and chanted repeatedly inside her head, _the Queen's Palace, the village, the Sultan's ship._


	42. Chapter 42

Author's note: My best friend came up with the walk of shame while we talking on the phone, just chit chatting. It was to good to pass up. Thank you Daytimer. I will put the rest of her nick when I get the numbers that go after that.

Venus in Furs written by Leopold von Saucher-Masoch is at Project Gutenberg. For those interested in reading. This is the man we get the word masochistic from. I forgot to include this little tid bit on the last chapter.

* * *

Time seemed to slow down while they both stood inside the belly of the dragon bones. The chant she had thought of inside her head was not helping. This was not how any of her fantasies had ever gone. Hermione could hear Harry's breathing as she kept her eyes closed. The only comfort she had was she was not suffering this alone. Hermione kept her face looking up towards the ceiling, not daring to look down at the cat callers.

"This isn't so bad, Hermione." Harry whispered to her.

_He is getting off on this. _Hermione thought. _How on earth was he getting off on this? All this humiliation. _She heaved with anxious breath. Her body still felt like fire was coursing through her whole system. Hermione vainly kept her hands covering her sex. Her breasts were covered with one of her lacy bras. She was thankful she didn't have to try and hide her breasts as well.

_What is Professor Snape going to do us, once he finds out? This is so not good. I am in so much trouble. This is all your bloody fault, Harry._ Hermione thought. Tears of humiliation were already stinging behind her eye lids. The draft of wind caressed over her body, and Hermione felt with horror that her nipples were turning into hardened buds. Her body trembled with trepidation.

Hermione heard a few comments which she tried to ignore. Those few comments she heard were frightening enough. 'Merlin she has a set of legs, and a nice arse.' 'Bloody hell, his dick is bigger than mine.' 'Damn look at those knockers.' 'They both have arses you can sink your teeth into.'

"I love you, Hermione. I'm sorry." Ron said in a painful howl.

Hermione's body jerked at hearing his voice, and she opened her eyes and looked at him. Ron was clutching his heart and leaning back upon the desk almost writhing in agony. _He is the hurt and wounded soldier. You have the worst timing. What an idiot. Like Harry. _Hermione thought, and turned her head back to the ceiling and shut her eyes again before the tears fell.

"Silence!" Professor Hargrove called out icily about the room. "Leave the condemned alone now."

_Condemned! Yes, that would be the word for it. Guilty as charged by association. _Hermione thought.

She wasn't sure how much time had gone by until she heard Harry. "Hermione, Professor Hargrove just vanished our clothes, bags and wands."

Hermione's eyes popped open and the tears fell as soon as they were free from the dam which had held them in place. She chanced a glance to look down into the room. Harry was right. Their clothes were no longer there. Hermione turned her head to look at Harry, and couldn't help but notice. He wasn't the least bit red or flushed. Hermione couldn't believe the audacity she was seeing in Harry's face. He was proud of what he had done. _My best friend is an exhibitionist. _Hermione thought.

Harry grinned at her. "Finally decided to open your eyes."

Hermione was ready to reach out and slap him until she heard Professor Hargrove directly under the dragon bones.

"Clearly, I see you haven't learned anything yet. So a walk of shame is in order." She told the two.

Hermione looked down. She couldn't help herself. Those bright green eyes were like hard emeralds that pulsed with a smoldering fire behind them. However, it was Venus's tongue as she licked those dark ruby lips, as she looked from Hermione then to Harry, that brought Hermione's pebbled buds of her nipples to an acute ache. It was erotic the way she was licking her lips while she feasted that look on Harry. _Good Lord, she really is Venus in furs. Oh damn, Harry we are in real trouble._

"Walk of shame?" Harry asked still not showing any indignity at all in his voice.

"Yes. Your items are in Professor Snape's office. You two shall do the walk of shame to his office to gather your things." Professor Hargrove stated with sadistic malice. Hermione saw Venus look right back at her, as if she were assessing her.

Hermione was shocked, so shocked she was stunned into silence. Even her thoughts had gone into a complete standstill. The next thing Hermione's brain actually registered was the cold stone floor on the soles of her feet. The shock of it sent a tremor along her whole body, and she finally became aware of herself.

"Keep them surrounded." She heard Pansy's voice say.

She felt a hand on the small of her back and a whispered voice in her ear. "Come on, Hermione. We have to walk. The Slytherins took pity on us." Harry said softly.

The noise in the hallway was more pronounced. She never dreamed her face could feel more inflamed than it already was. She felt mortified. It had been hard enough on her to stand still, but to walk, and knowing where this walk would lead. She was miserable, and felt helpless. Hermione bit her lip as she forced the hard lump in her throat down trying to swallow.

_Damn it Harry, why couldn't you have shown at least some contrition? I am guilty by being with you, and you are too damn proud. Harry really needs to be debased before he gets control of that pride. _Hermione thought. _Venus has to be a Mistress, why else would she add more to it. _

"Damn you two. What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Draco asked from in front of them as he kept his cloak spread out.

"Who cares what they were thinking." said Blaise. "They made Slytherin history today, and they didn't have to be drunk to do it."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

The Slytherins started laughing around them.

"That would be my father." Said Nott. "Crabbe and Goyle's fathers got my father drunk on fire whiskey in his seventh year. Draco's father dared him to run around the castle nude. Which of course he did."

There was another round of laughter from the Slytherins, even Harry joined in on that one. Hermione couldn't help but smile inwardly at it. Her mind kept reeling from the Professor they had left, to the one they were going to.

"What was his punishment?" She asked hesitantly finally finding her voice that cracked in a harsh whisper.

"You don't want to know." Nott said. "Let's hope Professor Snape doesn't take a page out of Slughorn's book. No seventh year has been brave enough to even try anything to go down in Slytherin history since then."

"Let's just say. His punishment contained no alcohol, so he could witness everything with sobering effect." Pansy said.

Hermione looked down, which was the wrong thing to do as she could see Harry was sporting a large nine inch woody at the moment. She brought her eyes back up to Draco's blonde hair, and there they remained. _No wonder he is so damned, proud and cocky. _Hermione thought as the tears of humiliation continued to fall.

Severus walked into his office after he dismissed his third year class a little early. On his desk were two sets of clothes, two book bags, and two wands. He closed his eyes thinking this all had to be a dream, a very ethereal time. Upon opening his eyes, they were still there. The bewilderment at seeing their possessions was made a little clearer when he saw the roll of parchment. Severus picked it up and uncurled it.

_Severus,_

_As agreed upon by the headmaster, I could enforce humiliation upon any student in my class to deter Muggle gallantry. It had the resounding effect upon the other students and kept them in their seats. All but two. Mr. Potter shows no contrition or shame for the act in which he committed inside my classroom. Miss Granger, however, was deeply humbled. Such is the case with most young women. She may have learned her lesson for not following Mr. Potter for his erstwhile contempt for not following the rules. To enforce and stress the lesson a little further, a walk of shame was in order. If you need any further assistance with a debasing punishment for the PROUD Mr. Potter. I am ever at your service._

_M. Aurora_

Severus reread the note over again. His mind raced as he tried to figure out what she had done. She had addressed him by his first name only, which she had never done before in a note. This note was different from the others, and he felt she was trying to give him something to go on. _Debasing punishment. I am ever at your service. M. Aurora._ Severus thought. _A madam? No. What would that M stand for? Master? No, that is male. Mistress? That makes sense. She is at my service? _

Severus was excited by this discovery. He would have someone he could talk with. Rolling the note back up he stuck it in his pocket, as soon as his eyes settled back on the clothes his anger started to rise. They had disgraced him, and their house, they were currently staying with. Sitting down in his chair behind his desk, Severus placed his fingers into a steeple, then put them under his nose, and waited for the two to come into his office. His anger at the moment was more towards Harry. From the sound of Aurora's note Hermione had been through an ordeal.

The knock came on the door.

"Enter!" Severus said in his commanding voice.

The door was opened by Draco and Severus narrowed his eyes.

"We gave a formal escort to one Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, Sir." Draco informed. "It was done for the comfort of the later rather than the former."

Severus arched an eyebrow at this. The way Draco had stated this meant they had taken pity on Hermione. If Draco was acting this way, that meant his seventh years felt Hermione had gone through enough. That right there gave him enough to figure out that his seventh years felt this burden fell on Harry's shoulders. Severus's anger was riled even further when he saw Harry walk through the door. What he hadn't expected to be seeing was Harry walk through that door naked. The teen walked through without the least bit of shame. Severus realized right then that Harry was wearing his bravery like an invisible cloak over his body. Harry had no problems even meeting his eye.

His eyes darted back toward the door as Hermione came in. She had the most vivid red flush he had ever seen on anyone before. So inflamed was her skin with shame and humiliation. The one spanking he had given her had never heated her flesh to this degree. Severus was incensed at seeing her like this. Her humility stood in contrasting difference to Harry's proud haughtiness. Hermione's eyes were downcast and she was literally trembling.

Severus's jaw tightened as he turned his eyes back onto Harry as he glared at him. "Shut the door, Mr. Malfoy." His voice was low with a deadly ire.

"Yes, Sir." Draco said meekly. The door shut with a resounding thud like the sprung trapped door of the gallows.


	43. Chapter 43

Hermione felt worse when she stepped into his office. She felt like she was running a fever, like she had the flu. Her tremors continued as her tears of subjugation rolled down her face. She had felt this deprecation at another time in her life before. That was when Vladimir had subjected her to be used among his friends, even then, this felt worse. At least at that time, she had the power to surrender to the pleasure. Her arousal wasn't at a state in which she could find solace and surrender into it fully. _Please don't drag it out any further, punish us quickly and be done with it._ Hermione thought.

Severus's rage boiled inside. He was angry. So angry with Harry, that Severus wanted to throttle his neck. Seeing Hermione in the state she was in couldn't be all Harry's doing. Severus started calculating the outcomes. His hunch was that Hermione had tried to stop Harry from going after Ron in class. He wanted to view their memories before he laid judgment.

At the same time, the note in his pocket was running a course through his mind one more time. _What was a Mistress doing inside their school? Surely, what she had done was not normal behavior? At least not where the school was concerned. No Professor in their right mind would send two young adults to traverse the halls in front their peers this way. Clearly, Harry is hiding his humiliation behind all that bravery. I know him too well for him not to have been effected. Why push it the extra step? Did she do it to get some sexual fulfillment from it? _

Severus stood up, grabbed Harry's clothes, then in one sweeping motion they whizzed through the air, as they struck Harry in the face.

"Put them on, Mr. Potter." Severus growled at him.

There was an audible sigh from Harry, and Severus scowled at the teen. Harry flushed bright red from head to toe as his bravado crashed around him. Severus gloated on the inside for knowing that Harry had been effected by that display.

Hermione heard Harry's sigh in relief. Her head came up, and she looked over at him through the bleary tears and saw his flushed face. Her mind started racing as she put two and two together. Harry's bravery and his exhibitionism had all been a front and an act. She had witnessed Harry under stress before with his unfathomable bravery. Hermione never realized he had the ability to hide what he was actually feeling though. He had gotten even better at hiding his feelings since fifth year apparently. Harry infuriated her. She moved. She didn't care at this point that her sex was going to be exposed. Nothing mattered other than hitting Harry upside the head.

Severus pulled his wand, not to defend Harry, but to magically put Hermione's clothes back on her as she tore into her best friend. She was one riled lioness.

"You stupid idiot. How could you?" Hermione yelled at him as her fist connected to his left eye.

Harry had dropped half his clothes but managed to hang onto his pants. He started darting around the room as Hermione kept going after him. Severus sat down, and twirled his wand in his hand, as he enjoyed watching Hermione tare into him.

"Come on, Hermione. I was just as embarrassed as you were. I just hid it better is all." Harry explained as he dodged her again and managed to get one leg into his pants.

"Hid it so well she forced us to walk for our clothes." Hermione yelled. "She was turned on sexually. She's a Mistress. Did you not see the damn signs?"

_Hermione figured it out. So she was turned on sexually. This is not good._ Severus thought.

Harry had stopped when he heard that and got slapped hard on the back of his head while he put his other leg in his pants. "What? That can't be true."

Severus slapped his hands down hard on the desk to grab their attention. They both turned to look at him guiltily. Before he could respond to them his Floo flared to life, and the Headmaster stepped into his office.

"Severus, where are…" The Headmaster stopped as he saw Harry and Hermione.

Hermione's breathing started to slow as her eyes widened while looking from Professor Snape to the Headmaster. Harry took the opportunity afforded to him and went for the rest of his clothes on the floor.

Severus watched as Albus looked back at him as he stood.

"So Professor Hargrove did make these two walk the halls with no clothing on?" Albus roared with a cold look in his eye.

"That would be correct Headmaster." Severus answered. "However, Professor Hargrove gave me a note that said you had given her permission for humiliation."

"Permission!" Albus roared. "Not for that. I certainly did not. To hold the culprit inside the dragon in the classroom yes. Not to make them walk the halls with no clothing."

"Might I suggest Headmaster. We go view two memories to be completely sure that what you gave permission for was actually done in the classroom." Severus said smoothly.

Hermione and Harry groaned at hearing this statement. She did not want to be put through it again, then had a thought. "Why don't we just watch Harry's memory? It was his bright idea that got us into this mess in the first place."

Harry spun and faced Hermione. "Hey, I didn't tell you to tackle me. That was all your own doing."

"I wouldn't have had to tackle you if you had been thinking with the correct brain at the time." Hermione huffed as she had her hands on her hips.

Severus scowled at the two of them as he moved out from behind his desk. He crossed his arms over his chest as he came and stood next to the Headmaster. Albus now had a maddening grin on his face as he watched the two.

"We might not need the pensive Severus at this rate." Albus whispered to him.

"Maybe." Severus whispered back.

"You wouldn't have tackled me unless you wanted to experience the same thing." Harry told her bowing up and crowding her space.

Hermione sputtered in indignation. _Was it true? Had it been so long since I felt like that, that I wanted that feeling again? Only deeper?_ Hermione thought, then yelled right back at Harry. "That's not true."

"The bloody hell it is." Harry informed her.

"Enough!" Severus bellowed. He couldn't stand to hear anymore with the way the two were going at each other.

Harry had turned around, and at least had the decency to blush this time. It had appeared to Severus and as well to the Headmaster when Severus looked over at him that the two had forgotten they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Sorry." Harry said.

Hermione cast her eyes down and meekly said. "Sorry, Sir."

"I do believe it will be better if the memories were viewed in the pensive." Albus said. "Before things get any further heated between the two of you. Follow me to my office, the both of you."

Albus turned to the Floo, and gave the command that would take him to his office and he was gone in a whirl of green flames. Harry stepped over next to the fire and left shortly after.

Hermione tentatively looked up at Severus. _Oh Lord, he is going to find out why Harry did it in the first place, and that I have thought about being Beauty. _Hermione thought.

Severus motioned for her to come to him.

Hermione walked over and stopped in front of him as she looked at his chin. She felt Severus's hand as he placed it under her chin and he tilted her face up towards him.

"I will be right there with you in the pensive. Professor Hargrove, I feel stepped across a line. What you and I do is consensual. What was done to you and Mr. Potter was not consensual. You know this. I know you saw something within her, I need to view that memory." Severus said evenly.

"Yes, Sir." Hermione said in a resigned tone.

Severus walked to the Floo and pulled the powder down and handed to her to go first. He followed shortly after.


	44. Chapter 44

On the Isle of Pan, which is located in the middle of a sea, that has been made Unplottable. It is also one of those magical places that wizards and witches are selective when they want something known. Very few even know about this island, and those that do can't ever really say how they got there. Even then, once they have gone are even Confunded, their time seems no more than a dream after they have left. But for a chosen few who run the Isle of Pan.

Alexi is only one such pleasure slave on this isle of debauchery. Though submissive she may appear to the Head Master and Head Mistress of this isle, she is not, at least on the inside, she isn't. She had finished the grooming given to her by the Faun, Landon. Landon had been her only groomer since she arrived a year ago on this island. For a Faun, Landon was rather gentle. Some of the other Fauns could be rough. He had dark almond shaped eyes, with ringlets of curls that were mossy brown on top of his head. His pointed ears stood well out of those curls. He was never clothed, didn't have the need of them for a Faun. The upper half of his body was male in form, well toned and dark tan in complexion. The lower half was the same mossy brown of his hair and goat like in appearance. Alexi preferred the Fauns to the Satyr on the island.

The Satyr in contrast to the Fauns, though one would recon, they are the same, if some Muggle histories are to be believed. They are not, and Alexi knew this first hand. The Satyr, like the Fauns, had pointed ears, their hair in ringlets of curls on their heads as well, the distinct difference was made known right away. The Satyr had a horsetail where the tail bone ends for regular humans. The other difference is that they did not have the lower body of a horse like Centaurs. From what would be the normal ankle of a human down, were distinctly those of a horse with hooves.

It was with one of these Satyr, whom Alexi found herself being led to the open gardens. Alexi was on her hands and knees like a good little slave she was supposed to be. The magical collar about her neck had a leash that was in the hand of the Satyr taking her to the garden. In his other hand was a cat of nine tails, the Satyr flogged her every now and then, as she crawled beside him across the bare flesh of her buttocks, upper legs, and even striking her calves.

At the entrance of the garden, Alexi was halted. The leash was then thread over her back, through her legs, between her breasts, and then the lead held to her mouth. Opening her mouth she grabbed the lead. Without any affection at all the flogger snapped her backside again as the Satyr commanded her to go to the Master.

With her head lowered and eyes on the garden path she made her way to the two men sitting at the table in the middle. The Head Master was sitting to her left as she made her way, and his guest, whom she loathed was sitting on her right. This guest was Vladimir Krum, the clever wizard which designed the loathsome magical collar that was about her neck. Anytime Vladimir showed up meant Mistress Aurora would be showing up soon. How she hated that witch as well.

Master Pan snapped his fingers, and dutifully she went to his side as she sat back on her haunches of her heels and waited. Master Pan's thick and rough hand reached down and stroked her dark blonde hair that had become sun kissed to the tips that had lighter streaks of blonde with red highlights running through it. She leaned into his touch.

There was one flaw that Alexi had noted in Vladimir's collars. This Alexi used to her advantage. She unleashed her empathic magic about the table. The two men were excited. Master Pan had sexual tension building in him while he stroked her hair. While Vladimir she noted had a keyed up tension of nervous excited energy.

"Aurora sent word only moments ago through one of my house-elves. She made a mistake and may have gone too far this time. Her pent up sexuality is in need of release, the reason for the blunder." Vladimir stated.

"I can see that. That is still no cause for the blunder she committed. She is being paid well in advance for these snatch and grab operations." Master Pan spat.

Alexi could hear the anger very well in Master Pan's voice, not only that, she could feel it now coursing through him as well. Alexi buried this bit of information inside her head. Master Pan tugged on the leash under her chin, which pulled the chain and sent a course of pleasure racking her body across her well swollen and wet labia. Alexi couldn't help the pleasure moan that escaped through her teeth.

"Don't worry. She assures me that everything is ready. You will have a few more slaves to train within a couple of hours. She feels that is all the time she has left and plans are in motion even as we speak. I need to get back to the Druid circle." Vladimir said.

Master Pan said, "Make sure they are here. What are their names?"

"She gave me a list of five. Whether she can manage all five I am unsure. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and the last Harry Potter."

"You better make sure she at least as two of those five. If not, I will take it out of her hide myself personally." Master Pan stated with malice.

"I'll see to it."

With that Alexi watched as two Satyr came over and with their magical flutes playing in the Satyr circle Vladimir vanished.


	45. Chapter 45

Severus walked to the window and looked out. He had witnessed both of their memories in the pensive. The anger which burned deep inside him expounded even further. Hermione's memory had revealed quite a lot, even with her eyes closed. It was when she opened her eyes and actually looked at Professor Hargrove that more was revealed than in Harry's memory.

Albus stood next to him. He was rather pensive, as well as they looked out the window. "Hermione's memory held shaper detail to it than Harry's did."

"Agreed. Mr. Potter's memory is fuzzy on the details. You can't really clearly see beyond his scope of vision." Severus turned to look at Albus. "Is it because of his eye sight?"

"The mind is a very complicated muscle. I think it is more with how he processes memories. Those which may be uncomfortable are fuzzy around the edges. I would like to know what Aurora was doing at her desk while they were up in the dragon bones. There was more than one parchment being written upon. One obviously was meant for you. The other had to have gone somewhere else." Albus said.

"Yes, I saw that as well. If only Miss Granger had her eyes opened. We might have been able to see what exactly was written." Severus stated.

Severus couldn't shake the feeling even under the anger that something was not quite right. The Floo inside the Headmaster's office flared to life. Both Severus and the Headmaster turned at the same moment to see who had entered. At the same time, five house-elves popped into the Headmaster's office. Severus and Albus already had their wands raised at the intruder, which did not step out of the flame. Severus had never seen a Satyr. They had been said to be extinct, one of the oldest magical part human races; that defense against them had stopped being taught.

One of the older portraits screamed for a silencing spell. Albus had cast a spell of silence into the room as the Satyr only played a few notes from the flute as the Floo had been a diversion. Severus had cast a binding spell on the Satyr. Fawkes had flown at one of the house-elves, his talons dug into the tea cozy, which was of a dark green in nature. His talons came away with house-elf blood and the emblem from the tea cozy.

Harry had grabbed the first thing available to him, which happened to be the Headmaster's pensive and struck one of the House-elves on the head, effectively knocking him out. Hermione had dodged one spell cast at her while tossing several golden objects off the Headmaster's desk at another.

"Behind you!" Harry screamed at Hermione, but it was never heard and he dove for the elf. In the process of doing so, the elf twisted and Harry vanished along with the elf.

"No!" Hermione screamed that was never heard at the empty space that Harry and the elf once occupied.

Severus had sent a shield charm to surround her. As Albus started casting a charm at the dome inside his office. It was too late for either charm to take effect as another elf latched himself and spun in the air with Hermione. The shield charm went through dead, empty air and shattered several trinkets on the shelf across the room. The bloody house-elf dove for the Satyr as the other gathered his fallen comrade on the floor that had been knocked out. The room was left in an echo of dead silence.

Thus ends the first part of this captivating tale.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you all for who have stayed with me thus far and for the reviews that I never ask for. I just like to write and create story lines that are unique and interesting. I am hard at work. I assure you on the second part. This might actually be a trilogy, but I am not holding my breath. I haven't plotted that far in advance. The sequel start will be posted in the next day or so: The Gryffindor Slave. I will try to make sure that one has all errors out of it, before posting it. Answers will be forth coming in the next one. Once again, thank you very much, and I hope you have enjoyed the ride thus far.


	46. Chapter 46

The Sequel start is posted. Just letting you wonderful readers know.


End file.
